


NSFS - Sander Sides Kink Oneshots

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cock Vore, Cockwarmer, Degradation, Eggs, Hypnosis, I'll add more tags as i go, I'll at relationship tags as I go, I'll put in the first chapter what I will and will not do, Kink Fic, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Vore, Naga, Slight unsympathetic sides, Soft Vore, Tentacle Sex, Vore, au's, but I'm not your mom so I won't police you, dub-con, hemi-penis, if you are a minor and read this, might use remy and emile we'll see, monster janus, only in certain areas, read it first, this is a kink fic, this is for 18 and up, this is on your hands and head not mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: TO START THIS IS A 18+This fanfiction is mostly for kink stuff, and smut as well.A series of requests and oneshots from people who leave comments here or on my tumblr.I'll add tags as I go if anything is added.READ THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR WHAT I WILL AND WILL NOT DO!!!This is meant to be fiction people, fantasy, so this is not Irl Thomas, but rather Character Thomas. (Who I headcannon to be younger, about his late 20's early 30's.). (Reason for this is because it's easier to write with the age you understand, a mistake I made when trying to write for adults when I was a tween.)Anywho send in your requests!
Relationships: DRLAMP, Intruloceit - Relationship, Intrulogical - Relationship, Janus/Logan/Remus, Loceit, Logan/Janus, Logan/Patton, Logan/Remus, Logicality, Moceit, Patton/Janus, Remus/Virgil/Logan, Roceit, Roman/Deceit, Thomas/Deceit, patton/janus/virgil, thomceit
Comments: 227
Kudos: 358





	1. Rules and Regulations

Evening everyone, this chapter is a list of things I will and will not do for this kink thing. Now keep in mind, I'll be modering comments to keep out people who just hate because they can.

This is no judgment zone, we each have our own kinks we like, and luckily for you guys, I don't judge most things. That being said, there is something I will not do, so please don't ask or I will ignore or ban you from my Tumblr.

**Things I will Do:**

Vore (Soft) - Note I do many kinds of vore, from oral to kinkier, for those of you who don't know there is vore that involves going in different ways.

Absorption - This one is more so where the person 'vores' but in the sense that they are pulled into the body. This is the category of rubber suits or transformation ones comes into play. 

Transformation - This speaks for itself like up at the top, it's where a character is transformed into something else. Vampires can fall into this category sometimes. Most of the time though it's where the character turns into something else, via latex or magic or whatever. 

Hypnosis - This one also speaks for itself, I do both willing and semi-unwilling. Remember this is all about messing with the mind, and sometimes that can come off as non-con like. 

Monsters - Looks guys, I don't care if you like your penis knot or barbed or Hemi. I'll do it so long as it's humanish, kay? 

Consensual or Dubious Consent - I tend to shy away from rape, that being said in my mind hypnosis is all about altering a state of mind. So long as the person wants it in some sense, I'll do it. But if they are aware and don't want it, then no. 

Common Kinks - This had to do with foot fetishes to BDSM, you know the common ones most people know about.

Anal Stuff - Rimming, teasing, fingering, I'll do it man, most of the pairings are mostly male/male, unless the person in 'trans' for whatever reason. I don't judge man. But remember this: **If You Want Them Female Tell Me**

Sex Changes - This one is simple, through magic or whatever, for so many hours a character turns the opposite gender. Or sometimes permanent, that's always fun to do.

Face Sitting - Never heard of it? I think the name speaks for itself.

Pet Play - I don't always do this, but I don't hate it so I'll be willing to write it if you guys want.

A/B/O - There is a rule with this on that I'll get you, but yes I do this. (For those who don't know Alpha/Beta/Omega)

Soulmates - This idea is fun to play with, if you guys want it in there, fine by me.

Tiny/Giant - Rule with this one also that ties into most, but yeah I'm cool with this. 

Size Difference - Don't think I need to elaborate. 

Latex - Ties into other kinks I mentioned, but yeah.

Plant People - Yeah speaks for itself man. 

Tentacles - Yes, trashman or anyone can have them, don't care if you want them, I'll write it.

Oral - Blow jobs and such.

Hard Sex/Soft Sex - You know, soft couples to full-on scratching and biting.

Multi People - Yes I do multi ships, yes they can have orgies, yes you can give specifics. 

Magic - In general, it can be used, it's used in many kinks as I mentioned.

Student/Teacher - yeah okay, but they'll be in college.

Egg Implantation - Sure whatever, just be sure to read the rules man.

Blood and gore - Sounds good to me, just read the 'will nots' kay?

**I'll add more later, but that's a general, if you have one you like that I didn't mention or know of? Explain it to me and I'll see if I'll do it.**

**Things I Will No Do:**

Rape - Forget it, I'll use hypnosis to 'alter' their minds to make them like it so it's Dub-Con. But no, no rape.

Angst - this is a kinky fluffy crazy thing, I won't do angst for this series. 

Death - Sorry, no major character death happening, implied past death is fine, but I'll not be killing characters on the scene.

Hard Vore - Same as the above, I get panic attacks at the thought of being digested. _THAT_ being said, so long as it's no detailed, I can imply it IF AND ONLY IF they are sides of Thomas. As they can't 'die' in that one, but rather can come back the next day. Kay?

Pedo Stuff - Fuck no, no minors/adults, kay? They have to at least be 17 and up, kay, as here in my state the legal age of consent is I think 16 or 17. Mostly it'll be college stuff if they are Studen/Teacher

Minors - Look man, it's not on my head if you read this and you're a minor. I put up the warning signs everywhere. 

Incest - Let me be clear, no hate or shame to RemRom people, **BUT** , and it's a big one at that, if you want RemRom they will **not** be Twins or Brothers. Got it?

Word on The Gore - Look, I don't care to write blood and such, but no there will be no slicing open character during sex okay? That just... ug.

Necrophilia - Ties to the above, no fucking corpses man. Remus might mention it, but I will no do that.

Beastality - No full dog fucking someone, I won't write that. Werewolf, fine sure, but no animals, kay? 

Word On Tiny/Giant - Remember no death, so yeah... figure it out. 

Gross Stuff - I know some people like farting as one, but not me, sorry man, but I'm not into it and it's gross to write. same for vomiting up characters, no... Ans same for shitting them out, no to that also. 

Unsympathetic Sides - Sorry people but no, I can do implied, meaning like persay Janus like to toy with his prey but wouldn't actually hurt them sort of deal. Or slight, meaning how like Janus might use hypnosis to get what he wants but would still care for the person he did so to. 

**Like I said, send it in if I didn't say Yay/Nah to it so I can read it over and see if I'll do it. Kay?**

**Now, there is the list, if you don't want to comment and don't want people to know it was you who requested it. Send it to me on Tumblr JadeSpeedster17 there also, Icon is about the same only with a MonoKuma in the background. If you want to be Anon just say so. I get it, man, we all are ashamed of our kinks.**

**If you also want it to be in a certain AU, after reading the rules, then let me know. I have plenty on my Tumblr, the Demon one is fun, check it out.**

**And that's it, hope you guys send in good ones.**


	2. Loceit - Just A Bit Of What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan isn't the dumbest side in the mindscape, but that doesn't make him easy prey.
> 
> Hypnosis - TaggyWaggy

Logan was not an idiot, no ofcourse not, to be Logic one had to be aware and smart of everything. Though, that didn't mean he wasn't a poor judge of reading the air. Which often got this logical side into some troubling situations. One such that he was about to get in now.

Most would say walking into the viper's den, to whatever it was called, was a bad idea. But Logan had always lived on the edge of the dark sides area. Unlike on the spectrum, of which Morality lived in the dark end of the light sides mindscape and Roman in the middle, Logan lived on the dark light grey end, which connected roughing to the dark grey that was Virgil's area. So, it was no surprise that Logan did know the dark sides rather well, even before Virgil had become lighter. 

So, it wasn't uncommon for Remus or Deceit to pass by his area trying to sneak in to mess with Roman or Patton. Not that Logan ever let them, ofcourse, he was strongest in his area under the starry skies and nice woods. So he never had to worry about them overpowering him.   
But as you can guess from the comment of the 'Viper's Den' Logan was either about to make the best or worse decision of his life. 

That was asking Deceit for help in the newest problem that arose in Thomas's head. Thomas was thinking about going to a wedding instead of a callback. Something Logan thought was unneeded and unwanted as a thought, so who better to get Thomas to see reason than the one who holds most of Thomas's hidden desires.

It was a problem, and a bit of a scary one at that, to go into the dark side of the mindscape, even if he was not as light he was was a Light Side. Which meant the coolness of the darks and the low lightening made it hard for Logan to travel. And, unlike Roman's area, not all of the Duke's creatures were friendly.

But still, he made it, and now here he was sitting on a rather nice leather couch with Janus sitting in the armchair just across and to the right of him. 

"I must say, Logan, I'm shocked you came here to get my help." the oily smooth voice of Deceit's ran over Logan's skin. Though Logan couldn't feel it literally, figuratively he could 'sense' that if Deceit's voice had been oil it'd have felt slick and thick.   
Logan cleared his throat, "Well yes, logically it makes sense. The Callback has more to offer to us than this wedding. And it's not like I particularly like these friends of Thomas's, they don't really seem to care much for him." he commented calmly. "So, who better than the side who hides Thomas's truths?" he said with a shrug as if it was obvious. 

A chuckle escaped the mouth of the scaled side, pulling up his mug of warm coffee to drink from. "Yes, I suppose so." he mused.  
Logan hadn't drunk any of his, he wasn't sure if he could. Logan never came much to the dark side as much as they did the lights. So he wasn't sure if he could eat the food on this side of the mindscape, as Deceit and Remus couldn't eat a lot on theirs. Something about taste differences and preferences. Though Deceit could have been lying, he wasn't sure and it did frustrate him a bit. 

"Tell me, Logan." his awareness came back from his thoughts to put his attention on Deceit. "You did know from coming here I wouldn't do this for free, right?" he asked.

Swallowing a bit, Logan nodded, "I was aware." he knew this, Deceit never did something unless he could profit from it. Most darks were like this, Virgil was getting better at it, but Remus and Deceit however always wanted something in return for this... kindness. "Within reason, I'm willing to do what I can." he said being careful of his words.

"Yes yes, I know." Deceit put down his mug waving his hand passively. "I've already had what I want in mind since you first came to the door with your request." he looked at the logical side evenly. "It wouldn't require much from you, just your attention." he told him calmly.

Logan tilted his head at that, "What is it you'd be asking of me?" he said slowly to him, aware that making deals, even if Deceit would never hurt them, was better to know what the deal stated.  
"It's not much Logan, just your full attention for ten seconds. I want to try out a new power, if you can get the ten seconds then I'll know for certain it doesn't work as well I hoped. Sound fair?" Deceit asked.

Logan thought it over before nodding, "Very well." he agreed, didn't sound too hard. If only he paid attention to the fact Deceit didn't say what would happen if it did.   
Smiling widely, showing off the fangs in his mouth, Deceit nodded, "Wonderful, now," he pulled his chair closer with a smile. "just relax Logan, it won't require much, and start counting." he purred in that smooth tone of his.

So he did, he near forgot to count when suddenly Deceit's eyes lit up to a bright yellowish color. But Logan composed himself, "Two." he said evenly as he stared into it, what was he doing? The color was brighter suddenly, "Three."   
Logan gets like all he could do was stare into the light, "Four." was he still counting? He didn't remember, his mouth had moved, he heard his voice say "Five" but it was far away. 

"That'ssss it darling." that voice he heard, Deceit? It sounded close but yet echoy also. Logan moved his mouth to say the next number, but it died in his throat when a hand reached out petting under his hairline.  
Was his mouth open? Logan wasn't sure, he just wanted to stare longer. "Good boy Logan, but you forgot to count." came Deceit's voice again, count? What was he counting for again? "Oh deary me, barely lasssted sssix sssecondsss." he hissed out to him, something tickled his nose. 

"Certainly much longer than Virgil lasssted." Deceit chuckled as he continued to stare, "Not that it mattersss. Becaussse your thoughtsss are mine~" he commanded.  
Logan knew something should be off, but before he could grasp onto the thought it faded away. Like smoke in his bare hands. Everything was smoky and foggy in his head actually. Should be worry?  
"No need for that." Deceit told him, "Jussst let me guide you, darling. Thisss isss payment after all." a soft gloved hand touched his face.

Right, Logan reasoned, Deceit knew what was best right now. His shoulders relaxed even more as he near fell forward into the hands that cupped his face. He felt so... calmed, everything was fine in the world, no need to think right now.   
Deceit's lips quirked upwards at the cute sight in front of him. Logan's mouth was hung open, dark blue eyes now having a golden ting to them. The body relaxed into his arms, unable to think beyond what Deceit told him to do. "How cute." he purred out petting Logan's hair. "How vulnerable as well, just ripe for the taking. Really should read the fine print my dear." he laughed a bit.

Looking down he hummed a bit, "But, I think I'll require a bit more than this." he commented calmly. "Under my thrall pleasure is incredible, want to experience it Logan?" he purred moving his hand up and down getting Logan to nod with him. "Good!" the snake said happily. "Because you want this." he purred to him.

"I... want... this..." Logan repeated softly to Janus, it made sense now, he wanted Deceit to play with him. "Y-Yes master." he etched out in a soft, hushed tone.  
Laughing at that Deceit grinned, "Hmmm, yes, say that word Logan. I am the master right now." he said near shivering with delight. Gods, he would love to hear that again from such a pretty mouth. 

Tilting his head Deceit moved to undo his pants as he slid them down, "Come here Logan." he said pulling Logan by his tie to kneel in front of him. "Let's start small, I would show you my true form, but for now we'll start slow." he said as he positioned Logan's head. "Put your mouth on it, and pleasure your master." he told him.

In the fog of his head, Logan saw through his eyes a rather impressive length in front of him, slowly starting the stiffen. He moved his mouth over the tip, groaning softly at the strange, but pleasant taste. Deceit moaned out at that, "Yesss, just like that." he said as he petted Logan's hair.  
Logan felt his pants were tight also, though he wasn't sure why. He moved his head slowly, taking in Deceit inch by inch. Tickling the back of his mouth as he did so. Out of reaction, he swallowed a bit, making Deceit moan out again at the feeling of the throat muscles contract around his length.

"Slowly Logan." he cooed to him petting the hair, "Don't try and rush, we've got time." he told him as Logan relaxed adjusting.  
The taste was slightly bitter, but also slightly sweet. And once adjusted, Logan began to bob his head up and down. Deceit groaned leaning back as he kept a hand on Logan's head. "Good boy." Deceit panted out, "Just like that, hmm." he looked down and smirked at the sight of a very enthusiastic Logan taking his length in. Reminded him of Virgil's first time, sloppy but needy. He'll work with him.   
The tongue ran over his length, Deceit hummed Logan shivered a bit at the taste of something salty on hit tongue. Pre cum. Deceit chuckled "Like that my little Logan?" he asked as Logan looked up at him with dopy yellowish blue eyes.

As much as he wanted to cum inside Logan's mouth, he knew better, pulling Logan off as he whined. "Shhh, don't worry Lolo, you'll feel much better soon." Deceit promised moving his hand to undo Logan's belt. He moved his hand into the boxers and started to stroke.

Logan gasped at the feeling and moaned out, "M-Master..." he said shakily as the other hand pulled down his pants than his boxers. Moving now to rub the base and raise lightly over the balls.   
Deceit grinned wickedly at the moaning huffs Logan gave. "Such pretty sounds," he commented to Logan as he got the other close before teasingly coming to a stop.

"P-please~" Logan whined out wanting to cum so badly, Deceit shushed him with a kiss. Logan made a surprised noise as a forked tongue flicked into his mouth from his parted lips. Wrapping around his own and exploring his mouth. Lips moved on his own, as a hand threaded through his hair. 

Logan gasped through his nose as his eyes widen when something rubbed his entrance. Something about this felt strangely off, but also strangely good. Deceit pulled back eyes glowing again to meet Logan's. "Shhh my dear Logic, let it happen." he commanded as Logan's mind grew foggy again. "Spread them for me, that'sss it." he hissed as the logical side opened his legs up. 

Deceit looked down with a smirk as he pushed his top into the twitching hole. His length still wet from Logan's blowjob. "This might hurt a bit, but I promise it gets good." he cooed as he started to push in.  
Logan cried out at the feeling arching his back a little. "M-Master!" he panted out as Deceit thrusted fully in at the sound.   
"Gosh Logan, say that more, and I might not be able to control myself." the snake joked.

Logan let out an incoherent response as they adjusted for a minute. Before Deceit started to move in and out slowly. The two were a mess after that, Deceit rocking in time with his Logan's movements. Pinning him to the couch now as they moved. Logan was a mumbling mess under him, glowing eyes near rolled into the back of his head. 

"C-Close." Deceit growled into his ear, he needed more but held back. It'd be bad to sink his fangs in now, no, he'll wait for that. Wouldn't want the lights to spoil his fun early.  
Logan nodded in response he was also, two thrusts into the ass of the other, and Deceit let out a low, deep sound as he pushed in fully and came. Logan wasn't that far behind him as white, sticky substance went over their clothing and chests.

The two sat like that for a moment, panting softly. Deceit looked up at Logan, "Good boy, your master is pleased." he praised him. He took a moment, taking in the sight of Logan's sweaty, messy form. Lips parted, the sweet taste of sex in the air, near out cold from pleasure.

"Now ressst." he hissed at his logical thrall. "You won't' remember much of this, just that you had a nice wet dream about me. Soon you won't' resist but to come back for more." he grinned in a sickly sweet way as Logan mumbled in agreement and his head lolled to one side as he was out cold.

Deceit pulled out slowly, shivering in delight at the sound it made. Looking down at his handy work, some much he could do. But, it'd take time. He ran a hand over Logan's face, chest, and stomach. Yes, he'd train him well, just as he did Virgil before Patton sank his claws into him.   
Ah well, such is the competition between them, Patton had long since had Roman around his finger. But Logan seems was untainted, he couldn't wait to rub it into the moral's sides face he managed to have Logan first. And at least he took pleasure in being Virgil's first, even Patton admitted he trained Virgil well. 

It's not like they didn't want it, no, his hypnosis could only work on those that wanted it. Who knew Logan was so horny? Deceit smirked again as he snapped his fingers to clean them both off, but... he'd leave Logan feeling full for a while. Not like it'd hurt anything.

Deceit bent down kissing Logan's forehead before his form shimmered and he grinned looking just like the nerd. "I'll take care of my end now Lolo, rest like a good boy." he hissed out before leaving the logical side to curl up on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do Patton with someone later. But there you have it, hope you guys like it. I rather enjoyed this one, though what is it with people and Loceit? Lol


	3. Intrulogical - For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity always kills the cat or gets the cat rammed hard in the ass. Either way, Logan didn't know Remus's tentacles came with a problem of making you horny with skin to skin contact. Maybe he should listen to Roman more often.
> 
> Dunnlybunly - Intrological with light bondage and tentacles. 
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

Logan had been very curious lately to study Remus a bit more after the episode of 'Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts'. And Remus was a very willing test subject it seemed, having no shame in striping for Logan or being poked and probed. Certainly was a far cry from having to work with Roman or Virgil. And at least Logan got to really understand more things. Such as Remus's tentacles. 

Turns out they each were about the same size, which was odd. Octopi in general always had one that was longer than the other that served as their penis. However, Remus's each were about the same length, with some varying due to placement on his backside. 

Remus just giggled with a shark-like smile when Logan brought it up. So, the logical side dismissed it to be just another one of Remus's many ideas. There however was one problem. Remus was a very touchy feeling. Logan often found that when he was working Remus liked to grip him in one of his appendages. By this point Logan found himself covered in small 'bite' marks where Remus's suctions took hold. 

Ah well, they didn't hurt and easily vanished within 24 hours, no need to worry. Or so he thought. As when he was talking to Roman, a statement came up.

"Yeah I have them too, so what?" Roman asked as he was half asleep and eating breakfast. Logan perked up at that, Roman also had tentacles, interesting.

"Any particular reason you hide yours?" he asked his fellow light side. It was just the too of them, and Logan would guess Roman was too out of it to notice what he just said. 

Roman yawned loudly, "Find them creepy and remind me too much of so many nasty things my brother said." he grumbled.

Sitting across from him and casually writing things down, "Well I can see why any difference between you and your brother's?" he asked.

Blinking sleepily, Roman shrugged slowly, "A few, mine are smoother than his, doesn't have any of that slimy shit his does. Not that I'd want to make people horny." he grumbled.

Logan froze at that, "Pardon?" he asked him feeling dread sink in as Roman said again.

"Yeah, the slim on Remus isn't for show. It acts as a.... oh it's too early to say your big words Specs. It just makes you think your horny and long term usage, well, Remus told me it's how he got Virgil to open up to him and why the Emo is upset at him." Roman yawned again, "Not sure what the nightmare expected from him."  
he said half asleep as he got up to make coffee. "Anyway, any reason you-" he turned around blinking a few times to see Logan was gone and left his only half-drunk coffee.

Logan wasn't sure what to think right now, or if he was feeling much of anything. Anger? No, he should have expected Remus to keep some things from him. Betrayal? As if, Remus and Janus both were unpredictable. He supposed this explained his... recent urges lately. Finding himself much more sensitive to touch lately, so much so he's been keeping a distance from Patton. 

He turned into his room and sighed, "So you found out, eh nerdy wolverine?" he near jumped turning to see Remus on his bed with a wide grin on his face.  
Logan stared at the other who was very naked and had all eight of his tentacles out. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Remus any reason you are naked in my bed?" he asked calmly.

Remus grinned at him, "Well, you heard by bro-bro in there. So I've come to see the progress I've made, and oh boy, your sex scent is strong!" he seemed giddy now. 

Logan gave him a tiny glare, "Remus, this was purely for study purposes, I did not-" he squeaked when one of the green tentacles gripped his waist yanking him forward. Like how they all were aspects of Thomas's mind, they could stretch limbs. At least Remus's limbs didn't look that weird stretching.  
"Oh come off it Lolo." Remus whined needly "I've actually put work into this, be proud of me!" he pouted. "Most of the time I'd have just asked Jannie boy to dose you with enough venom so you'd have no memory of my fun time. But I actually want you to remember." 

Remus was pouting now as Logan stared, "What?" was all he could say as he tried to stop the appendage around his waist from stuff itself up his shirt.  
Huffing as he tapped his chin in thought Remus made a face, "Well... Janus called it Love, stating the reason I wanted to do this was because I Love You." he told him. "All I've ever felt for someone is Lust though, but I find each day all I can think about is how pretty you'd look with three of my meat rods in your ass." he grinned.

If he wasn't blushing before, Logan was now. Curse human emotions, and curse the human body for having enough blood to make him blush. Remus however was grinning wider, so much so his cheeks look ready to split... they might actually knowing Remus.  
"Come on specs, you only have you lay there and look pretty while I do the work." Remus purr to him, "I promise you, I'll make you feel so good. Can't promise Tommy boy won't get a hard on due to this though." he joked. Maybe? Logan wasn't sure if Remus was joking. 

Logan made a face, but sighed, "I suppose, for science purposes, I should find out what your.... er tentacles are capable of." he said, it was just for science nothing else.  
Remus looked positively radiant at that, "Sure thing Logan, whatever lets you sleep at night." he winked. "Now I don't go slow unlike Janus, so I hope you have no plans tomorrow." his grin turned almost sinister.

Before Logan could ask he yelped as suddenly his hands were above his head as one of the tentacles held him. He was thrown onto the bed as two others spread open his legs. One got to work tearing off his shirt and pants, as Remus's hands helped there. Before another two started to rub and carcass his exposed chest and skin. 

He was embarrassed to admit he let out small gasps and mewls at the feeling of the sticky slim coating his skin. Starting to also feel very warm due to it also. Something latched onto one of his nips as Logan squeaked a little, face warm as he looked down to see the suctions on Remus had now gripped his nipples and were tugging and squeezing.  
Remus was humming cheerfully a song Logan didn't know as he moved over. Logan watched as a tongue twice the length of normal licked his neck and ear. Sharp teeth that could rip him over hovered over his neck. He wasn't too worried though, they could heal shockingly quick and couldn't die. 

The tongue moved up licking his face as Logan made a noise, not sure himself if it was disgust or a moan. Remus had a darker look to his eyes when they made eye contact, the red almost deeper, like dried blood. "You're mine." he heard a growl-like sound from Remus. Gone was the care-free tone from before, this Remus was very possessive. Gosh, and he thought Roman was possessive.  
Logan could only nod to him, unable to really form words, save for a small gasp as something wrapped around his length and got to pumping him hard and fast. 

Remus purred softly kissing Logan's chest and licking him all over. Something catching the other very perked up nips to nick them with his teeth teasingly. Logan was a mess by that point, letting out soft moans on pleasure. By crofters was this what pleasure felt like? Logan never really knew, he thought for a long time he just couldn't feel it, but gods did it seem Remus knew how to turn him on.  
A scent of sex and sea salt filled the air as Logan bucked his hips in time with Remus. Making the impulsive side grin at him, "Like that?' he heard purred out as Logan went to answer, only to cry out when something roughly pushed its way into his ass. 

"Thickest one and you took it like a champ!" Remus cheered as he started to move at a rapid pace. One of his tentacles rubbing himself off. Remus clearly was bigger, then again Roman was also, both twins seemed to be a natural 12 inch.  
Wait, didn't Remus only have eight? Could he grow more? Logan found his brain was much too addled by lust to really dwell on such questions. His mouth open, letting out soft moans and grunts in time with Remus.

Until something clamped over his mouth, a taste of sea-salt cameral filled his mouth. He squinted his eyes open to see Remus was kissing him. It was sloppy, needy, wet. The only time for breath was when they broke apart to adjust. Logan and Remus both were moaning into it, as the long tongue explored his mouth, twisting and wrapping around. Teeth clacked together as their lips moved in time. 

Logan couldn't move much, even though his hands twisted in Remus's grip wanting to tug the other's hair hard. He let out another cry into the kiss as another tentacle shoved its way beside the second one. The stretching burned a bit, but in a present way, gosh Remus was right, he wasn't going to be walking tomorrow.  
Over and over they pounded in and out of time, one would pull out another would push, it'd pull out and the other pushed. They were rather bumpy too and hit the right spot sending both of them into a frenzy of kisses again. That trailed down Logan's neck until teeth sank into his shoulder and neck.

That sent Logan over the edge as he cried out and came hard on them both. Which in turn sent spasms through him to clench. Remus let out a muffled yell as something warm feeling Logan's lower half, only for the warmness to hit his whole body and face as well. The tentacles shuddered all around him, as Remus's length fell over onto his stomach. 

They were both panting as Remus let go of Logan's neck, licking away the blood from his bite mark. Looking rather smug and proud of himself for the mark he left on his nerd.  
Logan laid back as his hands were let down and laid at his sides limply. He was panting through his mouth, exhausted in all forms. Remus didn't seem too exhausted, might be because he did this alot.

A giggle filled his ears as he sleepily looked at Remus who had pulled out by now and was admiring his handy work. "I'll say specs, you are everything I hoped for and more." he said happily, Logan felt warmed by the words. "Not even Jannie took as much as you did." 

Remus then moved to hold him. Pulling Logan close to his chest as they laid down together. Eight tentacles wrapped around his body, just holding him and nuzzling his skin. Logan hummed pressing close to Remus, yeah, it was nice to be the little spoon.  
"Get some sleep ya nerd." Remus joked with a laugh. "Though soon I'll get your trained to go for multiple orgasms." lips softly kissed the mark on his neck.  
Logan was near asleep when he heard the soft words of "I love you."  
He muttered them back wondering if Remus heard him due to him being half asleep. Seems he did, as Remus let out a strangled squeak, before burying his face into Logan's hair. 

Yeah... curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. And you could say Logan was very satisfied with the results. And he gained a boyfriend at that, so a win-win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second one I've gotten with Logan, and I have another with him and Patton. Gods you guys love your Logan smut. lol.  
> Though people say I write a good Logan and no shame here the nerd is fun to put into these situations.


	4. Thomceit - My Strange Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas never thought he'd get a monster boyfriend, or mate as Janus calls him. But weirder things have happened, and he never thought he'd come to love being a naga's mate.
> 
> Theprinceandprincess suggested Thomceit with monster Janus and egg implantation. 
> 
> And I'm possibly going to hell for this. :P

Thomas was laid back on soft feathers and fur inside a strange-looking stone home. If you had told him two years ago that monsters, like werewolves, vampires, and harpies existed and had societies he'd have laughed. But, here he was, inside the home of his mate, the leader of this society of snake people, Naga's if you will. He found out that naga's and lamia's prefer to take on human mates as, apparently, humans are better carriers.   
He later found out what that meant when Janus, his handsome and rather smooth lover, explained to him. At first, he had been totally against it. The idea of eggs, actually snake eggs being shoved into him had made him ill and disgusted. But, Janus was gentle had been slow about it, explaining in detail how it works. And slowly Thomas opened up to the idea.

He supposed it could have been worse, he heard vampires have to tear open their mate to get the baby. That definitely had him feeling woozy. So he supposed it could be worse. After all, Nagas could really only have to up to four eggs in a clutch, but that was rare, at most they had two.   
Mates were also very spoiled by the whole village. Being that breeding took a lot out of a mate, and took a lot of energy. They were well protected, cared for, and tended to. Thomas had one clutch since coming here, however, only one survived and was very weak. Janus wasn't upset, stating that happens from time to time. The runt had to be given to the healer. Didn't survive a week, Thomas had been distraught. But shockingly the village comforted him through it. One stating that she had to go through five times before it worked, eggs were a chore and anything could go wrong. 

Janus gave him a long rest after that, and he was to take some mixtures to give him back all he lost again. Thomas knew eventually that Janus could want to try again. And was it weird to say he was looking forward to it?  
Possibly, but it's whatever. He looked up when he heard the sound of scales on the hard ground. He smiled when in came a dark, sun-kissed male with golden green scales along a fifteen-foot tail. Seems Janus was choosing human-looking today. Yeah, Naga's could look more snake-like, to blend in better, but their true form was human with a make tail. 

Upon seeing him, Janus purred happily moving over to him, "Hello my dear." he cooed to Thomas, nuzzling his lover's hair and neck.   
Thomas snickered, "Hello to you too, you seem affectionate today." he teased him, humming when his neck was kissed.  
"Can't I be?" Janus asked with a smile up at him, taking his tail and pulled Thomas up and off the bed into his coils. Thomas squeaked at that and pouted.  
"Come on Jannie, I was actually warm." he whined playfully as the tail around him tighten lightly, holding him in place.

Janus purred softly, "I can tell." he said enjoying the body heat his lover gave off. The scales rubbed over Thomas's exposed skin around his stomach and arms. In the jungle, it was normal for many to not wear much.   
How he got here? Got lost on a trip, like most stories of foreigners going missing. He just got lucky Janus liked him as a mate and not as food. 

Thomas gasped when the midsection slid between his legs. "J-Janus" he moaned out his face a bright red.   
A wicked grin played on his mate's face, "By the gods, the sounds you make would melt even Mother Moon's core." he stated as he moved over to Thomas's face. "So what will it be today sweetie, I'm in a rather ravenous mood." he said showing sharp teeth.  
Most would be afraid that meant Janus was hungry, but Thomas was used to it by this point. "Well... sorry I don't feel like sleeping in your stomach tonight." that was another thing Thomas found out Naga's and Lamia's did, having two stomachs, one for young to hide in or the store food, the other was eating. 

A pout played on the soft lips for a moment, then it quickly turned into a sharp grin again. "Perhaps I can be of help at the sleeping part?" he asked moving his tail around the crotch as his eyes turned into rings of colors.   
Thomas however was faster, closing his eyes, "Noooo, I want to be aware of this pleasure." he whined through moans.   
He opened them as his lover let out laughter at that, making the whole scaled bed shake. Janus smiled brightly at his lover, "Very well, if you're so insistent. I'm fine with that, so long as I get to love you like the perfect mate you are." he licked Thomas's nose with a long forked tongue. 

Thomas looked at him fondly, brown eyes meeting the bright golden ones, even without Janus's magic they were hypnotic. "Don't you always?" he asked softly to him as he sighed when a claw-like hand ran under his chin, sending shivers through his body.   
"I suppose I do my sunshine." Janus smiled back at him, eyes soft and filled with love. He leaned down as their lips met, Thomas groaned softly as he kissed back. Eyes falling shut as the taste of fruits entered his mouth with the forked tongue rubbing his own. Slowly the tightness around his loosened as he moved his arms around Janus's waist. Being pushed down onto the tail, that had wrapped around a very sturdy beam above them. Naga homes were built to support a ton of weight. 

Thomas was held there as the two only pulled back long enough to breathe, which was normal to Thomas. He found Janus could hold his breath for hours. Hands slowly took off his light pants and underwear tossing it to the bed. The scales were a strange, yet wonderful texture against his bare skin.  
Janus purred quietly as his hand rubbed Thomas's stomach and sides when mating Naga's loved to feel up their mates. No reason really, just something about imagining what it'd feel like. 

Then it moved down as Thomas let out a low sound when the hand started to rub his length. "One or two my dear?" Janus asked him.  
Thomas muttered something in a daze before saying breathily, "Two, oh gods please." he begged.  
He didn't have to look at Janus to tell he was grinning wide. The thing about these snake people is they can produce their own lube. So Janus only had to rub himself, with soft hums before he moved his hand and stuck two fingers into Thomas.

His back arched with pleasure as Janus wasted no time moving them in and out. "Yesss." Janus hissed, "Just like that my dearest, oh I plan on making you cum a lot today." he chuckled.  
His breaths came out in quick pants as Thomas knew his first wave was coming. Without warning, Janus thrusted four fingers into him and squeezed his length. Thomas cried out at that as he came. This was short, but it sends him into a spiral of pleasure.

Janus grinned and slid Thomas around until he blearily opened his eyes as something touched his face. Naga penises were weird, in that they were bumpy and they had two  
He didn't need to be told as he moved his mouth over the top one, letting the second rub against his neck and cheek. Janus hummed at that as Thomas started to move up and down. They were working on two at a time, but for now, this was fine. The tip of the naga's tail moved over and shoved its way into Thomas.  
Making the other jolt against Janus, and for Janus to gasp arching back at that. "Gods yes." he breathed out as he bucked against his lover's face.

Thomas pulled off when Janus pulled him back before he was picked up after the tail left his hole. He whined at the loss of friction, but Janus merely tutted and had him sliding down slowly. Positioning himself and with an audible sound, the two slid into his twitching ass.   
Letting out two sounds, Thomas leaned back into Janus's chest as the Naga put his arms around him. "Fuck, even after all the prepping you're still tight." he teased Thomas, who was too dazed to speak. Then he started to hump, as Thomas was moved up and down by the tail and arms that held him.

The sounds that filled there air were soft words and moans as the two started to go faster. Thomas cried out as he came again, but Janus wasn't even near done. Going deeper and deeper with each thrust. And when Thomas clenched it just sent him into more of a frenzy.   
The receiver of this had his head lolled to one side, unable to say much due to all the pleasure, oh, and the sweet aroma in the air. He founds out that this species also when having sex, sent of pheromones that would make the mate really horny. In the past it was for helping them loosen up, now it was mostly a kink thing.   
His brain as mush by this point, unable to think behind the hard humping against his backside. His face was turned as lips met his again. and a hand pinched and squeezed his nips. 

Soon all twelve inches of both dicks were inside him, hitting up against that right spot. Janus grunted now, unable to talk either as he just kissed, licked, and caressed his lover.   
Then he shoved down hard into Thomas, who came a third time and fell limp onto Janus. Something round started to move up into him, pushing past his hole and into his warm walls.

Thomas moaned and shivered as the first egg slowly entered into him. The leathery feel was soft against him, a familiar weight. He placed a hand on his abdomen as he felt the second egg, about the size of a dodgeball, the leather ones, enter slowly into him.   
Janus was panting through his nose, having cum twice while doing this. The idea of his eggs moving into his mate was making his skin and peni very sensitive. It didn't help that his lover was petting him with his other hand.  
Eyes near rolled into the back of his head as the third egg pushed its way in with the others. Thomas rubbed his slightly pudgy stomach as Janus relaxed. 

"Wow..." Thomas breathed out, "Three eggs Jannie?" he asked looking back at him with tired, doe eyes.   
Janus chuckled licking and kissing his neck again, but lazily this time. "Yeah... shocker for me too sunshine." he murmured against his skin.   
A giggled burst past his lips as he turned kissing Janus's cheek, "I'm sure this will be lovely, but lets no jinx ourselves." he then yawned leaning against Janus's neck and shoulder. 

Janus pulled out of him, some white substance leaking out for a moment as he picked up his sleepy mate and carried him over to the large nest bed. they shared. He smiled at Thomas, wrapping carefully around him to let the eggs settle but also to keep his mate nice and warm.   
He bent over holding Thomas in his arms, "I love you." he cooed to him.  
Thomas smiled sleepily at him, "Love you too." he muttered back, closing his eyes as the two contently slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small break here from all the Logan love, next up is Patton and Logan, Logicality. 
> 
> I understand this isn't everyone's cup a tea, which is why I suggest people read the summary as I put in it what you'll expect. 
> 
> Yup, totally paying rent for hell now. lol  
> I enjoyed this, getting to come up with how naga's and lamia's society works were fun.   
> And getting to do soft couple Thomceit was fun as well.


	5. Logicality - Want To Say That Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton needs to learn to keep his mouth shut, but it's hard when he so easily can rile up his husband.
> 
> Suggested by AceOfFates, who wanted married Logicality with size difference, dom Logan, and hard sex. Hope I did good with this.

Patton sighed happily as he finished up counting the money and put it into the safe after recording the numbers. He smiled to himself as he locked it up and finished cleaning the counter. He looked over to see his husband putting up the last of the returned books. His blue eyes watching Logan move his arm up to effortlessly put things on the top shelf. Gosh, he wishes he was that tall.

Turning back as he finished up and made sure he had everything, Patton moved over to Logan and wrapped his arms around Logan. He pressed his face into Logan's back and breathed in the comforting scent of parchment and sandalwood.   
Logan huffed, "Not now dear." he told him, "We can cuddle at the house, I still have to put up these books." he grumbled.

The sound of the silence was filled with just their movements and voices. All alone, most had gone home, leaving just the two of them. Patton scoffed, "What if I want to do so now?" he asked simply.  
Logan gazed down at Patton passively "Well sadly it takes two to tango, so looks like it's still a no." he deadpanned. "Now get off, I need both arms to put books away.

Patton made a face at that and stubbornly held on, "Make me." he told his husband. But as soon as the words left his mouth, Patton wishes he hadn't said them as he felt Logan stiffen.  
Silence hung in the air, Patton held his breath but didn't move. Then squeaked when Logan turned sharply to him gripping his shirt. "What was that my love?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Patton stared, whelp he's already started digging, might as well. "I said make me, darling." he said looking up at Logan's dark blue eyes in defiance. Mischief danced around in the light blue ones as Logan rose an elegant eyebrow at him.  
"Is that defiance I here, I thought I told you brats don't get softness." Logan told him with a smirk.

He tried not to shake in excitement, "I'll be a brat if I want to." he told his beautiful husband with a cross of his arms. "And there is nothing you can-" he yelped as Logan shoved him onto the table holding him down.  
"And what my cupcake?" Logan grinned down at him like a wolf who caught a rabbit. 

Patton was blushing now looking up at his six foot four Logan, staring down at his mere five-foot self. "I... I said you can't do anything about it." he managed out quivering a bit, he loved it when Logan got like this.

A chuckle escaped Logan's mouth as he leaned down to Patton's ear, "Oh I think there is." he whispered into his ear. "And you'll be cleaning it up."   
Before Patton could protest, his pants were yanked off him as lips crashed into his. He could only let out mewls as Logan roughly kissed him. Biting and tugging at the lips and wrestling him down with ease. Next came off the shirt, as Patton was put naked on the table.  
Logan looked into his eyes with a smirk, "Try not to make too much of a sound, the windows are open still." he purred out showing his teeth in an evil grin. 

Patton covered his mouth as he near moaned when Logan licked his length and squeezed it lightly. Oh god yes! He bucked a bit at that as Logan licked under his base, coating his length with saliva. Logan then took his five inches in all at once, as Patton gave a muffled sound into his hand.  
Logan looked pleased with himself as he started to go fast without any leisure time. He also didn't do this long, pulling off when he knew Patton was close. He tsked, "Alright Pat? Tact that onto the number of times I'll ram you." he said coolly.

"L-Lolo." Patton panted out through his hand, "I... I need it." he whined.  
Moving to put himself in, he at least prepped himself first before then, he didn't want to hurt Patton too much "I know Patton, I know." Logan cooed to him before inserting himself into Patton with a deep hum.  
Patton gasped at that and clenched with his back arching, "Gosh Pat," Logan groaned, "didn't I fuck you last night?" he asked his small boyfriend.  
Small boyfriend was muttering something, as all eleven inches went in. "S-So big!" Patton cried out as he was hard as can be. Something it felt like Logan was going to split him in two, and he loved it. 

Logan kissed his neck and started to thrust at a fast pace. Pulling out a few inches to ram it back in. Making squelching and wet slapping sounds at the balls hit hard against his ass. "Oh fuck." Logan grunted out, "Keep clenching like that Pat and you'll make me cum early!" he panted out.  
Patton was babbling at that point, begging Logan to hit him harder. The table groaned and creaked under them. All thoughts of being quiet were out the window, literally. Lost in a haze of lust.

He wasn't holding back either, pounding away with ferocity. "Harder!" Patton near screamed, "Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled out for all to hear, unashamed by that point.   
"S-So am I." Logan managed out as he held his lover by his neck on the table, making Patton gasp and pant. 

"L-LOGAN!" Patton said at the top of his lungs as he came.  
Logan cried out also as he shoved deep into Patton again and yanked his lover into his chest.   
The wet sounds of something hitting the floor were heard, as the two were panting. Slowly coming down from their high to stare at each other. Patton's glasses were crooked on his face, as his hair was a mess as well. 

Logan had now a soft smile on his face as he leaned close and kissed Patton's forehead.   
Patton smiled hugging him as he rested his chin on Logan's shoulder. Shivering in delight when Logan pulled out. "That's gonna be another mess to clean up." Patton sighed.  
Logan shook his head, "I'll deal with it, I don't think you can bend down for a while now." he jokingly said. "You alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked worriedly.  
Shaking his head Patton smiled, "You never do, I love it when your rough." he said in a content tone. 

Smiling he petted Patton's hair, "I'll go get the mop and something to clean us up." he kissed Patton softly. "Don't move too much my dear." he said going to leave.  
Patton sighed happily sitting on the table as he rubbed his stomach. Then frowned, he looked over to the window and blushed bright red.

Standing there, at the window, was Virgil, their son, wide-eyed and blushing. 

Patton stared back his mouth gapped like a fish before he tried to put on his clothing. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly "Logan, we have a problem!" he called for his husband. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... this was fun. I like a Top Logan. 
> 
> Poor Virgil is gonna need some therapy now. This is why you always close the windows.


	6. DRLAMP - From Bottom To Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets a call from a very frantic friend who needs some help. He heads to his room, leaving his sides.... who don't know how to keep their mouths shut so no one gets horny. Which turns into an argument about who is top and who is bottom. 
> 
> Requested by Lalaholidayland - They wanted a cum slut Bottom Patton having the power to choose who he will get off first and last. 
> 
> I've never done anything like this, so we'll see how it goes.

Thomas blinked when his phone went off and he frowned a bit, that was the third time these past ten minutes. Looking at Logan, who waved his hand, he walked over picking up the phone. They all could hear what was on the other end, a very frantic friend near in tears babbling about some very heavy topics.   
Standing there for a moment wide-eyed with Virgil shifting, Patton patted his kiddo's shoulder to calm him. "We'll be fine Thomas." he said happily. Nodding Thomas quickly went upstairs to get comfortable. 

Just another day in the life of their host. They all stood there partly listening to the conversation, but also not. Thomas was finishing up the video today, so they didn't want to break the scene.   
There was a tap of the foot as Remus huffed next to Roman, "This is booooring!" the duke whined. "Where are all the juicy details!" he said dramatically.

"Remus, I do think everyone wants to talk about their sex life over the phone." Janus said calmly as he had taken off his gloves to do his nails. Quickly getting Virgil to do them for him, as it helped the anxious side to calm down and gave him something to focus on. 

"Poor girl though, to find out her date was cheating on her, that's awful." Patton said as he looked down, being feelings meant he was feeling for Thomas right now and how he'd be in that situation.  
Logan hums, "I suppose it's natural, humans aren't meant to stay with one person. There is heavy evidence to suggest that humans only started the idea of one person very early. After all, early life meant that you needed very baby you could get." he commented casually. 

Remus grinned, "Exactly, which is why I keep saying Thomas needs to start a harem of men!" he said as if it was obvious.   
"Wouldn't that be a poly?" Roman asked his brother confused.   
Janus shook his head, "No Roman, a Harem is where there are only one top and several bottoms, a poly there is equal footing for all to choose. And Harems typically tend to be females with one male." he told him. Logan nodded confirming that, getting used to the fact Janus knew things too. 

Virgil pipped up next not looking up from painting Janus's nails, "And how would Thomas even start one with males, he's terrible at flirting, like me." he grumbled with a wrinkle of his nose as he went in for some details.   
"Oh, Vee, I'd not say you are terrible at flirting, because I wouldn't say Roman is worse." Janus commented calmly with a beautiful smile down at Virgil. Making the other flush and look away. 

"HEY!" Roman said Janus bleeped at him as he looked smug, Roman rolled his eyes. It was all if good fun though, both having learned how the other jokes and such.   
"Besides Kiddos," Patton chirped from his spot, "I don't think Thomas could handle being top all the time." he said casually. "I mean, not all of us are tops.".

"Excuse you, I easily tower over all of you." Remus said in his offended dukey noises.  
Virgil scoffed, "That's not what I heard last night in Janus's room." he commented casually from his spot, having finished one hand. Janus smirked at that as he looked at his nails. 

Remus sputtered at that as Roman was snorting, "You are one to talk emo, we all know you're a bottom." the prince said with a wave of his hand  
Virgil looked up at that, "Yet I easily top you." he deadpanned with an eyebrow raise.  
It was Roman's turn to sputter. 

Patton shifted from where he stood, "Y-Yeah, he kind of is a dom." he managed out as he felt a little uncomfortable. He looked around and could tell he wasn't the only one.  
"Could we please change topics?" Logan asked calmly, adjusting his tie. 

Janus tasted the air with his tongue and gave a wicked smile, "Something wrong boys?" he asked "Or am I not the only one feeling frisky?' he winked.  
Remus was whining, as he definitely was. Roman was very quiet as he looked away grumbling to himself. Virgil was gnawing on his thumbnail having finished up with Janus. And Janus was very smug right now, "After all Virgil, you are in a perfect position." 

Virgil shot up, "Oh hell no, I am not bottom for you." he hissed at him.  
Janus pouted at that, "Well I am certainly not bottom for anyone here." he commented.  
"That's only due to your powers." Roman snarked back from his area.  
The snake side just smiled, "Powers you guys keep coming back for." he smirked at Roman who squeaked flushing.

"Let's be honest here, Logan and Janus would top anyone." Came from the kitchen with the sounds of someone going through the fridge.  
"Wrath." Virgil said as the voice hummed, "Shut Up!" he snapped, 'Wrath' hummed again at that and went quiet. 

"Well if we all are to want to get off, who would be bottom?" Remus grumbled, "No one seems willing to be so, how upsetting!" he pouted with his arms crossed. Arguments broke out at that and who would be bottom for who.

"I'll be bottom." came a soft tone as they all turned to look at a sheepish Patton. "I mean, I normally am for all of you." 

Blinking was all around as they stared at Patton, then Logan nodded, "Acceptable. Patton, you can choose who you want to help out first to last."  
"What!? Give the submissive the power?' Remus gasped at Logan.  
Logan fixed him with a hard stare, "Yes, because it's Patton's choice to be bottom." he said in a matter-of-factly tone.   
Remus shrank in on himself, "Yes teacher." he said as Logan nodded with a pleasing look. Virgil was snickering along with Roman at that, yeah Logan was a huge top when not with Janus. 

Patton was smiling, "Seems easy enough... but ah... it's hard to choose between my kiddos." he said.  
"Patton don't continue to say that in that tone." Janus hummed saying what everyone was thinking.   
The moral side blinked at that then frowned in thought. "Am I going to do so in front of all of you?" he asked, not sounding embarrassed just curious.

"OH GODS YES!" Remus said with a starry-eyed look.  
Virgil shifted, "Seems kind of personal to ask..." he muttered.

Patton waved his hand as he looked at all of them, "Well... how about I start with your Virgil? If it gets too much then you can leave." he said.  
Virgil was flushing at that but Roman and Remus started to pout, "What, dad are you playing favorites!" Roman whined along with his brother.

Putting his hands on his hips Patton said, "Yes, I am, Virgil is my favorite so he goes first." he said.  
The twins gapped in unison, Logan was coughing into his hand as Janus was hiding his smile behind his. Virgil looked like he wanted to hide in his hoodie. 

"Don't worry Virgil, if anything we'll mostly be too in our own heads to really pay attention." Logan said as Patton went over to him with a bright smile.   
Virgil was a flustered mess right now at the idea of doing this in front of others. But Patton was quick to pull him into a deep kiss to get his mind off of it. Which in turn got Virgil to push back easily going from shy to dominate once he was pulled into the heat of the moment. 

It was something Patton easily did, being the heart of everyone. He could pull the others into a rather blissful daze by overwhelming certain feelings. Unlike Janus's hypnosis, Patton didn't use his often. But right now Virgil needed help in calming down.   
The others watched a little wide-eyed for some and interested for others as Virgil threaded his hand through Patton's hair nipping at his lips and making soft sounds. Remus was already undressing as Roman groaned next to him with an eye roll at his brother. 

Patton giggled moving his head down kissing Virgil's neck and one down as he felt around Virgil's shoulders and waist. Before using his teeth to unzip Virgil's pants and pull his underwear down.  
Everyone stared at the impressive length Virgil had, sure he was no eleven like Logan or had two of ten like Janus, but eight inches wasn't that bad. Patton kissed Virgil's tip as he had the side leaned on the wall, lost in a pleasurable haze. 

Roman was shifting as well as it didn't help his brother was playing with himself and panting. So he moved next to Janus, who nodded in understanding. But also seemed very uncomfortable as he was sitting down on the stairs cross-legged. Logan was red in the face, why did he agree to watch again?

Then Patton moved his head down over the tip and groaned as Virgil gasped at the feeling of the warm inside of Patton's mouth. The tongue licked over his tip, tasting the pre-cum with pleased hums.  
Patton then squeaked around Virgil when something gripped his length. He felt something slimy start to rub him as he groaned, moving lower around Virgil. Knowing who it was, and not caring as he rocked his hips a little. The tentacles moving to take off his pants. 

"hmmm, this is a lovely sigh." Janus commented as Virgil didn't seem to be paying attention, just petting Patton's hair. The top of Remus's tentacle swirled around Patton's dick, making the moral side groan. Which in turn made Virgil shiver as Patton took him fully in, both of them moaning out.  
Virgil then let out a small cry as he came, Patton followed suit as he gave a happy sound. Nearly everyone in the room came at the sight of Patton swallowing it with ease. Virgil slumped over, completely out cold as Patton pulled off. 

Remus was licking the tip of his tentacle liking the taste of Patton's cum on it. Patton frowned, "I guess I used a bit too much on him." he said worriedly. Virgil was slump against the wall with a smile on his face as he was fast asleep.

"Doesn't matter!" Remus said as Roman nodded along with that statement, "Pick one of us next, preferably me!" he said.

Patton looked at the twins with smiled brightly, "Why not both of you?" he asked. "Who wants the back end?" he winked at them.  
Janus snorted laughter at the twin's wide eyes and Logan rolled his own eyes as they quickly rock paper scissored for it. 

Roman got the mouth as Remus was going to fuck Patton from behind. Patton went over to the twins before they could fight and kissed Remus lovingly. The taste of Virgil's cum still in his mouth, making Remus hum as it mixed so well with Patton's own taste of caramel. Licking around in his mouth wanting to lap it all up. Patton pulled back as a thin trail of saliva connected them, then moved over kissing Roman next as Remus moved to the back side.

The creative side hummed happily into the kiss brushing his fingers along Patton's neck as trails of red sparks left his fingers. Making Patton moan softly, then to make a small mewl sound as Remus started to lick him and finger his ass.

Patton let Roman kiss his neck, leaving small Hickes in his wake. Before he moved down and undid his pants. He then moved over and wasted no time taking Roman in his mouth. Which was followed by Remus slamming into him.  
Crying on around the dick in his mouth, Patton arched his back as his legs were near taken off the ground. Remus's eyes flashed red as he started to thrust. Which in turn made Patton started to bob on Roman's nine inches. 

Patton was the small length, but out of all of them, he could last the longest. Janus watched his tongue flicking out a lot as his eyes were both slit-like. Logan was squirming as he watched Remus's dick push in and out of Patton at a rapid pace. The balls of both slapping against Patton's ass and neck.  
The twins were both moaning in need as Remus gripped Patton's ass cheeks hard, one of his tentacles moved to again start to rub Patton's length. All of them were grunting and moaning in time, Patton's eyes were near rolled in the back of his head.

With a deep growl Remus slammed fully in as his balls spasmed a little bit and he came, Roman cried out as Patton was pushed balls deep into his length and he came also.   
For his part Patton was taking in their cum with ease, groaning as he pulled off Roman and cum splattered onto his face. He took deep breaths as Remus pull out, shooting some cum on his back. 

The twins swayed on their feet Roman collapsing on the couch as Remus sat down next to Virgil. Patton got up and smiled, still not that exhausted. "Janus," Patton winked at him, "Let's see if I can take two at once." he moved over and wasted no time pulling Janus's pants down.

The snake side smirking at that, as he was erect and ready, both his dicks proudly showing. Patton moved down then shook his ass at Logan with a wink. Logan smirked at that as he moved over and took off his pants to push into Patton, shivering at the sound of him pushing past Remus's cum with a loud sound.   
Patton started to suck on Janus's ball sack first, his nose rubbing the lower dick with soft pants. The breath tickling Janus's base as his breathing hitched. 

Looking up at the liar Patton smiled, cum dripping from his hair and cheek as he licked around his sack. Logan started to slowly thrust, wanting to savor this feeling as his mouth was gapped in pleasure.  
Janus was smiling down at Patton petting his hair and moving his finger up to taste what was left of Roman. Humming at the rather rich taste the prince always had. Pulling off his balls, Patton moved over and took the two tips into his mouth. 

Janus groaned at that pushing slightly deeper in when his arched back. Logan groaned also at the sound at the feeling of tight walls gripping his length. He started to go slightly faster, cum squirting around his dick, wow Remus filled up Patton good.  
Patton moved down and down until he was near the base and started to lick between Janus's dicks. Taking in the details of each, panting with his nose as Logan hit that right spot. He moaned around Janus and bobbed his head. 

Their breathing started to become more erratic, until Janus gripped Patton's head and yanked him down, coming into the other's throat. Patton made a started sound, but it soon turned to more moans. At the sight, Logan jerked and let out a deep sound as he came also.   
Patton near passed out, it was so much, the idea of him having five peoples cum inside him. He jerk as he followed suit, cumming long and hard at the mere thought of Logan and Remus's cum pushing to go deep inside him. The idea of his stomach was so full.

He pulled off Janus again getting coated in the others cum, dripping down his face. Logan pulled off too as Patton near fell to the floor panting, his tongue lolled out like a dog. Covered in sweat and cum, as it leaked out his asshole. He laid there as his own dripped out of his length. He rubbed his stomach, which was very full by this point, making him shiver in delight at the feeling of it all moving around inside him.

Everyone was too tired for aftercare as they sat there, or laid, in bliss, just taking in the afterglow.

"What the fuck you guys!?" Thomas yelled from the stairs as he looked at the sight in front of him. 

They all jolted at the looking up at Thomas, some sheepish, other sluggishly. There was a pause, then Remus smirked, "I get mouth this time brother." he said seeing Thomas's pants and the obvious bulge.  
"I'm willing to swap." Janus looked at Logan as he grinned at Thomas. "Maybe Patton was right, Thomas is a bottom." he chuckled as they all got up.

Thomas, meanwhile, was blushing, as his sides stalked to him. Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was long, a little harder than I thought. But I think I'm proud of how it turned out. What do you guys think? 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this, it was fun despite the challenge.


	7. Anxiceit - Can you Resist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't see alot of Virgil and Janus out there, so when I was given free rein to choose I went with this. 
> 
> Ideas were given to me by Doxx, who had a number of ideas that I might try for each. This one is where Deceit can puppeteer a side to do things. And Virgil got too cocky thinking he could take it.

Virgil glared at Janus's smug smile from where he sat, his hand moving against his will as he rubbed himself. Maybe for once, he bit off more than he could chew. Janus all the time went on about how he easily could take over Thomas's mind if he wanted to. But just either didn't see the point to or just cared little to try. 

And, being himself, Virgil called him a liar. Too which is how he got here, being forced to self-pleasure in front of snake face. The rules of their game had been simple, Virgil just had to resist Janus's power to prove that Janus was lying. And the anxious side thought he could easily win against this.   
Janus had merely raised his hands up and Virgil had felt little pricks along his skin before his arms raised above his head.

And quickly Janus had him undress and sit down. Which is how it gets to this scene, of Virgil jacking off with a bright blush on his face and glare to Janus. "Oh come on Virgil it's not that hard." Janus chuckled to him. "My strings aren't even that tight." 

Making a face, Virgil tried to stop his hand from moving, but he found no matter how hard he tried to pull away, he just kept rubbing his length. He would be embarrassed if he wasn't angry at how easily Janus was making a fool of him. Rubbing himself lazily at the sight of Virgil jerking off and moving his hands to make Virgil finger himself.  
"Hmmm, that's a nice feeling huh?" Janus purred to Virgil, "Utter helplessness, the loss of control in your limbs. Knowing you are at my complete mercy." he smirked, "Nod yes."

Virgil tried to fight it, but his chin moved up and down as he nodded. Janus snickered a bit, "Confirm it, Virgil, repeated after me: I love being controlled by you, Master." 

Fighting to keep his mouth shut, as the words bubbled just in his throat. Janus smirked, "I said, repeat after me." he snapped his fingers.  
Virgil jolted, "I love being controlled by you, Master." he found himself saying to Janus.   
Smiling at him, Janus nodded, "Good boy, add another finger now, you deserve a reward." he cooed, as Virgil gasped at the second finger that entered his ass as he lazily rubbed himself.   
Glaring again Virgil scowled, "When I get out of this I'll wipe that smug smile off your face." he snarled.

Janus rose an eyebrow, "Silence Virgil, I didn't give you permission to talk back." he said, with a click Virgil's mouth shut. "Good pet." he smiled brightly, "Doesn't this feel so good, knowing you don't have to worry about anything. Just let me do all that thinking for you, you just have to look pretty." 

Virgil groaned faintly, gosh this shouldn't feel as good as it did. But he found the more he thought about it, the harder he got. The idea he didn't have any say or control over his body, and the idea that Janus could make him do anything... ug he didn't find this kinky.  
Seemingly sensing his thoughts, Janus looked pleased, "Virgil, tell me the truth, tell me you want me to fuck you."

Eyes widening as his mouth opened he didn't have time to stop himself. "Please Master, please fuck me. I love you being in control." he whined out, his face turned bright red.   
Janus purred softly at that, "Really my pet, how badly do you want it? How badly do you want my dicks?" he asked.  
"So badly..." Virgil whined out, "I need you to shove them in me and cum inside me. I need to be fucked like the slut I am." he told him.

Janus laughed at that, "Gosh Virgil, I don't even have to coax it out of you, you must really think you are a slut." he commented. "Add another finger my pet." he snapped his fingers.  
Virgil groaned as he did so, falling over as his ass was in the air fingering himself rapidly as he found he couldn't cum. "Ah ah ah." Janus wagged his finger, "You won't cum until I give the command." 

He whined at that, losing himself to the pleasurable haze unable to really think. He wanted to fight it, to prove he could, but oh this felt so good! He wanted more!  
Janus looked at the side in front of him with a smile on his face, "So much I could do to you Virgil, and you'd love every second of it." he pleasured himself with a hum enjoying the sight of Virgil humping his hand and ass. 

"Speak pet, tell me you want me." he said moving behind Virgil.  
The anxious side moaned, "I want it... please... I want it Master. Fuck me." he moaned out, too lost to really form proper sentences. "I need your cum." he finally said.  
"Good," Janus said before he yanked Virgil's hand away and rammed into him. Virgil cried out in bliss, his legs shook, unable to cum. "Hands behind your back." he commanded, as Virgil did so without much thought. 

Janus stared to go hard and fast, knowing he could do what he wanted and Virgil wouldn't cum until he commanded. It was fun, Virgil was a blabbing mess, "Please let me cum." he kept begging over and over.   
Grunting with pleasure Janus shoved his dick in and out of Virgil's ass, shivering at the feeling of the tight walls gripping his length. Each wrinkle rubbing him the right way as he gripped Virgil's wrists. He laughed a bit at the sight of Virgil drooling under him.

Then he shoved in, "Cum." he commanded, Virgil cried out as he did so once. Janus groaned as the walls gripped him, "Again!" he told him, Virgil's eyes rolled back as he came again. Janus shoved harder. "Cum again!" Janus commanded as he shoved in fully and came himself.

"JANUS!" Virgil yelled out as he came long and hard on that last command, feeling Janus's own hot seed pour into him. His back arched, his tongue lolled out as he drooled down his chin. Slowly it ended for them as Virgil shook under Janus.

They laid there for a moment before Janus snapped his finger and Virgil fell over like a puppet cut from his string. 

They bother were panting, Virgil felt Janus pulled out as he groaned, "Asshole." he said through his pants.  
Janus smiled at him and scooped up Virgil, "Don't pretend you didn't like it." he cooed to him.

Virgil scoffed, but Janus could tell Virgil would be lying if he said he didn't love it. And the small quirk of his lips was enough to prove it. "Did I prove I was telling the truth?" he teased him kissing Virgil's forehead.

"Yeah... you win this round snake boy." Virgil grumbled as he snuggled into Janus's arms as the other cleaned them both off.   
Janus smiled, "I think I did go a bit too far, get some sleep." he cooed kissing Virgil's forehead again.   
"Kay..." Virgil muttered with a yawn as he curled up close to Janus. 

Janus sighed with a fond look, "Be a good boy and we can do it again." he promised, making Virgil smile as slowly he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil laughter*  
> I love this kind of hypnosis/controlling. And don't worry Virgil will be fine.
> 
> I'll possibly do more of Doxx requests as they gave me three. 
> 
> Comment if you want me to do a request for you also. Just read the rules and such. I enjoy writing these, gives me a distraction.


	8. Logincecality - Tis Villain's vs Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah three in one day, sure!  
> Because I want to shove an ice pick through my dad's head for being himself. :D 
> 
> So, here is me taking out my frustration by having Logan punish some villains! 
> 
> Suggested by AcesofFates, who wanted Logan as a hero and Patton and Roman as the two villains.

Roman was expecting to go in finding his partner had been captured or possibly being forced to reform. What he wasn't expecting to find was a very... compromisable position they were in. One that forced blood to rush up to his face and trickle out the side of his nose, and that made his pants very tight and uncomfortable. 

Patton was under Logan his ass red as Roman's face as Logan was shoving into him with no mercy. Making loud moaning sounds as the nerd fucked him. Roman watched with wide eyes as the penis slid in and out of Patton's ass, making wet plopping sounds. Patton was crying out each time Logan hit that sensitive spot, his lips swollen and red from trying to hold in his sounds of pleasure.

The red clad villain could only stare at his partner as Logan pulled out of him with a growl. "Seems you attached attention, naughty slut." he said coolly to him, Roman squeak thinking they didn't know he was there.   
With a snap of his finger, Logan pointed at Roman, "Stay." he commanded, Roman felt like his body was in tight bindings.

See Logan had the power to freeze time around a certain object at that time. Which is why Roman and Patton off had to team up to outsmart him. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Didn't help that Logan also was incredibly smart with the power of telekinesis on the side.   
Walking over to Roman, completely naked and leaving Patton a panting mess on the table, he circled the other villain. Roman was definitely not flustered and growing erect at the mere thought of his situation. 

"Hmmm, I was wondering when you'd catch on." Logan mused to him, "Took you longer than expected, but I suppose they say ignorance is bliss. Guess I'll just have to punish you as well."

"W-Wait what!?" Roman said when squeaked then Logan gave him a hard stare.  
"Well, you've been naughty, much longer than Patton over there. So I'd say ten licks will do it." Logan hummed and moved Over to Roman pulling up a stool as he bent him over his knee.

Roman's eyes widen, oh god he was going to be spanked!? Logan chuckled, "Hmmm, I can feel how hard you are like this do you?" he sneered at him, Roman whined a bit as his tights were taken off of his outfit. Exposing his bare ass for the world to see and his very throbbing cock at that.   
Logan ran his hand over the smooth skin, "Huh, you're not as firm as Patton." he commented as Roman shivered. "Now then, you bad prince, I'm going to make sure you've learned your lesson about being a bad boy. Understand?"

Roman nodded to that eyes screwed shut, gods this was going to feel good. And it did, the hand came down on his ass as Roman yelped a little at the sting and near came right there. He bit his lip to keep from yelling out, near drawing blood as he did so. Logan had positioned him just right so that Roman's hard on would rub against his leg with each slap.   
Tears pricked as Logan hit him a fifth time on his ass, he was yelping each time, unable to stop himself. Patton had yet to move from his spot, seemingly exhausted from it all. 

As it ended Logan tsked, "Oh we are far from done you bitch." he snarled, Roman looked up at him when he was turned around. Hissing at the stinging pain on his rear but also giving needy eyes to Logan.  
"P-Please." Roman managed out, "S-Say that again." he near begged him as he tried to rub his length. 

"Ah ah." Logan gripped Roman's wrist stopping him, "Naughty boy, do you like being called such rude things?" he teased him.   
Roman nodded to him with his eyes screwed shut, "Y-Yes!" he panted out.  
"What is with you villains, are you so depraved?" Logan asked as he snapped his fingers and Roman could move again. He was dropped to his knees as Logan stood towering above him. 

His eyes looked at Roman, "I know you have the power to create, I want you to make a vibrator Roman." he commanded.  
Eyes widening, Roman shakily waved his hand as he made one he used at home, a deep red one. Logan smirked as he moved over and coated it with some saliva, before shoving it into Roman who jolted a bit.

"Now here's how this will work little prince." Logan smiled at him deviously "You'll suck me off with that pretty mouth of yours, and if I am pleased I'll turn it up." he said showing the remote in his hands. "Understand?"  
Nodding to that, Roman crawled over to Logan and licked the length of the other as Logan set it to level one. He near fell over when the soft vibrations started. But blinked through the lustful haze to start taking Logan in. 

Roman bobbed his head up and down with eager need, until they were at level three and his legs were shaking. Then he was suddenly pulled off as he looked up confused at Logan. Who smiled down at him just as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Patton was up and was next to him on his knees.  
"You didn't even cum." he whined up at Logan with puppy dog eyes.

"Yet I still managed to wear you out." Logan chuckled petting Patton's hair as the other pouted and nuzzled his hand. "Still needy my cum slut?" he asked with a grin.  
Patton looked up at him with adoring eyes as he joined Roman in kissing and licking Logan's length. Making the hero groan softly at the feeling.

The two were rubbing themselves as Roman was seeing stars when the vibrator went up another level. A thin trail of droll ran down his mouth as Logan scoffed, "Look at you, you're a complete mess. Where is that mouth of yours RoRo? No comback?" he teased him as Roman looked up at him through blurry vision.   
Logan grinned as he enjoyed their looks, knowing also Patton was using his powers to amplify their feelings. Possibly without knowing it, as Patton was sucking on his length as Roman seemed to dazed to function. 

With a grunt he gripped Patton's head and forced him down. Patton then came at the forcefulness as Logan came in mouth. Roman seeing this, and Logan's hand slipping turning up to the highest setting, followed by Patton's power brusting his own pleasure, he followed them. Letting out a loud yell of pleasure as he came, clenching around the vibrator. 

Roman's vision spun as he slump forward onto the ground with a thud. Patton pulled off Logan panting as he was also dazed. Logan managed to catch Patton as he was closer when the other went out cold also. The room slowly felt less heavy as Patotn's power faded out due to him being asleep. 

Logan looked worried, "Oh dear, looks like you over used your powers there Patton.' he said to him as he moved over taking the vibrator out of Roman who was twitching on the ground. He sighed shaking his head, "I suppose I can let you two stay a bit longer." he smiled a bit.

Picking them up he carried them to is room as he laid them down and cleaned them off. They'll be out for a while. Logan smiled fondly, if someone had told him he'd have fallen for the two he was suppose to hate, he'd have frozen them in place for a few days. But here he was.  
He kissed Roman's cheek along with Patton's, "Rest well you two." he said as he left the room.

Roman cracked an eye open and looked at Patton who was smiling at him, "So that's where you've been vanishing to?" he whispered.  
Patton nodded sleepily, "Wanted to tell you... but wasn't sure how." he said sheepishly. "You okay?" he asked.  
"Are you kidding?' Roman laughed breathlessly, "That was the best experience in sex I've had in a while. Who knew the nerd could be a forceful dom." he muttered just as tired.

"You're not mad?" patton asked softly looking at him.  
Roman shook his head faintly, "no, just upset you didn't think to share sooner." he teased him then yawned. "Does this mean we have to give up being villains?" he grumbled.

Patton giggled, "No, Lolo said he likes it when we misbehave?" he said in a humorous tone.  
"Good, because I didn't plan on stopping." Roman smiled before snuggling up to Patton.  
The other smiled at that nuzzling Roman back, "Neither did I." he said as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside the room, Logan smiled, he hoped they kept to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an eh for me because I've never done anything like it so I'm not sure if I've done a good job or not. What do you guys think?


	9. Roceit - You're Loved My Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just wants to forget it all, just wants to have a time where he's not worried about anything. But, to tell the others such things... Patton would surely scold him, as would Logan, and he doesn't even want to think about Remus and Virgil. So he keeps it to himself. But Janus knows a liar when he sees one. 
> 
> Suggested by DRAgonpal, who wanted a Roman who secretly likes hypnosis and a Janus who wants to give Roman praises. So praise kink people and hypnosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder from Mom Friend Jade here. I know I joke about 'infecting' people with kinks. But here's something to know kids.  
> You can like to write to read about a kink, but never want to do it in real life 
> 
> I like to write and read about vore, hypnosis, and the such. But given I am claustrophobic and Ace, I wouldn't really do these things in real life.   
> Don't worry about it to much guys, so long as you're not actually going to go fuck a dog to be knotted, but you like reading about being knotted, it's alright. It's normal for people to have weird kinks.

Roman stared lazily up at the ceiling as he moved his hand creating trails of red sparks from it. He sighed to himself, normally this calmed him down easily, just to mindlessly stare at the sparks. But lately, nothing seemed to stop the constant reminders of what he needed to do, what he couldn't do, what was right for Thomas. How would any of them know what creative right was for Thomas, none of them were creativity after all.   
It's days like this one he envied his brother just a little. So free to do what he wants when he wants, Janus, though a strict mother like person, didn't stifle Remus to conform to a set way. Sure there were rules that Remus couldn't destroy the mindscape and such, but Remus still had the power to ask for it without backlash form others. He supposed that's why Patton didn't particularly like his brother. 

Turning on his side he laid there in thought wondering again if he should just stop listening to what other people told him. But then the fear of being silenced like Remus normally is popped up. Roman groaned ruffling his hair with his hands, how he wished he could just turn off his thoughts and drown it all out.  
But that came with its own version of unwanted thoughts, of what the others would think. Laying back down on the bed with a groan, life was just too complicated.

Little did he know was that his brother was voicing concerns to Janus. Remus wasn't an idiot, despite acting the way he did. He knew of every unwanted, intrusive thought there was in the mind scape. And lately, he's been more worried for his brother as he could hear a lot from him.   
Remus may be loud, proud, and very invasive about things, but one thing he was not was a kink shamer. Just take one good look at him! He's a walking kink list. So when he heard his brother's thoughts about certain things, he decided to bring it up with Janus. 

Snake boy wasn't at all shocked to learn Roman might have a fetish for hypnosis. Honesty he was more shocked to find out that it wasn't someone like Virgil or Logan. Those two had always struck him as the type to just want to be mindless. But Roman, he kind of figured after their last argument from the latest episode. They have since made up, on shaky terms.   
If Janus were to say the truth, which was not likely, he's had stated that Roman having a hypnosis fetish was both intriguing and upsetting. Upsetting as in Roman truly was at his lowest to just want to be used and controlled. 

Though Janus knew the others cared about Roman, he also knew Roman wasn't completely wrong in thinking they did only tolerate him in at times. Having lived and spent a lot of time with Remus he knew creativity energy was chaotic at best, and at worst was insane. It was only logical if Logan was to see it for himself, that Roman was much to handle.

Which is what lead up to Janus walking to Roman's room and knocking on his door near the end of the day. He waited quietly as Roman opened the door, dressed in silky reddish-white pajamas and his hair a mess. He blinked a few times "Janus?" he asked confused.  
"Yes... may I come in?" Janus asked curiously with a slight tilt of his head.

Roman stared before moving aside and allowing Janus into his room. The room truly did look and feel like a royal bed-chamber. A huge bed that you'd sink into, soft rugs, and low fairy lights for when the lights were off. Shockingly it wasn't too bright, though had Janus not taken the short cut he'd have had to trek through the imagination to get here. 

"What is it you want?" Roman asked too tired to care for insults or the such right now. He looked really worn down and like he hadn't been sleeping well.  
Janus turned to him and crossed his arms, "Well being the fandom feels I am a self-care snake, which they aren't wrong, you really think I'd not notice you weren't being kind to yourself, Roman?" he tutted at him.

Flushing red, Roman looked away, "So?" he grumbled softly.  
Janus looked at him, "So, I am come to help out. Just something simple known has Hypno-Therapy." he said with a wave of his hand. He had to play this right, he knew Roman wouldn't just open up about his desires. 

Roman blinked at that, "Oh..." he said a little shocked, worried for a moment as Janus shooed him to the soft red, fluffy couches.   
"Normally I prefer to do this in my room, but as the others are asleep we won't be interrupted." Janus said calmly. "Ever heard of hypnosis before, Roman?"

Roman was a bit too confused to really ask why Janus was doing this, but given he was the 'self-care snake' it supposed that was the closest to an answer he was going to get. He wasn't a complete idiot, sure he might not get the first time, but he wasn't stupid.   
"Well, just from watching the Jungle Book and a few documentaries with Logan about people who do it for a show." Roman admitted sheepishly to him, hoping he didn't sound like he was clueless. 

Janus hummed with a nod, "Those are simple examples, yes. It can take on many forms for me, being I am just a facet of Thomas's mind." he mused as he hung up his caplet and cane near the edge of the door showing he was wearing a simple black shirt underneath and pants   
"There are several ways we can do this, to put it in simple terms, as the complex gives me a headache, I'll be turning off your mind and thoughts so you can relax easier." Janus told him. Knowing that Roman disliked being talked down to like he was an idiot. Just like Remus. 

"You can do that?" Roman asked a little in shock, trying to hide his curiosity and faint excitement.  
Janus nodded to him, "I can." he confirmed, "There is more to it than that, but you get the idea. Now," he clapped his hands and sat down across from Roman, "there are many a way we can do this, watches and pendulums are pretty to look at, but take longer. Spirals are fun if you truly do like the Jungle Book." he told him.

Roman shifted a bit but nodded to that suggestion. "If you're willing, then yes, I'd like that." he told him calmly.  
Smiling at him Janus nodded, "And to set up some ground rules. To give up one's own will to another is.. as Logan would say, very invasive. Are their things you are not comfortable with me doing?" he asked looking at Roman with his snake eye.

"Meaning?" Roman asked with a tilt of his head.  
Janus shrugged passively, "Once under my thrall I could make you do anything. Dance, jump around, sing my praises, even give you triggers to cum on command." he said calmly as if it was nothing.   
Roman was flushing a bit, and trying to now hide his hard on, "Er, well... I trust you Janus." was all he said.

Looking at him for a moment, Janus hid his smile, knowing full fell Roman wanted all those things to happen to him. If what Remus told him was right, Roman wanted to be used as a toy. Lucky for him, Janus wasn't a complete cunt, most might take advantage of him.   
Janus however found hypnosis to be fun and very intimate, though he did like it when he could force his victims to do things. However, he'd also admit that if Roman truly wanted to try it more to go to Virgil as well. Yes, his little spiderling did know this art of hypnosis.

'Very well." Janus said to him as he looked at Roman, "Just relax my prince, you need only look into my eyes and learn true bliss." he hissed to him, his forked tongue flicking out. He smirked at Roman's blush as their eyes met. 

Then came the rings of colors, gold, green, purple, and dark blue. Cool colors with a hit of light to keep Roman's attention. "You know Roman, your brother came to me to tell me about your recent thoughts." he cooed to him. Roman's mouth was gaped as he stared at the colors, finding the more he stared the more turned on he felt.   
"Something about you wanting to be used as a toy while under hypnosis." Janus continued softly, "Adorable really, lucky for you, out of the ones who do know how to use hypnosis, I am the most hardcore, as they'd call it." he smirked faintly at Roman seeing the bulge in his pants. 

Janus moved his hands taking off Roman's pants and boxers without breaking eye contact, "Which is why I came." he purred nose to nose with Roman, as he watched the colors reflect in Roman's eyes. "To help you unwind, and to fuck you silly."  
Turning his head as Roman followed his eyes, unable to look away, "You want that don't you?" he asked nodding his head as Roman followed his movement. "Thought so."

He looked down to see Roman's nine inches up in the air, throbbing and the tip was already leaking. Janus snickered and looked back up at Roman, "First, let's rewrite a bit. Listen to be closely Roman." his eyes glowed brighter as Roman gasped.   
"You like being hypnotized don't you?" Janus grinned at him, "You like being my helpless slut, willing to take my cock anywhere you can. You've always wanted this, I can tell, don't lie to me deary." he now was getting hard himself telling Roman this.

"Y-Yessss.' Roman droned out, for him, it was like a foggy haze was over his mind. He had to listen to Janus, he must listen to Janus. Nothing else mattered, he was a mindless slut after all. 

"Goood," Janus purred out to him, "now when I said 'Awaken My Prince' you will wake up from your trance, you won't remember any of the triggers I set in place. When I says 'Sleep my Prince Charming' you will fall back into this trance. But, when I say 'Present to your Master' you will become extremely horny, correct?"  
Roman nodded along with Janus as he stared with a slack expression Janus smiled. "Finally, you really enjoy praises from me Roman, each one that comes from my mouth just makes you feel oh so good." he cooed to him, as Roman nodded again. 

"Perfect." Janus smirked pulling back as his eyes looked over Roman, "Now that that is set, time for the fun part." he snapped his fingers as his clothing vanished from him showing his own ten inches to Roman. "Come over here Roman, crawl to me," he said crooking his finger.

Roman did as he was told without any thought, crawling over to Janus as he looked up at him with the spirals lazily drifting in his eyes. Smiling down at him as rubbed his length against Roman's face, "Take it in pet, be a good boy." he said smirking when Roman groaned and slowly took Janus's tip into his mouth. Making the deceitful side sighed at the warm confines of Roman's mouth on his length.

"That's it pet... lick it all over." Janus sighed happily, Roman was moaning quietly at the taste in his mouth, running his tongue over the veins and tip. Inching his way down over Janus shivering when the tip touched the back of his throat. Janus groaned at that, "You're very good at this." he said, smirking when he saw Roman shiver at the praise. 

"Want me to cum down your throat?" Janus asked in a hissing tone, "Want to taste your masters cum?" he asked Roman, petting his hair. Roman looked up at him in a dazed expression.   
He made Roman bob his head as he listened to the sounds of his new pet jacking off. "I think I'll make you wait for that, besides I want to fill your ass up first." he chuckled pulling Roman off. Roman whined trying to take him back in as Janus laughed.  
"Look at you, so desperate for cock." he snickered pulling Roman to his feet, "Come here dear." he took Roman by the hips and slowly guided him down onto his length. Roman moaned out as his face turned a soft red sliding down over Janus's dick.

Janus hummed, "And I thought your mouth was warm, you're so hot down there Roman." he praised, giggling as Roman's dick twitched. "Get comfortable deary, I think I'll keep you as a cockwarmer for a bit." he mused.

Janus sat back humming as he watched Roman in front of him. His own cock throbbed lazily in Roman as the other was mewling and shifting his hips, wanting some friction as he rubbed himself at a rapid pace. Janus just smirks, leaning his cheek in his hand. Occasionally he'd give praise here and there, loving how easily it turned on Roman.  
He'd shift his position once and while to make Roman gasp and whine in need. "Tell me Roman, how do you feel?"

"S-So horny." Roman managed out after a few minuets. "N-Need to cum." he whined.  
Janus rose an eyebrow, "You could have just asked my prince. He then bucked his hips suddenly as Roman bounced on his length. He shivered in pleasure as Roman let out a loud moan. "Now what are we again?"

Roman looked at him in pure bliss, "I'm your fuck toy, you're mindless slut." he repeated to him, stroking himself.  
Janus nodded, "And what's your job?" he asked him as he bucked again.  
Roman let out a small mewl, "T-To obey your commands and be fucked when told." he answers back.  
Janus grinned as he then did so again, "And everything else?" he asked.  
Roman was drooling by that point, "Nothing else matters when I am under your control." he answers back in bliss.

"Good boy," Janus snapped his fingers, "Cum." he commanded.

With a loud cry of bliss, Roman came all over Janus's chest and neck. Clenching tightly around the other, Janus let out a shaky moan as he came as well. Filling his pet with his warm sperm.   
Roman jolted a bit time, his legs and ass clenched before he leaned onto Janus panting, "Awaken my Prince." Janus whispered.

Groaning as he came too, Roman blinked a few times then blushed as he remembered bits of pieces of what happened. Janus petted his hair, still deep inside him, "Everything you hoped?" he teased.  
Roman groaned in embarrassment, his face a soft red as he hid away in Janus's hair. Making the snake chuckle as he kissed Roman's neck, "Don't worry my dear," a shiver ran through him at the praise. "no one has to know about this." he promised.

Roman looked at him softly, "Promise?" he asked, Janus nodded to him hands tracing shapes onto Roman's chest to show he wasn't lying. Sighing softly, Roman did smile faintly, "That was rather nice." he admitted quietly.  
Janus beamed at him, "Ofcourse, I do my best to make sure my clients get only the best care." he teased him kissing Roman's lips softly. "I think it's best we do clean up though." he suggested.

Roman hummed as he shifted a bit on Janus's length, listening to the sound of cum shifting. "In a minute, I want to enjoy this feeling."  
Janus looked at him then laughed shaking his head, "I love you my prince." he cooed.  
Roman moaned softly at that, "I love you too." he said, and for once he wasn't lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I fucking LOVE Roceit, along with Intrulogical, can't you guys tell. 
> 
> So I hope you guys liked this as much as I did. I love dom Janus with hypnosis.
> 
> Been thinking of doing a Spider Virgil thing, or a Remus who likes many kinds of Vore, what do you guys think?


	10. Intrulogical - The Many Kinds of Vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is into some weird shit guys, shouldn't come as a shocker to anyone. 
> 
> (My rent in Hell has just doubled.)
> 
> Edit: Don't know why it put Intruality for this... when I put Intrulogical. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whistles* Now this one is going to be a doozy. But, no shame here, I've seen enough of these kinds of vore to be 'meh' about it.
> 
> Suggested by Anon on my tumblr wanting a Cock Vore Remus with Logan or Janus. That or a slim Remus who likes to get into places. I'm going with the first, but I might do the second one later.  
> Yes, the name is what it sounds. Being shoved into a cock and often stored into the balls.

It should come as no surprise the amount of kinky shit Remus is into. Things Thomas really wishes wouldn't cross his mind often does. Lately, he's been thinking Remus has been surfing the Rule 34 websites, due to some of the images he's getting when he's trying to sleep. But, he takes it in strides and just often accepts that's Remus for you. 

Logan however was not so lucky, being he got curious one day and asked Remus what and all he's been having Thomas think about. Thomas has been not talking about it, getting very flustered when asked about it.  
So, he went to the source and wasn't too happy when Remus snapped his fingers turning Logan into nothing more than a handful. And dropping him onto the bed in front of a very naked Remus.

Flushing a bright red Logan looked up at him, "This is safe right?" he asked tentatively to Remus. His heart was pounding as he wasn't sure if it was from fear or from excitement at what Remus had planned.  
"Please nerd, I used to do this a lot with Virgil. Besides, it's not like we can die, but not that I'd want to kill you." Remus grinned at him with all sharp teeth. 

"Virgil has done this?" Logan asked confusedly as he slowly undressed, knowing Remus had asked him too.  
Nodding with a grin, "The emo is shockingly very into types of vore. I also have a high range of control, I am Thomas's sexual kinks and such." he winked at the other with a shark-like grin. "Don't worry Lolo, you'll be very safe."

Nodding as he did trust that Remus knew what he was doing, but wasn't sure how he'd take to this new idea. "Besides you have your safe word, if ever you feel uncomfortable just let me know." Remus's finger rubbed his head as Logan took a breath feeling more at least.  
"Now we can do this many a ways we can do this. Virgil's favorite tends to be swallowing, he impartial to anal vore, but he tends to really like cock vore." Remus listed off.

"Cock what?" Logan asked with a tilt of his head.  
Remus grinned at that, "That one is my favorite really, want to try it?" he asked, given the name Logan had an idea. But he shrugged as Remus looked really excited picking up Logan as he looked at him. "Here, I can give you something to help you relax." he promised, as something slimy ran over his body.

Logan groaned a bit at the feeling of it, then blinked as he suddenly felt very hot all over. He was still aware of what was going on, but at the same time felt completely relaxed.  
Remus moved him over and rubbed his against his length slowly pulling himself into a hard on. For Logan he was being rubbed up and down a cock, listening to it pulse and throb under him. Which was making him rather hard as well. 

"Ready?" Remus purred to him, "And please do struggle, it makes it much better for both of us." he smirked as he moved Logan up and dangled his feet over the tip of his cock.  
Logically, Logan knew he could be afraid of this, but for some odd reason as the inner walls of Remus's cock squeezed his feet he felt so good. "Gooood." Remus moaned out softly, "Just slid in Lolo." 

The walls around his legs pulse as he pull in, Logan wiggled a bit finding as he did he slid down farther. Remus moaned at that, "Just like that, get down into my balls." he growled out rubbing himself.  
Logan's face was bright red, he was really enjoying this feeling. He was up to his shoulders now the walls of Remus's cock-squeezing in just the right places. It was so warm, so soft inside him. 

Remus grinned at him, "In you go." he said as Remus used his finger to push Logan's head in fully and moaned. "Good boy, let me just."  
The walls around Logan squeezed, pushed and twisted around him. He groaned and started to buck his hips against them as he suddenly felt his feet enter into a chamber. Slowly he slid down and was pulled into an area.

He sat down looking around, it was dark, save for the soft throbbing. He was chest deep in something sticky. He moved around to get comfortable. Remus moaned out at that as the area constricted. Then up the area he came the sticky stuff pushed past him. Coating his entire body. It then occurred to him, he was in Remus's ball sack.  
Logan moaned out as he came soon after at that thought hit him. laying against the fleshy walls. 

Remus was panting softly having cum rather hard as he grinned. "I guess I forgot to mention my slime acts as a sedative. But, not that you won't have no enjoyed it from how I felt you cum as well." he teased him and patted his balls.  
"Get some rest Logan, I plan on keeping you in there for a while. Be sure to move around once and a while." he cooed before pulling on his pants and such.

Logan felt his world move for a moment as he was being swayed back and forth. He sighed a bit, feeling extremely tired. Maybe... maybe he could rest for a bit. His eyes slowly closing.  
Shockingly, this wasn't as bad as he thought it'd have been. He could see now why Virgil might hide something like this. He snuggled into the feeling, the warmness of the area and the cum covering his lower body. 

Soon, Logan was fast asleep. And Remus was all the more pleased to have another kinky side to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, my rent has doubled. 
> 
> This was an... interesting write. Never really thought it'd be this soon.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, I don't know how to gauge how long my readers want it. If you guys want more of this stuff, but maybe with them Roleplying CNC with it, I'd be happy to do that. And if you want me to do something like this only longer, more detailed, just let me know.
> 
> Anyway Anon, hope you liked it.


	11. Intruloceit - Always Give A Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has been getting alot of help from the dark sides, Remus and Janus, which is great. But sadly they don't do things for free. And that means they get what they've always wanted, Logan's ass. However, forgetting to give a safe word is against rule one of kinky sex. And Logan pays the price as he's very tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Luntic19 who wanted some Bathroom sex / self-care sex with Intruloceit, Remus, Logan, and Janus.

Logan yawned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, having taken Virgil's concealer to hide his eye bags. He was silently getting ready for a long shower, something to help him relax. For the past few days, Remus and Janus had been helpful to Thomas. Patton was happy about this, hoping it meant they were finally going to part of the famILY. Virgil gave them side glances but seemed to be keeping his opinions to himself. And Roman... well he was always Roman. 

But no, they weren't doing this for free. A Dark Side never did anything for free, there had to be some gain for them, wasn't that how society worked? This is what Logan to his current predicament, overnight he had become Remus and Janus's 'toy' in a sense. To explain, in return for helping Thomas, they got Logan in on a Poly with a ton of kinky sex.   
At first, it had just been about helping Thomas. But Logan had come to somewhat enjoy it. If it wasn't the fact it messed with his normal schedule of helping Thomas himself. He was just so tired, but given they gave no way for him to say 'no' he was starting to wonder to himself if that was the idea. 

It always seemed like they both had boundless energy, mostly Remus. He yawned again, rubbing his eyes as he headed for his bathroom. A galaxy like shower curtains, colors of dark blue, blacks, and some pinks, his was rather peaceful to be in just as Logan liked it.   
Setting his things down, Logan turned on some warm water and got in with a yawn again. He needed some strong coffee after this. Wetting his hair as he let the water run down his back.

Something then pressed up to his back as he squeaked looking over his shoulder to see deep green eyes. "Hello, my nerd." Remus purred against his back nuzzling his skin.   
"Remus!" Logan said blushing as something cold and wet rubbed against his length. Remus grinned at him cheekily as he kissed Logan's neck slowly, leaving small marks as he did.

"I'm thinking shower sex today dearest, Janus would come but he's busy with Patton and Virgil." he cooed kissing Logan's cheek as he rubbed his hard-on against Logan's leg.  
Logan sighed as he hung his head, might as well get this part over with, he was too tired to care. Remus purred, thinking Logan was enjoying it as he slowly moved his top at Logan's entrance, and with a wet sound slid inside. Logan shivered with a groan, no matter how tired he did like the feeling. 

He leaned his arm against the handles as Remus soon sped up. The tentacles rubbing his length, but really Logan felt numb all over. He let out small sounds now and then, but... was everything getting blurry? He couldn't tell, he was just so exhausted. Remus growled something into his ear, then frowned when Logan didn't respond to it.  
Logan blinked a few times before he heard Remus saying his name. The friction had stopped, he heard Remus say his name louder. The water was turned off, as he felt Remus move... then... nothing.

From the other side of the fence, Remus had yelped when he caught Logan in his arms. Hard-on was forgotten about in the wake of seeing his Lolo pass out way to early in the game. And hadn't responded at all, Remus gritted his teeth together in worry, looking around as he grabbed a towel and cleaned off Logan quickly wrapping him up and carrying him to the bedroom.

He started pacing having tried to summon Janus twice, but seem he was still busy. Remus was clawing into his hands, a nervous habit of his. But even the sight of blood wasn't easing his worry.

There was then a huff, "Remus what could you possibly-" Janus jolted when Remus gripped him.  
"Logan's hurt... I think I hurt him." Remus said worriedly some tears in his eyes.  
Janus stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, before taking a breath, "Let's see." he said slowly as he walked with Remus to Logan's bedroom. 

Remus told of what happened, his voice shaking a bit, "Then he was just out cold." he finished as he was clawings his arms. Janus put a hand on Remus's as he gave a look, Remus slowly stopped.   
"Just breath Remus, I'm sure there is a reason for this happening." Janus said slowly as they went into the room. Janus looked Logan over before clicking his tongue, "Judging by the eye bags he's not been sleeping well. And if the state of his room is anything to go by, which is to say messy, he's not been for a while." 

Remus looked at Janus with a frown, "Why didn't he say anything?" he asked, "If we had known he wasn't doing well..." Janus stopped him before he could draw blood again.   
"We'll just have to ask when he gets up." Janus said slowly, "For now, I think he'll be hungry. We'll make something to eat and just keep watch on him. Okay?" he said looking at Remus, who nodded.  
This was why he loved his snake boy, Janus was the calm in a storm. Always keeping his head in tense situations. He was Thomas's self-preservation, he had to keep his cool. Remus admits he tends to get over the top, so it helped his partner was so easy going. Both of them if you count their helpless and hopeless nerd. 

Taking a few breaths, Remus went to wash his hands to keep them busy while helping out Janus. He hoped Logan would be okay, he didn't think he could forgive himself otherwise.

Took about three hours before Logan came too. Softly groaning as he moved to feel soft covers and the feeling of being watched. He blinked a few times, "You're awake." a familiar, smooth voice said. Logan looked over to see Janus marking his page in a book and going to bend down to him. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore..." Logan rasped out, as Janus nodded giving him some water as Logan took a drink wincing as he sat up. Janus was quick to give him support to help him. "Where am I?" he asked the scaled side.

Janus looked at him evenly, "Your room after you passed out in the shower with Remus." he said calmly. "Something you want to tell us Logan?" he asked him.  
Logan looked away at that, he shouldn't be feeling like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar, but he was. His cheeks were a soft red as he shifted. Knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to Janus.

Said side took a breath, "You know Logan, had you just been honest about being tired, we'd have understood." he said in a sincere tone with soft golden eyes. Logan looked at him a bit shocked.  
"Yeah, you bitch." Remus said with a tiny glare at him, but Logan could tell from years of being with Patton when someone was trying to play angry to hide their worry. "It's called a safe word, you could have used it any time." 

Logan frowned at them confused, "What safe word?" he asked confused, "I was never given one."  
The two then stared at him dumbfounded, Remus then looked at Janus, "You did give him a safe word... right?" he asked.  
Janus looked at Remus, "I thought you did." he said with a very confused tone.

There was a pause in the air as Remus remembered he had been given the word, then cursed. "Fuck..." he said as he sat down heavily on the bed next to Logan. "I'm such an idiot, that's Kinky Sex 101!" he whined laying back on the bed looking ready to tear up again.  
Logan looked at him, "It's fine Remus, mistakes can happen." he told him softly.  
Remus looked at him, "but it hurt you Lolo, my forgetfulness and eagerness hurt you." he said looking away to hide the fact he was going to cry. 

"And it was an honest mistake," Janus said reaching over petting his hair. "Anyone can make on, but Logan's fine."  
Logan stared at Remus, feeling this warmth grow in his chest. Had... had he really been so worried that he hurt him?

He kind of just assumed they were just in it for the sex as he shifted, "Do you do two really care so much?" he asked softly, his voice the only sound in the room. Remus turned to him in the blink of an eye.  
"Don't you dare think we don't!" Remus told him firmly, some tears having feel from his eyes. "Sure the sex is great you give, but I've been pinning over you for ages! to think I messed it all up...!" Remus sobbed a bit.

Logan stared at him in shock and didn't need to look at Janus to know Remus was telling him the truth. He might not be good at affection, but still, he wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him close. Without a word, save for a soft sob, Remus latched onto him.   
"It's alright Remus." Logan said softly, before Remus could protest Logan shook his head, "It's alright. You didn't mean to, both of you, and I'm fine now." he told him. Janus smiled faintly at Logan as he moved in the bed and pressed up against them both. 

They stayed like that for a while before Janus hummed, "I don't think you're going to be tired for a while." he said, as Logan nodded to him, after that high strung of emotions he doubted he could.   
"How about a hot bath together, loosen up your soreness." Janus suggested, "Just soft and sweet, and if you don't want them you need only say so." 

Logan looked at them, Remus had pressed up to his other side, calm enough to no longer be a sobbing mess. "I'd like that actually," Logan muttered to them with a faint smile. "Though, I'll have to soon give Virgil back his concealer." he said with a shrug.

Remus then laughed a bit, bouncing back as always, "You managed to convince the nerd to give up his makeup?" he laughed again.  
With a shrug, Logan got up slowly with them, "I didn't ask... I just.. borrowed." he said calmly.

The two paused at that, Janus then bleeped as he smirked, "You stole it?" he asked with a mischievous tone.   
"Stole would imply I wasn't going to give it back.. when he wasn't looking." Logan told them.  
Remus's eyes when starry, "Marry me!" he said to him.

Laughter from all of them came at that statement, Janus gave him an evil, playful smile, "We'll make a dark side of you yet, Logan." he purred, Logan rolled his eyes at that. But, his lips quirked at that. 

Janus ran some warm water, not too hot or cold, knowing how to do this very well. And even added some bubbles for Remus. A mixture Janus made himself, so they'd not get hurt in any way from harsh chemicals.   
Remus was pressed up to Logan's left and Janus to the right as they sat in the water together. For a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling. The lighting was soft, by candles that floated in the room. Having gone to Janus's room for this, as he had a bigger tub. 

Logan leaned his head on Remus's, then heard Janus gasp giving Remus a playful look. Before Logan could ask what, he gasped also as something wrapped around his length. He took gave a playful glare to Remus, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Shivering in delight as Remus rubbed them into a state of arousal. His tentacles moving slow and steady over their lengths. Janus then captured Logan's lips with his own, etching a happy sound from the logical side. Remus pressing his lips to Logan's neck, Logan moved his hand gripping Remus's length.   
The chaotic creativity let out a pleasing growl as Logan moved his hand slowly in time with his kisses with Janus. A forked tongue licking around in his mouth, catching the taste of coffee and what they had to eat.

Logan pulled back only for Remus to catch him next in a heated kiss. The tentacles picking up as Logan did also, Janus not fondling Logan's balls and one finger moving in and out of his hole.   
Remus had the taste of sea salt cameral as always, which mingled well with Logan's coffee taste. A long tongue that explored every part. Janus nipped at his flesh with his fangs, tiny drops of venom that made Logan moan due to the sheer pleasure than ran through him. 

With matching moans, they all came at the same time. Panting quietly, Logan felt exhaustion creep back in, but also pure happiness. He felt... loved, wanted, and needed. As Janus leaned on his should, washing off his arms and Remus tracing circles on his chest, and Logan holding their hands under the water.

Somehow, he knew they'd always care. Logan smiled, "I love you guys." he muttered.  
Remus looked like Christmas had come early, as Janus gave a pleased bleep, "We love you too." the scaled side told him.  
"Yeah, I love you both so much." Remus said happily as he kissed them both quickly and nuzzled up to Logan again.

Logan hummed, yeah... he was the luckiest side in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teeth ache after the fluff. 
> 
> This was SO MUCH fun to write! Just fluffy endings after some angst. I near cried when I had to make Remus so distraught. But, the ending was worth it. Not a lot of smut for this, but I think it works. What do you think?


	12. Logicality (with some Janus) - Never Trust a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus just said it'd help him relax, and now Patton is pleasuring Logan with Janus controlling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Breethekey, who wanted some Patton being hypnotized to pleasure Janus or Logan. 
> 
> Everyone who has sent in requests, some of them I am having trouble coming up with ideas for. Just give me a bit, I also am doing college on the side.

"So you're sure this will help with my stress as of lately?" Patton asked sheepishly to Janus, having come to the other for help. Things had been... a bit much lately, Patton was stressed something awful, his hair a mess with stains on his shirt. He however still managed a smile.   
But, when Janus promised a solution that would help, Patton had decided to trust him in this. He really needed something to calm him down from it all. 

"Ofcourse." Janus smiled at him, "You might even say it'll make you mindless." he cooed to him. As he had Patton sit in a comfortable armchair across from him, smiling when the moral side seemed to relax in the soft material. "Your part is simple, just to relax and watch." he promised in a soft tone, reaching out petting Patton's cheek, making the other hum. 

"Alright..." Patton smiled at him as he looked at Janus, slowly making eye contact. Then gasped at the sight of a soft golden glow, like a light in the darkness. Softly pulsing as Patton stared at them.

Janus smiled, "You always seem to like pretty things, right Patton?" he cooed, "Always have a problem of letting yourself go." he commented as he kept eye contact. "Like your shirt, I bet right now it's heavy on your shoulders. Hardly have taken it off, don't you just want to?" he asked.

Patton nodded, yeah, his shirt was so tight on him, he should take it off. His mouth was gapped as he sluggishly moved his hands to take off the buttons and slowly pull off his shirt. Shivering as his warm skin made contact with the cool air. 

"Good job my moral friend." Janus praised, smiling when Patton smiled. "But then there is your pants, so tight right? Ever just take them off to relax?" he asked curiously with a tilt of his head as Patton mimicked his movement. 

Patton nodded again as he slowly took off the belt and zipper as Janus helped him slid off his pants. This felt... so good, so right. He didn't want it to end, he felt hot though, but in a pleasant way. He didn't hold onto thoughts long, his shoulders felt let tense than he ever thought possible. It was nice... to just linger in this feeling, floating on a surface and stare at the pretty lights. 

"Such a good boy Patton, doesn't this feel so good?" Janus cooed to him as he ran his fingers down Patton's chest. "But, there is still your underwear, they must feel so uncomfortable right now." he cooed

Patton fumble with his fingers to take off his underwear. Janus was grinning as his tongue flicked out, "What are you doing?" he jumped nearly as he turned with a hiss at Logan at the door. "Was putting triggers on Roman not enough?' the logical side asked with a tilt of his head.

Janus scowled, "Asshole." he grumbled, Patton however was still staring ahead mindlessly, "Just helping him relax, he asked." he pouted at Logan.  
"Yes, and I'm sure having Patton strip is apart of it." Logan said with a hint of amusement in his tone.   
Janus nodded, "Ofcourse, in fact." a wicked smile spread on his face. "Patton, I think Logan needs a destresser, why don't you suck him off?" he suggested.

Patton blinked before moving over and Logan blushed when Patton had pulled down his pants and he stumbled back onto the couch next to Janus. The other was grinning at the two as Patton moved to nose and nuzzle Logan's length.   
"J-Janus." Logan said, "T-Tell him to stop." he told the other.

Janus hummed, "No can do Logan, in fact, I think I like the view." he said rubbing himself now under his pants. "Patton, show our little nerd a good time." he cooed.  
With a groan, Logan felt Patton take his tip into his mouth, licking his tip slowly and lazily, eyes a soft blueish gold and far away.   
Logan felt his face heat up as he gripped the couch with his hands. "F-Fuck." he grunted out as Patton took him in inch by inch. Slow movements that were antagonizing teasing to the logical side. 

"Feel good?" Janus teased Logan as he watched them, enjoying this deeply. "Don't you just want to cum in his mouth?" he asked Logan.  
Said person was blushing at the mere thought, finding he twitched at the thought of it. Patton was moaning softly, then let out a sound when Janus was suddenly behind him and shoving into his ass.

Logan yelped out when Patton was pushed down to his balls, his tip in the back of Patton's throat as the moral side panted through his nose. Janus was grinning at Logan as he started to pound into Patton, as the other was bobbed up and down on Logan's dick.   
His tongue was moving around each vein and jolting in his throat at each throb. His ass was clenching around Janus's own length, tight fleshy walls holding the dick firmly. Each squish into his ass was sending Patton over the edge. Moaning around Logan's dick, sending him into a pleasurable mess.

They both were moaning messes, "Take it all in Patton." Janus cooed to him, "Be a good boy." he commanded.

Patton's eyes lazily looked up at Logan with such pleasure in them. Logan couldn't take it after that, as he gripped Patton's head and came hard. "Oh fuck!" he said as Janus moaned out also thrusting into Patton as he came too. His dick hitting Patton's prostate hard.   
With a loud cry around Logan's length, Patton jolted as he came as well all over the floor and on their feet. His ass clenched as he did so, squirting out cum from the sides. 

Janus was panting then grinned at Logan, "Want to switch out?' he asked with a grin, "I think he has a few more good uses. And if his thoughts are anything to go by, he wants more."

"You can hear our thoughts when using this?" Logan asked.  
Janus shrugged, "Well I can't just force you guys to do anything, there is some level of want. And Patton has enjoyed this."

Under them was a groan, "And said Patton would like to do so aware now." he managed out with a laugh as he looked up at Logan, licking his sack. "If that is my two lovers want another round." he purred.

Logan stared growing hard again, as Janus laughed, "Take that as a yes." he said happily. Gosh was even was he life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys, I love doing a cum slut Patton if I'm honest. He just strikes me a total sub for Janus and Logan. But Patton is a top when it comes to Virgil. XD
> 
> BTW, do you guys want me to go into more detail when in sex scenes, or do you like the way it is? Let me know if you want more detail in yours just let me know in your request.


	13. Note: Cleaning Up Some Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update on some questions asked

Hey guys, let me just say now the amount of feedback that has been so positive and praising is just... *Makes a soft squeal sound* you guys just make me so happy!

Being an Asexual myself I often don't know if I'm writing good smut. Because I've read some rather bad ones. One I can think of was every time the words 'Cum, Dick, or Cock' were used they'd be in all caps. It was a pain to read.   
I'm just happy you guys actually like this, makes me feel happy to know that I'm giving good content.

Okay, gushing semi aside for now. Let me tell you guys something.

If you want to send in more requests if I finish the one you did, then by all means do so. I don't mind taking many from one person either. I might not get all of them done at once, but I will hopefully do them eventually.

I'll be sure to let you guys know if ever I'm going to take a while on chapters. With college in the way, I've got a lot on my plate. This really is just a stress reliever for a time. 

Another thing, I had a person ask me about CNC, Consensual None Consent, which to I say yes, this is fine. It's basically role-playing, which I can do, as it's not actual rape. Which I define as to where the party is very aware and very unwilling, not use of venom or hypnosis to get them to like it to where it's Dub-con, Dubious Consent.

An example for this would be Thomas being unwilling to be Janus's prey, but the naga boy using hypnosis to persuade him otherwise. Or Virgil using venom to convince Logan to let him have his fun. You get the idea. It's a fine line but one I'm used to walking. 

And finally, given nature up above, it would be under semi U!Sides, unsympathetic sides. I will never do an abusive relationship, in which one or both parties are being hurt for no other reason than just to. Or where the side is just evil enough to use them up to the point they lose interest and kill them. Get the idea?  
In the end, even with mind control/hypnosis, the other will be taken care of. Even if they are under the control of another.   
An example of this would be with hypnosis being used to alter the person's mind, and the other taking pleasure in the fact they are helpless to do anything against them and making them do many things. But, in the end, they do like their new toy enough to take care of and love them, even if it's under their control. 

If you feel at all that you are unsure if your requests sets outside these boundaries, then just ask. Don't worry, worst I can say is no, I will not be mean to you, I promise. Unless that is your mean to me first, I won't take being snarked, cussed, or told off for my likes and dislikes. And if you treat me with respect, I'll treat you with it also. We fair?

That's the update for you guys. I'll post more chapters later tonight or tomorrow! :D

And thank you all again for liking this series and sending in requests.


	14. Intruality - Love Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Patton really should know better than to be alone with a sexually active gremlin around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, the latest asides, ahhhh, it was so cute. Sorry, this isn't a request, just been having this idea floating around in my head. That and a Thomceit idea, so I'll get to the requests soon!
> 
> There will be tentacles, use of a mind-altering drug, Dub-con, and some degradation. Mildly U!Remus, I guess if you call him using a love drug on Patton then fucking his brains out for his own amusement Unsympathetic.

Patton sighed as he walked down the path in the imagination trying to shake off the leftover feelings from dealing with Remus. He did love all his kiddos, it's just... some were a lot to handle at once. But, things were fine now, Thomas wasn't going crazy or killing him, so he guessed it was okay now. And, he was willing to try for the sake of the host. 

Smiling to himself and looking up at the trees, Patton felt happy here. It was nice to just take a walk, he wished Thomas did them more often. After a moment, he paused, guessed it was time to turn around and head home.  
Turning on his toes to head home, he bumped into something warm and solid. He squeaked as arms wrapped around him, "Hello Morality!" a cheerful, familiar voice cackled out.

Patton gazed up to see Remus grinning at him with all sharp teeth. "You know, it's not good to be alone near my side of the imagination." he said, something wet and cold started to slip under Patton's shirt. "There are many monsters who would just love to take advantage of you, little frog." 

A shaky moan escaped Patton's mouth as the thing rubbing his skin sent shivers through him. A scent he could only describe as sea like filled the air, and with each breath, he felt so heavy and so horny at that.   
Remus grinned at him, "But some of them would only seek to use you for your pretty moans." he teased him. A tentacle ran down and into his hands rubbing and teasing his asshole and fondling his balls. 

Patton's head lolled a bit as his mind felt foggy, something was... off about this. But more tentacles rub his body, taking off his clothing. He rocks his hips against them, feeling pleasure overtake his mind.   
Remus seemed pleased with himself, "Look at you, seems my slim has completely made you horny." he smirked at him. "Dee would be so proud I managed to catch one of you lights. He does enjoy messing with bro-bro, practically has Roman around his finger by now."

Pulling back as Patton fell to his knees, Remus grinned down at him. Patton's lips were slightly parted, only held up by one of the slimy green tentacles around his waist and pinning his arms. Too horny to care about what was happening, such a little cum slut he was going to make. "Come here little froggie." Remus said as he snapped his own clothing off. 

Presenting to Patton a large, throbbing cock just a few inches from his face. Patton stared at it in awe as Remus smiled pressing it to Patton's lips. "Open up now, it's a bit bigger than your toothbrush, but I'm sure you'll love my cock." he cooed to him as Patton slowly opened his mouth.  
A moan escaped the moral side as the large dick slid into his mouth and down his throat. Remus groaned, "So warm... so warm." he breaths out, "Gosh I'm gonna fuck you over and over Patton, until I milk every bit of semen out of you." he growled as he petted Patton's hair before gripping his and starting to thrust. 

Patton moaned and felt his own cock throb, being used like this was sending him into a hazy trip. Gods he wanted to be fuck, to be used, to be played with. Wait... those weren't his thoughts. He pulled off, "R-Remus-" he tried to say.

"Shhhh." Remus said pushing his cock back into Patton's mouth as the other gave a startled sound. "I know you can take it little frog, nothing else matters but the pleasure." he told him as his tentacles rubbed every inch of Patton's skin, wrapping around his dick and rubbing.   
The haze was back as Patton felt one of them poke his anus. But this time he angled his hips and spread his cheeks for it. Licking and sucking Remus's length with dull blue eyes. 

"Such a little slut." Remus chuckled as his largest tentacle teased Patton, the others sucked onto his nips and the top of Patton's length. He thrusted into the mouth of him his balls slapping Patton's chin. "Gonna make you cum and scream my name until I'm satisfied I've marked you up." 

Patton moaned out around Remus's cock as his first orgasm hit him. Remus laughed, "Did you just cum at the fact I'm going to fuck you silly?" he said as he milked Patton's orgasm out, "I haven't even started to fuck you yet, you little cum slut." he snickered. "We haven't even gotten into the more impossible stuff." 

Remus's tentacle then roughing shoved into Patton, making the other cry out in need. The burn from it only making him feel more pleasure. Remus groaned, "Gosh you're sucking in my biggest tentacle-like it's nothing. The needy little frog, bet you like being my fuck toy."   
The tight walls of Patton's ass grip Remus's tentacle dick as soon it starts to thrust in time with Remus's in his mouth. Patton is a mess, moaning, groaning, and mewling with pleasure. Another orgasm hits as he shakes under Remus. But he was no where near close, holding out to really give him it all.

"Fuck." Remus says lowly, "You're so pretty looking up at me like that." he said looking at Patton's have lidded eyes. "I'm gonna cum all over your face, sink my teeth into your neck, and mark you as mine. I'm gonna mess you up morality." 

The ass tightens at that around his tentacle as he went faster. Patton rocks his hips in time, at least the best he can. Remus pants before letting out a loud cry like a moan as he pushes into Patton's mouth. His orgasm twitches his balls as Patton swallowed.  
Shockingly even the tentacle in his ass came as well, pushing it into him. Remus pulls out of his mouth as the cum sprays over Patton's face and shoulders. Patton looks so blissful to care, gazing up at Remus. He licks his lips, tasting the saltiness of cum on his tongue. 

Remus smiles as his tentacle twitches in Patton's ass. "We are far from done morality, I plan on making you go through plenty of kinky positions. Gonna have you try ut many of my fantasies. But don't worry, I'll take great care of you, I always do with the ones I like." he coos. "All you'll know for the next few hours in pleasure and bliss." he promises. 

Patton smiles at him, "Please fuck me." he manages out, so far gone by Remus's drug-like slim. If one hasn't caught on, the slim Remus produces makes one horny and needy for anything, turning the brain to mush. Patton won't remember a thing when he's done, but neither did Virgil.   
And being aspects in the mind meant Remus could do a whole much a things normal humans couldn't. And the thought of them nearly made him cum again as he stroked himself.

"Turn around now pet, I'm gonna fuck your ass as my tentacles fucks your mouth." he says as he sets up Patton again. Yes, Deceit would be so proud of his little monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, what do you guys think? I might do some Dukeity soon or something with Roman and tentacles.   
> But requests will be done soon, had to get this off my mind.


	15. LAMP - Good Little Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil would be lying if he said he only joined the lights to just help Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT
> 
> So, after this chapter, I will be going in this order.  
> Slim Remus Vore Things by Anon  
> backtotheUWUboard  
> TheTravestorofTravesty  
> ThePrinceandThePrincess  
> AceOfFates  
> and finally Dark_Ace_Raven
> 
> This chapter includes cocksleeve Virgil, Bottom Virgil, Top Patton, Top Logan, Top Roman, Light Spanking, Some Humiliation, and slight Orgasm Denial.

Virgil tried not to whine as Patton shifted under him as they watched TV together. Why was he trying not to whine? Well that was because Patton was balls deeps into his ass, and the object of the game was for Virgil to stay quiet. Gosh, he loved every second of this, even better than when Janus or Remus would do this to him.  
Patton petted his hair with a slight giggle, "Be quiet now dear, just think if Roman or Logan saw you like this?" he teased him.

A shiver ran through him at that as his dick throbbed. Oh he had been caught several times by one of the lights when he was being fucked. Roman liked to make him loud and needy, Logan managed to hit that right spot, and Patton loved to show him off. He knew for a back Janus would be unimpressed by how low he's fallen, but god he didn't care.

From the moment he first formed, when Thomas was entering into highschool and the pressure of society started to weight, Virgil had been told many rules. One such rule was never to go to the light sides area. With his soft cheeks and adorable purple eyes, Janus had no doubt he'd be easily taken in by the lights. And that was what he had been afraid of.  
Patton did love his pretty things. Really Virgil had come to find out the reason Patton and Janus were at such odds was that they both were mega doms in Thomas's mind. Which you can see why there might be some tension. 

Virgil had always been curious about the lights, when he wasn't being fucked by Remus, there were times he met his brother. The first time he met Roman was when Thomas was entering college. Roman had near swept him off his feet into a dream-like fantasy.  
Treated Virgil like his queen and enjoyed making him flustered. Remus found him before Roman pulled him into the light side of the imagination. He had been scolded and punished by Janus, who reminded him of who he belonged to in a rather pleasurable way. 

It wasn't that the darks didn't give good sex or didn't love him, actually, Virgil still did love them both. But, and he'd never say this out loud, Patton's dick was bigger than Janus's. And Virgil did admit this, he was such a bottom slut.  
A kiss brought him back to the feeling of Patton's cock throbbing in his ass. Soft, sweet, caressing his lips. Patton might be a dom, but he could be so soft when he wanted to. There was no doubt he loved Virgil dearly, and nothing was forced on him. They always asked, and he always had his safe word. 

Virgil kissed Patton back, sighing softly as a tongue played with him. Then let out a soft sound when Patton bucked his hips. "Such a good little pet." Patton cooed to him, kissing his neck. "My good little Anxiety."

A happy sound escaped his mouth, leaning into the praises. He loved moments like this, games they played, he came to love games because of Logan.

He met the logical side during college years, Virgil had been a huge motivator to get Thomas's butt in gear. It was during a night after Thomas had studied for a test that he saw Logan. In the low light of the room, they had stared at each other. Logan has such a smooth voice, enticing him closer as they sat down together.  
Logan had rubbed his leg, petted his hair, made him keen a little. Before Thomas's alarm went off and Virgil had to leave. Janus never found out about that night, but seem Logan and Roman told Patton all about him. 

At first, Virgil had been wary and scared of Patton, having played it off cool when he had to be near him to help Thomas. Gosh though was the moral side good at getting him to smile, laugh, and flush.  
When he finally had been accepted by Thomas, was the day Patton made a move. Kissing, biting, licking, and some fondling went on. And Virgil found out most of his fears were untrue. Patton wasn't evil, unsympathetic, or cold-hearted, he was rather warm, soft, understanding, and caring.

After that day, they all had sat down together and talked it out. Virgil admitted he was curious and willing to go farther, which they were happy about. He talked out what he was and wasn't willing to do, how far he wanted it to go, and established boundaries.  
He felt bad for going against all the rules Janus put in place, but... he couldn't help but feel happy.

So it's how they got here. Virgil whining to Patton that he wanted to cum, as Patton tutted shaking his head, teasing Virgil with slow moments and some bucking to create friction.  
"Look at you two." Virgil blushed red when he saw Roman smirking at them. "I wouldn't have noticed a thing had I near heard Patton. You're getting petter Vee." he said going over and kissing Virgil softly. 

"Rooooman." Virgil whined as his lips were captured again, then he squeaked when Roman slapped his ass.  
Patton laughed at that, "Roman play nice now. you can have a turn later." he said kissing Roman's cheek, making the creative side smile. He shifted again and grinned when Virgil moaned softly. 

"Oh? Well, why not turned him around? I want to see if we can coax him into an orgasm." Roman grinned. Humming at that as Virgil blushed, he near lost him as he was twisted around on Patton's length to face the living room.  
Then Roman was in front of him bending down to lick and kiss his tip. "This'll be fun." Patton kissed his neck. 

Virgil let out another mewl as Roman took him into his wet, hot mouth, licking his dick and bobbing his head. Patton then started to move his hips slowly, the friction after sitting on this cock was enough for Virgil to see stars.  
"Could you be any louder?" Virgil opened his eyes to see Logan in front of him. "I had to stop what I was doing because Thomas got a hard-on." he smirked down at Virgil.

"S-Sorry-" he gave muffled yelp as Logan pushed the head of his dick into Virgil's mouth.  
"Make it up to me this way Virgil." Logan purred as he petted the other's hair. Virgil nodded as he started to suck on Logan's length. Taking him in with ease, growing more aroused at the fact all his holes were being fucked and his dick was being sucked on. 

"Gonna cum?" Patton purred into his ear as he tickled Virgil's balls, making him gasp a little. "I wanna cum in your ass Vee-Vee, my dark strange son." he told him as he thrusted in time with Roman's sucking. 

Virgil whined around Logan's dick as he rubbed the logical sides ass and petted Roman's air. Teeth nicked his neck, and Roman took him all the way in. Crying out at that Virgil felt Patton hit his prostate.  
He came hard at that, Roman purred as he drank it eagerly, Logan soon followed with a grunt as Virgil drank up the cum. Clenching around Patton when sent the moral side over the edge into cumming into his ass.

The soft sound of them panting and moaning filled the air. The scent of sex was strong. Slowly Logan pulled out as some drops of cum fell on Virgil's cheeks. Roman soon came out, sucking every bit of cum out of Virgil's tip. Patton however stayed inside Virgil hugging him close.  
"We love you Virgil." Patton cooed kissing his cheek, licking some of Logan's cum off it. 

Logan nodded, "More than you know." he said kissing Virgil's forehead.  
Roman grinned as he kissed Virgil's lips, purring at the taste of Logan in his mouth. "Very much so." he agreed.

Virgil looked at them with half lidded, happy eyes, "I love you guys too." he said tiredly, shivering at he shifted on Patton, the cum leaking out the sides. And snuggled into the moral sides' chest. "Sorry about Thomas." he said sheepishly.

Logan tilted his head then shrugged, "He's having fun, don't worry." he promised as he sat on the left of Patton and Roman to the right, cuddling together.  
Gosh, he didn't want Patton to ever pull out. He never wanted this to end, and it seems they agreed with that part.


	16. Dukiety - How To Control and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil might be kinky, but Remus likes to take it to a whole new level. He supposed that was a peak of being imaginary and not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slime Remus able to enter into many places, and a very kinky Virgil.  
> Anal Vore, Cock Vore, Oral Vore, Slight Absorption, and Body Control. 
> 
> The anon who wanted Cock Vore Intrulogical also wanted a slime Remus with any ship I choose. So here it is anon. Why do I write these? :P  
> Not enough Remus/Virgil out there.

"You want to try what with me?" Virgil asked in shock at Remus. The dark creativity was grinning like a loon looking already hard at just the mere thought of what he suggested.

"I want to explore every inch of you inside and out." Remus said happily to him, "Not like I have turned myself into a slime monster before." he shrugged passively.

Virgil blinked at that, "True, but why me and not Janus?" he asked confused.

Remus scoffed, "Oh please Emo, who's to say I haven't done this with snake face." he waved his hand as if offended Virgil even doubted him. "Come on, I promise you'll love it." he grinned at him.

Shifting on his feet, Virgil rubbed his arms feeling a bit nervous. What if he messed up? What if he hurt Remus? What if- he was cut off by Remus kissing him softly. He groaned at that kissing back as Remus pulled away and smiled. "Promise." he said again.

Taking a breath, Virgil nodded, "Alright but I have the right to my safe word." he said, Remus looked excited.  
"Ofcourse Emo, as always." he said kissing his cheek as Virgil slowly undressed. He had no idea why he was agreeing to this. He sat down on the bed as Remus licked his lips and eyed Virgil over. The emo flushed at that as he watched Remus form seem to become like water. 

Then came the cool feeling of something rubbing his entrance, Virgil lolled his head back with a soft moan as it slowly entered him. Smooth and easy, he gasped at the feeling and clenched.  
'Gosh Emo, already tight?' a voice purred in his head, as Remus might be gone... inside him really, but still talking.

"Oh gods Remus... w-what are you doing?" Virgil moaned out as he felt something rub against his prostate, making him groan loudly in pleasure. Something then teased his tip, as Virgil looked down to see this green goo like latex nuzzling his tip. Before it slowly pushed into the entrance.

Virgil gasped as he watched it slid into his cock. Sending strange waves of pleasure through him. He never thought this could feel nice as it twitched a pulsed inside him, sliding out of his ass and into his dick. "O-Oooooh." Virgil stuttered out, "T-This shouldn't f-feel this gooood." he managed out.

Remus laughed in his ear, 'You're really soft inside Virgil, I can see your cum bubbling up.' something pushed against his balls as Virgil gasped at that.  
"R-Remus." he moaned out the name bucking his hips into the air. "F-Fuck!"

It swirled around in him before slowly sliding out, making Virgil pant as the last bit of slime like latex slide out of him. He near came right there, and was a mewling mess. Something cold touched his skin, and this... strange feeling ran over him.

"W... What?" Virgil muttered as he felt his arm move against his will.  
Remus smirked, or at least Virgil could feel his smirking as his hand started to rub him up and down. "Relax." he purred. Virgil groaned, unable to stop himself as he was made to rub himself up and down.

His opened his mouth to moan only for something to enter his mouth and start to slide down his throat. Virgil swallowed instinctively, as he was moaning. "Just... almost..." Remus said and with a tug Virgil came as he fell back.

He coughed as the stuff vanished into his mouth, feeling his stomach. "Remus?" he asked shakily.  
Remus hummed, "You've been good to me Emo." he cooed, "Get some sleep."

"Won't I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.  
Remus giggled, "Nope, don't worry." he cooed as Virgil shivered when he felt Remus wiggling inside him.   
Virgil laid back feeling spent, as he felt too tired to clean up and slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, yes, but yeah... There you have it. Strange kinds of vore out there, huh?


	17. Logicality - As If That Impresses Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backtotheUWUBoard requested this, Rivalry Logicality with bottom Patton and Top Logan.  
> Sorry this took so long, college peaked up the last few days. Had five things due today just for Bio. And I was having trouble with ideas.
> 
> Heavy dirty talk and degradation, and not so safe, safe sex used. Also cursing Patton, that was fun!

Patton scoffed at Logan with an eye roll, "As if your supposed 'size' would impress me. I bet you just are like most guys, bragging about it when it's actually tiny." he said to him with his arms crossed.

Logan stared at Patton at that for a good moment then turned to him with his arms crossed. "Oh? Then let's see yours then." he challenged.  
They were along in the student lounge of their college. A simple couch and pool table with some vending machines. It was near the end of the day, and most professors were going home.

Since they first found they were both very smart students in this class their rivalry started. Name calling, some of them not so family-friendly, and mild competitions between each other. By this point, every professor on the campus knew of them. And it was just a funny thing they betted on when board. 

Patton stared a little in shock, "Say what?" he asked, honestly he hadn't been expecting Logan to tell him to just... whip it out and 'show' his length.  
"Unless you are smaller than me and talk a big game." Logan snarked back at him. 

Making a face Patton then just took off his pants, Logan then felt heat creep upon his cheeks. He... honestly didn't think Patton would. "Your turn." Patton said as he took off his boxers, at Logan hesitation he grinned, "Who's scared now?" he teased him.

Huffing Logan took off his pants next, and Patton near squeaked at the sight of eleven inches staring at him, he was only a nine. Logan looked at his then smirked, "Seems I win." he said walking over to Patton, "And I get the victory lap."

Patton went to say something only to yelped as lips crashed into his own. His legs shook under him at Logan's very dominating kiss. The feeling of something rubbing his dick makes him shiver. Slowly growing into a state of arousal even more than before.  
Logan kissed from his mouth down to his neck licking and nipping it, "Gonna fuck you hard as my victory lap, show you how impressed you should be little slut." he growled. Patton near came right there, fuck he had a dream about this once. Being rammed by Logan, which only fueled him to taunt the other more  
"I heard you only tease me because you like me." Logan snickered, "Got a schoolboy crush there little boy." he said mockingly. "Want my big dick to ram you hard, want people to know how much of a bottom you are?"

Patton squeaked when his dick rubbed his entrance, "F-Fuck yes." he muttered out, Logan nodded with a pleased hum.  
"Good." he said as he pulled out of his pocket some lube and a condom. "But remember, safety first." he chuckled. 

Nodding Patton gasped as Logan coated his fingers and stuck them inside him. He whined at how cold it was. "F-Fuck, hurry up your asshole." he panted out.  
"Funny since I am them one fingering yours." Logan chuckled to him as he scissored and finger fucked Patton's twitching hole. 

Patton made a face at that about to tell him to shut up only for it to come out as a cry of pleasure as Logan pushed in without any warning. "Oh god!" Patton said as he was shoved onto the pool table.  
They sat there a moment, adjusting before Logan started to thrust hard and face. Patton's ass burned, which only fueled his desires. The table rocked under them as the balls rolled around. Logan being taller was able to pin Patton to the table. His sack barely rubbing the green felt. 

"H-Harder you idiot!" Patton yelled out to him, "Fucking make me scream!"  
Logan grinned at that looking him in the eyes, "Want them to hear how much of a bitch you are?" he asked. "Scream my name?"  
"F-Fuck you!" Patton cursed, hardly ever doing so, but the things Logan did to him. 

The squelching sound of Logan's dick hitting into his ass. Tight, warm, wet, Logan groaned loving how Patton would clench around him. Then Patton let out a cry, Logan grinned widely, "Found it~." he purred out and began to hit that area hard.

Patton moaned loudly as he was being fucked. Filled to the very edge with eleven inches of cock. Hitting his prostate like a jackhammer at full speed. He was so close, he was just so close. Logan didn't seem to be tiring at all. The table making loud sounds under them.  
Logan captured his lips again as they panted through their noses. Tongues dancing around in their mouth, passionate and heavy. 

"Let's make you cum with me slut." Logan said as he then grabbed Patton's shoulders. He yanked down hard as his balls it Patton's ass. Hitting the prostate head-on with every force he had.  
Patton threw his head back, "LOGAN!" he screamed out as he came all over their stomachs and chest.

Hot cum entered his ass, but wasn't Logan wearing a... Patton's eyes widen as his cock throbbed. 

Logan panted a bit as he held Patton close, then was blushing when Patton looked at him wide eyed. "I think the condom broke." Logan said in a tired voice.  
Patton stared at him for a moment and looked down at the stains they left on the pool table then up at Logan. They stared for a moment then started to laugh.

"That was amazing." Patton laughed, "Not bad for an idiot like you." he joked.

Logan rolled his eyes "Not so bad yourself my own cum slut." he teased back, Patton grinned at him cheekily. Yeah... he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed, my room is FREEZING! And typing for too long makes my hands hurt due to the cold. Which is why there might be more errors in this than others. I can't feel my fingers and when I do they hurt from the cold. 
> 
> But there you have it! Hopefully more chapters soon!


	18. LAMP - You Know The Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman learns how to let others speak without interrupting and Patton has to pay back Virgil for treating him like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TheTravestorofTravesty who wanted some LAMP with 'Pleasure as Payment' thing.   
> Sorry for the wait, I finally have a day to myself.

Roman was sitting across Logan and Virgil with Patton next to him. Tensions so thick you could cut them with a knife. They knew they were in trouble, it was kind of obvious. After their last talk with Thomas, Roman had interrupted Logan one too many times and Patton really needed to stop babying Virgil so much.   
Logan looked passive as Virgil had an expression of cool indifference, both just looking at the two in front of them. Patton was finding with the sleeves of his cat onesie and Roman was messing with his sash in thought. 

"Well." Logan said as the two in front of them jumped, "I think you both know why you are here." he said slowly.

They both ducked their heads guilty at that with nods to him. Logan looked at them calmly, "Then you know what needs to be done." he said as Roman looked sheepish. In front of him was some rope and a ball gag. "Roman, today you'll be learning the value of silence, got it?" he asked.  
Roman looked at him, feeling himself growing hard at the mere thought of what Logan had in mind. He nodded licking his lips, "Yes Logan." he told him softly.

Smiling as he looked at Virgil, "I shall let you dress down Patton while I go set up Roman in the large bed for us." he said as he got up and picked up the two objects. "Come Roman." he told him firmly.  
Scrambling to his feet, Roman quickly followed like a dutiful puppy. 

Virgil hummed looking at Patton and put his hands in his pockets, "Patton?" he asked as the other looked up at him. "Do you know what you've done wrong today?' he asked.  
Patton was blushing as he nodded and looked back at the table. On it was rope also and a cock ring. Virgil nodded to that, "Then this'll go smoothly. We are going to remind you who is top."

Patton looked at him with wide blue eyes, face bright red. He too was getting turned on, he knew he messed up the moment his slip up left his mouth. Virgil normally gave him permission to baby him, but that day Virgil had asked him not to. And now he was to repay him with pleasure.   
Virgil motioned with his finger as Patton followed him to the bedroom with his two items.

Staring at the sight in front was Roman tied up to the bedpost by his wrists. Logan had tied open his legs and the ball gag was in his mouth. He was flustered at the fact he was in his position, but his cock was near erect giving away his real thoughts.   
Patton dutifully took of his clothing with a blush on his face as he laid down and let Virgil tie him up also and with a whimper the cock ring was put on him. "You'll only cum when I let you." the emo purred to him kissing his cheek. Patton nodded with soft blue eyes gazing at Virgil. 

Sure, these punishments were meant to be repayment for their attitudes, but they'd be lying if they said they hated it. Logan knew how to rub all the right places on Roman's skin, letting him make muffled, quiet sighs.   
Virgil kissed Patton all over, his warm hands rubbing his sides and legs. Patton shivered under him as lips captured his own. "Who's the dom again?" he cooed as Patton looked at him lovingly.  
"You are Virgil." he muttered as lips slowly kissed him again, eyes fluttering closed as he groaned. 

Logan had slowly undressed while kissing Roman's neck and marking the flesh. Roman was a twitching mess, unable to move or moan out. He rubbed his hard-on on Roman's own, their dicks coaxing each other into a heavy state of arousal.   
Roman was panting through his nose as Logan slowly lubed himself up. "Now you know the drill my prince." he whispered into his ear. Roman groaned through his nose as Logan kissed his neck again and the tip rubbed his entrance.

Great part of being apart of Thomas's mind was they didn't have to worry about condoms and such. 

Virgil was stocking Patton's length with a grin on his face as he looked down at Patton. Showing off fangs and glowing purple eyes, Patton really could only stare as he felt warmth pool in his stomach. Feeling so helpless like this and loving every second of it.   
By that point the emo had just snapped of his clothing, not making a show of it like Logan. His length draped over Patton's stomach as Patton could feel it throbbing. He squirmed a bit, whining as Virgil chuckled. "Alright got you close? Naughty Patton, I'll just have to make it last longer." he purred as he took the bottle from Logan and licked Patton's tip in the meantime. 

Roman was groaning out muffled sounds as Logan pushed into him, stretching him open. The warmth was in his stomach also from the feeling as Logan was groaning. "Gosh how do you stay so tight even with each fucking we give you?" he cooed as Roman could only let a muffled moan.   
Slowly Logan's whole length was in his ass as Roman was panting heavily. No matter how many times they did this, he still managed to feel like he was on cloud nine. Logan looked over when he heard Patton toss his head back with a moan to see Virgil had entered Patton.

They sat there for a moment, letting them adjust. Logan licked the ball gag with a grin on his face, his blue eyes seemed to glow in the low light. Then he started to thrust, Roman gasped at the feeling. The long cock moving slowly in and out at first, but soon picking up the pace. Logan didn't go slow for long ramming into Roman's entrance.  
Patton then was panting as his lips were captured again as Virgil moved slow and easy. Enjoying the feeling of the moral sides tight walls hugging his length. The tight, fleshy walls hugged his length in just the right ways. Patton was moaning into the kiss their tongues danced. 

Roman was a mess as Logan went hard and rough on him. This was a punishment and Roman was loving every damn second of it. His head was pressed into the pillow as his body was rammed into the mattress. Logan's cock hitting every spot just right. He could only squirm as the ropes were tight and held him in place. Muffled moans that were sending Patton into a mess, and vice versa with Patton mewls of pleasure that reached Roman's ears. 

Patton then whined a little, "V-Virgil please." he managed out, he needed to cum so badly.  
Virgil laughed breathlessly, "Almost.. Almost..." he then hit hard against one area as Patton cried out. He clenched as Virgil moved and took off the ring and he came hard. Virgil groaned as he licked Patton's chest and came also inside him. 

It was warm, pumping into him as Patton was moaning.

Logan cursed under his breath as he slammed into ROman's prostate again and at the sound of Virgil and Patton's climax he came also. Roman let out a muffled scream as he came all over their stomachs and chests.   
He felt Logan's dick twitch inside him, cum entering his ass as he felt it enter. Roman fell heavy onto the mattress. Laying there as he panted.

"Feel like you've learned?" Logan whispered as he took off the gag. Roman smiled at him as they shared a very wet kiss.   
Roman looked at him when he pulled back, "I love you." he whispered.

Beside them, Virgil pulled out of Patton with a wet sound and smiled at him. "I love you guys." Patton whispered as Virgil kissed his forehead.

"We love you too." Virgil muttered as Logan nodded pulling out of Roman and pulled him into his arms after untying him.  
Logan was always a big spoon as he held Roman. Virgil did the same to Patton as their two bottoms. Roman felt Logan kiss his rubbed wrists, muttering softly he didn't know he put them so tightly. Roman smiled at the soft care he got, "Sorry for being an ass today, specs." he muttered.  
"It's alright Roman, for now, rest and we can treat your wrists soon." Logan promised kissing his cheek. Slowly cleaning them off with the help of Virgil who was muttering sweet nothing to Patton.

"I love you guys as well." Logan muttered as he petted Roman's fluffy brown hair. 

They all shared a smile and soon Roman and Patton drifted off the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! :D  
> That was interesting, I wasn't sure how to do 'pleasure as payment' so I went with the idea they have to pay them back when they act like brats in front of Thomas.


	19. Thomceit - Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it was just nice to let go. And after a week of stress Thomas's alpha, Janus, was ready to give his omega the care he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O dynamics, Hard sex, and Knotting.   
> Requested again by ThePrinceandThePrincess   
> Note: I normally have mine have ears and a tail for these kinds of things.
> 
> You guys I've got SO MANY requests, after I finish the next two I'll be going through them and doing them soon. School is full force now and I have three papers due. So slow updates for this coming week and these few days.

Thomas sighed as he closed the laptop and yawned a bit, gosh it was only mid-afternoon and he was yawning. Well, he didn't sleep well last night so Thomas guessed that was why. Popping his back he got up, brown tail moving lazily behind him as he went to get something to drink, coffee, that sounded nice.   
Popping in a cup into the coffee maker, Thomas waited quietly. A familiar scent then caught his nose as arms wrapped around him from behind. "Hello beautiful." a voice purred into his ear as a long, golden brown tail wrapped around his waist. A nose pressed into his neck and breathed deeply.

Smiling faintly as Thomas caught the scent of cinnamon and pumpkin, wrapping around his senses and making him sigh. It mingled well with his scent of ginger and mint. He'd dare say he was lucky, having heard enough horror stories about Omegas being used and abuse, Thomas instead found a sweet alpha who loved every inch of him. Janus was very possessive of him but in a good way.   
More than once had some of his friends wanted to have their fun with him. And, as his alpha, Janus could allow it. But Janus was quick to put them in their place. Being he was stronger than the majority of alpha's he met and smarter at that. Janus had long since said that Thomas was his and his alone. 

"You feel weightless my dear." Janus muttered into his ear, "Have you been sleeping and eating right?" he asked eyes flashing amber for a moment.  
Thomas flushed, "Er... well... I think so...?" when was the last time he slept properly? Or even eaten for that matter? He had been so lost in his mind the past few days. He just felt so out of it, lost, and disoriented.

Janus looked at him then frowned deeply, "When was the last time you had sex?" he asked, he knew, oh he knew well. It was close to Thomas's heat, which meant he was slowly getting more and more horny. He knew his lover had a tendency to get lost in his head when this time came around.  
Thomas shrugged, "I think... we had it three... four? days ago?" he couldn't remember, could have been a week for all he knew.

Clicking his tongue Janus scowled, "No, that will not do at all." he said as Thomas squeaked when he was picked up by Janus. "You're getting a proper treatment then a nice dinner tonight." he said firmly.   
"J-Jannie!" Thomas whined at that flushing red along his ears and cheeks.  
Janus shook his head, "No buts, alpha's orders." he said firmly as he took Thomas to their bedroom. 

Laying Thomas on the bed of pillows and blankets Janus kissed him softly, their tails twining together as Thomas groaned. "Let me give you a proper ride my darling omega." Janus cooed to him as he nuzzled Thomas's hair, breathing in his scent. Enjoying it as Thomas's ears twiched under him.   
"Gods Janus, don't go easy on me." Thomas panted out already feeling his arousal hit as Janus was on top of him. 

Janus grinned down at him, "Hard sex it is, but first some softness." he told him kissing Thomas's neck as he slowly undressed him. The soft hush of fabric sliding off skin and into the floor. Janus had taken off their pants and was rubbing his hard on against Thomas's own.   
"You're beautiful, sexy, and all mine." Janus told him between kisses on Thomas's neck and chest. "No one else can have you." he said in a serious tone. "You're mine to love, mine to hold, to cherish. Other alphas wouldn't know a good things that hit them." he told him softly kissing Thomas again.

Blushing at that Thomas looked at him with loving eyes. "I love you so much Janus." he muttered as his cheek was licked lightly. Making him whine softly as the tip rubbed his entrance.   
He didn't know when they became naked, but here they were. His body littered wtih small hickies and faint kisses. The room smelled of his alpha and it was sending him into a state of pure arousal. 

Janus smiled at him, "I know my rainbow. Now relax, I'll let you adjust before we start. Then I want to hear those pretty screams." he chuckled into his chest as Thomas nodded. 

Slowly the large cock entered into him as Thomas gasped with a soft moan at the wet sound of it entering him. Lubed up and ready to go. He panted softly at that as Janus shifted getting comfortable. Another kiss as Thomas looked into the deep golden eyes of his lover.   
After a moment he nodded and the real fun started.

Janus wasted no time in pounding in hard and fast. Thomas let out a started gasp and moaned loudly as Janus was humping him hard, waiting on purpose to hit his G-spot.   
"F-Fuck Janus, you feel so good!" Thomas cried out against him.  
Janus smirked at that, "You're so hot inside Thomas, all for me? You naughty boy." he chuckled. 

He samed his dick into the others ass over and over as Janus groaned, "Gonna knot you good Thomas. Making sure you won't be moving until tonight." he growled out. "Don't you want that?"  
Thomas nodded with moans that then turned into a scream as Janus hit that spot. "Oh Fuck! Oh Gods Yes! Knot me!" he screamed out in need. "Fuck me like I deserve!"

Normally he's be embarrassed by this, but the scent of sex was driving him up the wall. Thomas panted, his hot inside clenching when Janus hit that right spot. Pusling around the throbbing cock and slowly growing knot.  
"G-Gods Janus, I don't think it'll fit!" Thomas moaned out through pants.

"Oh?" Janus smirked at him, "We'll just have to see about that." he said as he angled himself with wet slapping sounds. Thomas was a moaning mess under him, screaming and crying out when Janus hit that right spot to get sounds from him.

"T-Too much!" Thomas cried out in need, "I can't... I'm gonna-!" he couldn't even think by that point.

With a pop sound Thomas cried out and came as the knot swelled inside him and Janus's hot semen poured into him.   
Thomas laid back on the bed panting as his chest moved up and down. Janus smiled faintly at him, "Looks like I'm really tied to you deary." he said in a soft tone. "Gonna be stuck like this for a while."

Thomas hummed tiredly, feeling the exhaustion really hit him now. Janus pulled him close, careful not to hurt him. They laid on the bed together, Thomas against Janus's chest. "Get some sleep my rainbow." he cooed his omega. "I'll wake you when we are to get food tonight."

"You don't have too love." Thomas muttered.  
Janus shook his head kissing his neck that had light bruises from his kisses. "But I want to you. You deserve all the love in the world." he told him.  
Thomas smiled, so he's been told. But... he loved every minuet of it. Janus smiled, "Love you Thomas." he nuzzled Thomas's hair.  
"Love you too Janus." Thomas muttered tiredy as he slowly fell asleep, safe in his alpha's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time ever writing this type of story. In my mind, they are like wolves except more human with just some features. Like knots, ears, tail, and some sounds. 
> 
> Did I do alright guys? Let me know if I missed anything, never done A/B/O before.   
> I know sometimes omegas are abused by the alpha or just used. But I honestly don't see the point in that when you actually study wolf pack culture. Then again what do I know... I just bother to research the actual thing before writing...


	20. Answering Anonymous Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't care about the questions asked when just read the first half before then. Just to let you guys know what's going on with me.

Evening guys, at least it is here for me living in EST. 

Got a question from an Anon on here, and let you know: no, I haven't abandoned this story. I was working at a haunted house this weekend and I'm VERY sore and was VERY tired by the time I got home at 2 in the morning. 

I have free time today though, so I'll be doing two requests then starting on the newer ones. I'll pick out ones I have a clear idea for then ones I need some time to think about. Thanks for waiting for me. 

Now as for the questions posed to be by this Anon.

1) For Giant/Tiny, most ppl tend to do borrower/normal. Are you fine with normal/giant? (Like one of the characters is either established giant/can size-shift/gets turned into a giant and the other is normal-sized the whole time.)

For this, I say, yeah, this is perfectly fine, shapeshifting is fine. My biggest thing I won't do is death by Giant. As seen in some stories, the characters are always going to be fine in the end, as I dislike writing death in sex, it makes me a little uncomfortable. (Which is why Necrophillia and the such are on the 'DON'T' list.)

To be honest, I was afraid by putting Tiny/Giant it wouldn't be all including. So yes it goes both ways. Giant/Tiny.  
And if I'm reading the question right, you're saying you want to characters to seem normal size but actually aren't and are able to turn Giant and/or tiny. So yeah, fine with this man.

2) Can we tell you specific details/what we want in the story, or do you prefer full creative control as the writer? Like, I have a vivid detailed idea of how I want my wish to go (most, not all of it), but I will defer to you if you prefer to think the whole thing out.

If there are specific scenes you want in mind or certain lines you want them to say then sure. I've gotten a few of those requests where they give a long thing of a basic plot of what they want.   
But if you have a certain idea then we can talk it over and see if I like it or not. I have my asks up on Tumblr, and I can make them private if you prefer it that way. Or if you want to remain Anon we can chat that way as I'll answer them and we can go back and forth. Or we can do that same on here. 

But I don't have a problem with this guys, I can compromise, and I'll let you know if something you suggest is a bit too much for me. I mean you're talking to the girl who just wrote about Cock Vore with Logan and Remus :P

ANYWHO, I hope this answered your questions Anon, and anyone else out there. I'm pretty flexible than most writers out there. I just have a set number of things I dislike for obvious reasons.   
This is supposed to be a kink place where I won't shame you, even if I don't like it. As long as you actually going out a fucking a corpse then yeah we all have weird fantasies in our head. 

Thanks for reading guys!


	21. DRLAMP - Stuck Under The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton can get into some weird places when he's stupidly determined to find something. Which ends with him getting stuck under the bed in his room and Remus gets a little too eager to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AceOfFates wanting a DRLAMP/DLAMPR with Patton being his usual cumslut self and Remus who just wants that booty call.   
> As for the others, they find Patton in his situation after Remus and things get fun. Light spanking and dirty talk. Some Daddy being used, as it's Remus.

Patton grumbled to himself as he looked around the room. It just had to be here somewhere, though his room was a mess of Thomas's memories and such normally he knew where everything was. But this one album of photos he had was just being stubborn. Looking around the room and tapping his chin in thought trying to think of where he hadn't look, Patton made a face. Wrinkling up his nose slightly with a slight frown.

Then he smiled brightly right he hadn't checked under his bed yet! With his happiness returned he goes to his large bed with many many many plushies on it and around it. Patton got down and moved his things away from the floor and peered under. 

He perked up upon seeing the white photo album in the far back corner and got to crawling to reach for it. The tips of his fingers brushing it before suddenly Patton realized something... he was stuck.  
Trying to move backwards proved to be a bad idea as when he did all he could do was barely move and going forward was an even worse idea as his butt wouldn't fit. His heart sank for a moment, and he tried to breathe so as not to panic as that would send Virgil into one somewhere in the mindscape. 

Okay okay... how to get out of this, he could always call for another side to help, Roman was pretty strong as was his brother Remus. They might be able to lift up the bed to get him out.   
At that moment Patton blinked as he heard a voice. "Hey daddy! I was wondering if me and two dicks could-" Remus's voice cut off.

Remus, for the most part, had just been coming into the nostalgia infested room to just borrow some of Patton's sex toys. As he was the center of Thomas's feelings and knew of all of Thomas's toys at that.   
Only to walk into Patton under the bed and his ass hanging in the air. Tight under those light brown pants. Remus found himself grinning, "Well well daddy if I had known you just wanted a good fucking I'd have come sooner!" he cackled. 

Patton squeaked when he felt his pants get torn off. "N-No. Remus, I'm actually stuck under here," he said to him making another sound when he felt something rub against his ass cheeks.   
"Oh, I'll get you out Patton, eventually. But I might tell Jannie first after I finish up. After all, takes two to lift a bed." Remus giggled as he rubbed his dick between Patton's ass cheeks. Groaning at the feeling as it worked him into a hardened state.

Now Patton couldn't say he wasn't enjoying this if his growing arousal at being helpless, but he'd rather also not be stuck for this. However as Remus stuck a lube coated finger into Patton's asshole, making the moral side meep at how cold it was, his mind turned more to the idea of a dick inside him.   
Remus moved his finger slowly, curving it around each wrinkle and crevice. Curling it lightly to get to other areas and soon joining it with another finger. The claw like nails scratching the fleshy walls. Patton was mewling at the slow feeling that Remus drew out, and Remus was grinning at the sounds. 

After scissoring Patton to stretch him out, Remus pulled out his fingers and coated his dick. No need for safety as they were just thoughts in Thomas's head. His tip rubbed Patton's twitching entrance, "Here we go Patty." he purred rubbing the ass before smirking and smacking it. Watching as the cheek jiggled a bit, gosh this guy had such a fine booty.   
Patton yelped at the smack to his butt jolting a bit "H-hey!" he squeaked out to Remus trying to see behind him. Only to let out another yelp as Remus shoved his tip into Patton and a few inches down. 

"That's a cute sound there my cum slut." Remus teased him as he started to push in more into Patton. Etching out a soft moan from him as he felt Patton shake a little under him "Come on, I know you can take it." he cooed "You have taken two of us at once before." 

Patton let out a soft whine as Remus fully entered him, sighing at the feeling of Patton's walls clenching and unclenching around his cock. "Yeah... that feels good. Always were a good cockwarmer there Pat-Pat." he grinned widely at that before suddenly thrusting into Patton.   
"Oh God Remus!" Patton said in shock and in bliss as that happened. Remus then went again before he started to full on thrust his dick in and out of Patton's bare ass. 

"Oh fuck! So tight! So good!" Remus said in bliss, "Gonna fuck you hard and leave you with cum dripping out of your ass." he told Patton was he pounded into him. "Wait until the others see you as the slut you are, eager for the next cock to fill you." he laughed a bit his balls slapping Patton's ass.

Patton meanwhile was grunting and moaning each time Remus hit him. His hard-on tip rubbing the floor which wasn't helping his arousal. And Remu's proclamation didn't either as he felt pre-cum leak out of his tip. "Ooooohhhh." Patton said as his face was a bright red mess. "H-Harder!" he told Remus.

Remus grinned wide enough to split his face, no really. Smacking his lovers ass to make Patton yelp as he slammed into him. "Gonna cum daddy!" Remus panted out as he went faster.  
There was then a cry from both of them as Remus came into Patton's ass. And warm cum hit the floor from Patton's orgasm. 

Remus pulled out with a wet sound before laughing, "That was juicy!" he said with a wide grin as Patton was panting on the floor near drooling also. Remus admired his work as cum dripped out of Patton's ass "Whelp, wait here I'll go get Snake Mom and Bro-Bro to get you out." he promised.

Like Patton had a choice, too spent to even try and escape. He heard Remus leave as he groaned a little feeling the feral-like sides cum leak out of his hole when he moved slightly. This couldn't possibly get any weirder than it already was.

"I'm telling you, Logan, I felt something in here." Patton's eyes widen, Virgil? Oh no...  
Patton then heard a familiar voice sigh, "If you're sure Virgil, but I'm sure Patton is fine." Logan's voice said as footsteps neared his room.   
No no, they were going to see him like this. He tried to move only to feel like he weighed a ton. Wow, Remus fucked him good. 

"Really I-" Virgil's voice cut off as he stared at the sight. Cum was on the floor, the scent of sex strong in the air, and Patton's ass had a red handprint on it with cum dripping out around his thighs.   
Logan stared also at the scene in front of him, "Ahem." he cleared his throat to let Patton know someone was there. It was enough to make Patton jolt, "Patton, as much as this sight is, as some would say, flattering, why are you in it?" he asked.

"Er well..." Patton was even more red now under the bed "I kind of was looking for something and Remus showed up and well..."   
"Ah." Logan said, "Do you require assistance?" he asked.  
Patton blushed, "Remus said he was going to get Roman and Janus." he told them "Don't worry kiddos, just a little bigger than I thought down there." he joked.

Virgil blushed at that joke as Logan was slightly red around his ears also, "Yes well, that's good. I can see you both were... busy." he said with a slight cough, "Well Virgil here was worried after he felt an anxiety spike from this area. If everything is..." he trailed off as Virgil walked over.

"Wow Popstar, he gave it to you good." Virgil muttered rubbing lightly the red handprint, making Patton mewl a little. Virgil blushed at that sound "And still fresh from the smell and sounds of it." he grumbled.  
Logan was even more red when Patton had let out the mewl "A-Anyway." he said, "We'll leave if you are alright." he said feeling very warm and knowing very much why.

Patton blushed again at that, "Well it's fine guys, just a little sensitive right, Virgil!" he said as he squeaked when Virgil rubbed his dick on accident with his knee.   
"S-Sorry." Virgil said but didn't move feeling kind of mischievous. "So... would you hate it if I did this." he said rubbing Patton's dick. 

Letting out a low moan, Patton said nothing feeling his arousal returning. Then he felt Virgil move as something licked his length after a snap of the fingers cleaned the cum under him.   
If it couldn't get even more kinky Logan was suddenly rubbing Patton's cum filled hole "G-Guys." Patton moaned out, it felt so good. After a moment and some whispering Patton then yelped as something entered his ass again and moving his hips down and his cock into something warm. 

A muffled moan was heard from Virgil who started to suck and lick Patton's length as Logan had decided to plunge his own into the others used Asshole. Moaning faintly as the cum leftover pushed around the length and dripped onto Virgil's shoulder. Patton was moaning with them at the feeling of being filled again and the feeling of Remus's cum pushing around Logan's length.

Then after a moment, Logan started to move in and out, rocking Patton's hips with him as Virgil licked around his length. Patton was seeing stars by that point his ass shaking as Logan rubbed and caressed it.   
This one was much gentler than Remus, a slow movement that worked them all into a state of arousal. Virgil rubbing his length as he sucked slowly and needily on Patton's throbbing length. Logan moving at a fast, but gentle pace in and out of Patton's ass.

With Patton clenching and moving his hips in time with them. Soft moans filled the air "Gosh Patton, you are really slutty." Logan's voice purred to him. "Like this?" he asked as he moved his hips hitting Patton's G-Spot, and Patton yelped.  
Virgil made a startled sound, that turned into a moan as Patton suddenly came into his mouth, wow the other was sensitive. It was also enough to make him grip his length and Virgil arched his hips cumming also. 

Logan took a moment moving in and out until he hit that spot again, making Patton let out a shaky moan before he came inside Patton. Humming faintly as he rubbed Patton's backside and pulling out as Virgil had gotten off also with a happy smile licking his lip and using his sleeve to clean of his face. 

Golly, Patton didn't think he could take much more of this. "Well well well." a smooth voice chuckled, "When Remus said our resident father figure was stuck, he wasn't kidding." Janus mused seeing the three in the room. Roman stood beside him covering his mouth so as not to burst out laughing.   
"Seems you guys were busy." the Prince managed out his shoulder shaking from mirth. 

Logan shrugged, "Merely having fun, from the looks of it you two were thinking the same thing."  
Janus looked taken back in a mock fashion, "I was not, I was merely observing the situation and how it could work into my favor is all." he said.  
Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, "Sure snake." he said with no real bite to the words. 

Patton sighed rolling his eyes a bit, "Well, take advantage while you can, then please get me out of here." he said sweetly to the two. He loved them, horniness, and all.   
Roman shrugged at Janus, "I'll take top this time." Roman rarely did so, as Janus just seemed passive with a wave of his hand.

Virgil sat back with Logan watching as Roman and Janus got to work where they left off. Janus taking Patton into his mouth by unhinging it meaning he could also lick Patton's balls as he did so.   
Roman was groaning as he entered into Patton's ass. Making Patton sigh in bliss with a soft mewl under them. 

The thrusting started again as Patton moaned and groaned with each time Roman hit his abused prostate. The world was going blurry from pleasure as Janus move his mouth so easily and licked his sack with a forked tongue. Patton was panting and drooling, by this point, the album just out of his reach was forgotten about. 

He didn't know when he came, just that he felt Roman groan deeply and cum inside him and Janus's fangs to scrap his length. Before he passed out from exhaustion and pleasure overload. 

There was silence before Patton came too on a soft bed with the feeling of being on another chest and arms around him and one hugging his waist. Fingers carded through his hair as he looked up at Roman who was holding him and to his left was Logan around his waist and between Roman's legs was Virgil, he looked up to see Janus was curled up on the pillows above them and Remus was snuggled into his back. 

Patton smiled at Roman who smiled back down at him, "I think the album was what you were looking for?" he asked with a teasing look as said album was on the chair near the bed.   
Shrugged passively Patton snuggled under Roman's chin, "Doesn't matter now." he muttered tiredly.

"We love you Popstar." Virgil's voice slurred out below him, mummers of sleepy agreements came as Patton felt his heart swell, the room making everyone feel soft and happy with him.

"I love you guys too." Patton whispered to them as Roman kissed his cheek, kisses pressed to his head, back, stomach and neck. Before they settled down again and slowly fell asleep into a large cuddle pile.

Thomas meanwhile, after having a raging boner for two hours, smiling on his couch at the sleepy feeling the felt. Gosh his sides were weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee, sorry some scenes were shorter than others. Trying to show how exhausted Patton was at feeling it, after three rounds with his lovers. But he loves behind the Ultimate Bottom for them.
> 
> Hehe, Thomas's ending made me giggle.


	22. Logicality - Drink Me, Shrink Me, Fill Me To Sink Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan ends up eating a cake that turns him into a giant, and Patton has to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning everyone, at least it is hear. My mental state had lost some points through the end of October into November. But, I'm doing much better now, sorry it too me so long to update.   
> Finals are coming up for me, and I'll be on and off, but I'll try and keep up with the requests and finish old ones. 
> 
> ANYWHO  
> This was requested by an Anon on here.   
> Giant/Tiny  
> Full-body? (Not sure how to put it) Job.

Logan hummed to himself as he sat at the desk looking at the things on his laptop. Today was just like any other day, Princy was taking inspiration from another Disney movie so locked himself away in his room. Patton was baking today and possibly would later try to 'clean house' which would end with him getting lost in memories. Virgil was out with Remus doing stars know what. And Janus was on his 'day off' today, which means he was in his room with wine, a classical detective movie, and a heat lamp.

Logan was enjoying the silence for once and had even found some snack cakes Patton possibly made. It did have 'Eat Me' on them, which seemed to be pared for the course of the moral side's sense of humor. Normally, Logan didn't eat cakes with his coffee, but he needed something to boost his happiness after the past few days of meeting deadlines and getting Thomas on track.  
He took a drink of his coffee and hummed again as he read all that Patton and Janus had put down that Thomas was thinking about doing. It was up to him to delegate free time, helping time, and getting things done time. 

Absentmindedly he bites down into the cake, finding it had a pleasant taste of cream cheese and oranges. But... something suddenly felt off when he did. His head started to spin, what the- His thought cut off when he winced as his head hit the... ceiling? Logan turned his neck to see indeed he had hit the ceiling, and he looked to see his laptop was on the floor next to his shoe that was three times its size. 

He took a moment, brain trying to process it. He was huge! Luckily, being that this was Thomas's mind, the room grew to fit him instantly. The laws of reality didn't always work here.   
But, he was giant now! But how in the world did this...? 

"I'm going to kill Roman." Logan muttered rubbing his hand with his face. Granted he should have seen the signs. Roman had been humming Alice in Wonderland songs all day, and the 'Eat Me' made sense.  
"Good job Logan, you're an idiot," he grumbled to himself unhappily, having prided himself on seeing things before they happened, this was both annoying and upsetting for him. 

He moved slightly wincing when the table hit the wall, though the room grew, everything around him was still tiny. He'd rather not destroy it, so what do to? How long would this last? Logan remained calm as best he could, happy kind of that it was him that found them and not Virgil, who would have been panicking. 

Before he could get deep into his head, there was a knock at his door. Logan near jumped as he turned his head swiftly, "Lolo?" it was Patton, "Are you alright?" he asked softly.  
Logan winced, if Patton came in he could hurt him by accident. Though, they couldn't really 'die' their bodies could be destroyed but they'd always wake up back in bed perfectly fine. Something Remus took full advantage of. "Yes Pat I'm fine." shit, that was tighter than he meant it to be.

"Are you sure kiddo?" he asked as the door pushed open, hitting his foot. But, it was just enough for Patton's to peak in. The Moral side, while always well-meaning like any 'dad' didn't know what 'private space' was. Virgil said it was weird to be seen naked by Patton, but Patton always shrugged it off.   
They made eye contact as Patton looked him up and down. Then he sighed squeezing his way in. "I see Roro didn't take those cakes out of the kitchen as I asked him too, huh?" he said with a cheery smile as always. 

"Obviously." Logan deadpanned to him with a small pout on his face as he had his arms crossed over his chest.   
Patton looked sad now, "Oh Logan, I'm sorry this had to happen to you." he said to him.  
Logan sighed, "While appreciated Patton, I'd rather just wait this out." he muttered looking away from him.

Patton looked worried at that idea, leaving Logan like this. He then smiled again, "Well at least you can say you're not kid-ding me." he said brightly "Get it?" he asked.  
Logan didn't react, yes he got it, Logan was big thus he couldn't be a 'kid'.   
Patton tried again, lovable dork that he was, "Seeing things from a new purr-spective Logan?" he asked him.   
"Patton..." Logan said softly, "Please..." 

The moral side's shoulder's deflated a bit, and he gave a sad look to Logan. "Lolo." he sighed sitting down on Logan's thigh, which sent a jolt up through him. Did that cake make him more sensitive? "I'm sorry, I... I'm trying to help, but... it's hard to pun about this when he's making you upset." 

Logan sighed, warm breath hitting Patton that smelled of oranges. "I know Pat, thank you," he said slowly moving as his finger rubbed Patton's head. He was being careful, he didn't want to hurt Patton. He made the other side smile a bit.

"You know Remus would be all over this." Patton joked.  
That did get Logan to smile, "Don't even think about calling that horny octopus in here. I'd rather not 'vore' him as he does with us." he chided Patton lightly.   
Patton laughed, a cheerful tune, "Why not? I'm sure he could get your mind off of it?"

Logan hummed, "While I am sure of that, I don't think I like this method of 'cheering me up'."   
Patton did nod to that, "Understandable, Remus is a bit strange about sex." he said leaning back on Logan, his leg moving out and rubbing Logan by accident. Making him near gasp at the feeling, that was... new to him.  
"You okay?" Patton asked hearing him make a sound.

Logan saw no reason not to tell Patton, being the logical one that he was. "It seems these Cakes have made me more sensitive than usual Patton. And you're near the area it is most."  
Patton blinked once, then twice, then he blushed "O-Oh!" he squeaked out, which was honestly adorable. "D-Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Logan wanted to say yes and no at the same time. See he was human to Thomas, and thus had needs of one, sex being a major one. "If you're uncomfortable Pat, then you can, but I'm fine."

This made Patton looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well...." he then moved over and pushed his hands up against Logan's crotch area through his pants.   
Logan gasped out loud at that feeling of two tiny arms pushing against him. Yeah, he was defiantly getting hard at the thought of Patton doing it again.  
"How's that?" Patton asked with a grin that Logan only ever saw on Janus when the other was planning something. If he didn't know any better, he'd always swear the two were brothers. 

"P-Patton?" Logan asked very confusedly, "What are you doing?"

Patton just continued to smile, "Making you feel better." was all he said as Patton use his strength, which was a lot surprisingly Patton was very strong and yanked down Logan's zipper. Then pushed up against his boxers right where his ball sac was. 

Logan let out a groan at that feeling, normally for a man that'd hurt, but when you're a little horny it felt almost good. "Come on Lolo?" Patton said softly, "Please?" he asked with pleading eyes.  
Logan seemed hesitant, "I don't want to end up hurting you." he said worriedly to Patton.  
Who just waved his hand, "I trust you Logan, besides it's not like we can die or really feel much pain. It'll be fine." he promised as he started to undress.

Flushing a bit, but also bodily needs winning out. Logan just decided to snap away his pants and boxers. The ground was warm at least, Patton looked at the half-erect dick in front of him. "Nice." he teased Logan. "So how do you want to do this?"

Logan already knew, "I'm not going to vore you like how Remus does with some things. But... I did like you rubbing it." he said sheepishly.  
Patton nodded to that, "I think I have an idea, just relax Logan." he winked. 

Before Logan could ask, Patton climbed onto him and hugged his dick. His face turned red at the feeling of warm, smooth skin nuzzling his length. Patton could barely fit his arms around it but seemed eager. Moving his body slowly up and down, his bare feet kneading his sac.   
Logan groaned at the feeling, his hands twitched a bit, but he refrained from rubbing himself. Patton then managed to bear hug and climb his way to the top and started to lick the rim of his tip. Wiping away the pre-cum so he could, but getting it all over his back.

It felt weird, being large and the tongue able to hit crevices that normally no one would see. Logan leaned on the wall with soft moans, and could faintly hear Patton moaning too.   
Hands and arms rubbed up and down his length, sometimes Patton would slide down to the body to do it all over again. Up and down, before Logan could barely take it. 

Moving and carefully gripping his length and Patton, making the other giggle as Logan moved them faster.  
He could feel ever inch of Patton, his tongue on the small spots, his cock, erect, rubbing his own, and Patton's cheeks nuzzling him. Fuck, the thought was also getting him close. 

"P-Patton~" he said lowly as the other was now out of his hand and kneading his balls. Logan let out a low moan, as he came. He also swore Patton came as well a few times, but it as hard to tell.  
There was a squeak, as he looked down to see Patton getting up and shaking himself a bit. Logan blushed, his cum had fallen on Patton, drenching the other. That was both 'ew' and 'hot' at the same time. Great, now he felt like Remus.

Patton looked at Logan, then laughed a bit, "That was fun!" he said.   
Yeah, it was, soft, smooth, easy, nothing big or over the top. Logan reached over and gripped between his fingers a towel from his bathroom and gave it to Patton.  
"Awe, thanks." he said as he cleaned himself off of cum "I'll need a long shower after this." he said with a laugh.

Logan moved his hand slowly and picked up Patton who smiled, "Yes you will." he said as he then pulled Patton close to his chest, "But... can it wait until after I'm normal sized?" he asked

Patton leaned his head on Logan's chest, hearing the large heartbeat and breathing, and found it to be very comforting. Logan was always very warm, "Of course..." he said. Logan nodded waving his hand to clean the room calmly, so he didn't have to deal with it, and made himself comfortable, holding Patton close to him. 

Maybe... maybe this hadn't been so bad, and really opened the door to new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft and sweet guys, just simple. Not my normal thing on here, but I tried my best. So, what did you think?
> 
> New request coming in might take me longer, as I'm going to do a system of Old, New, Old, New. For them so keep things going. Or at least, I'll try.  
> Thanks for waiting for me to come back all of you.


	23. Moanxceit (Patton/Virgil/Janus) - What's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil really should have guessed he'd be caught eventually. But gods did Patton know how to make him keep coming back for more. And now, Janus has caught them in the act and seems he's gonna be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Reckless Ghost, who wanted me to expand on the idea that Janus didn't like sharing Virgil and he catches his little Anxiety getting a pounding from Patton. That ends up in a threesome.
> 
> Bottom Virgil in this, because I can.  
> Top Patton and Janus.  
> Slight degradation and humiliation

He should have known, he really should have known. You can't keep secrets from the Lord of the Lies, it's impossible. Eventually, Janus would always find out. It was his job to know each side's and Thomas's darkest secrets and lies. However, Virgil just couldn't stop, it was like a drug and he had to have it.   
At first, it had been an accident, he wasn't paying attention to the world around him as he took a walk through the imagination. And ended up on the light side of the place, where he ran right into the one side Janus told him to stay away from.

Morality, Patton Sanders. 

Virgil had felt the fear from it, as Patton spotted him and had given him one of the cheerful, carefree smiles. Tempting him closer with honeyed words and sweet tones, Patton had been rather welcoming to him, more so than Virgil thought he would be. Janus, his... friend with benefits, had warned him that most would take advantage of his pretty face and sounds. But, the first few days with Patton was with happy conversations and warm food. 

One thing leads to another, and it ended with Virgil asking Patton to fuck him. Something to moral side was shocked about first but happily did so. And oh man, was it the best thing ever. Patton was soft to being with, but slowly it spiraled into rough sex with kinks mixed in.  
Virgil loved it, he moaned out each time, and found Patton just loved to drag it out. Where Janus liked to go rough and hard, Patton liked to drag it out to get every sound from the anxious side he could. Gods, he was such a slut for this!

Virgil always loved being fucked, being spent and exhausted, he was no virgin. Once Thomas was old enough to understand sex and had lost his virginity, the other sides were quick to follow suit. Virgil's first had been Janus, and sometimes Remus, but mostly the first of the two.   
It leads him to wonder about the lights, but Janus told him they didn't care much for their side of things. 

Yet here he was, moaning under Patton as the other slammed again and again into him. Patton was groaning in pleasure, enjoying the feeling as much as Anxiety was. Then, there was a humph. They both stopped and turned to see Janus standing in the doorway with some keys in his hand.

"Well well well.." he said with a deep purr, "What have we here? A horny raccoon who craved some Light Side Dick?" he asked.  
Patton was making a very unhappy sound as Virgil stared wide-eyed at Janus in the doorway. "Deceit." Patton said softly, "Any reason you're deciding to be a cock-blocker today?" he asked.

Janus glared at Patton "Given what you're sticking said cock into, yes. This one is mine Patton, you know very well I'd never have gone behind your back to woo your precious Logan and Roman." he said simply to him as it was obvious.  
Patton scoffed, "Ah, but that's the thing, Anxiety here asked me to do so. Who was I to turn him down?" he asked nuzzling Virgil's face, making the other blush a bit. "Especially to a pretty face."

Virgil didn't make eye-contact with Janus who raised an eyebrow at that. "be that as it may Patton, he's still a Dark Side." he said smoothly.   
Patton shrugged, "Maybe he was craving something different... Or maybe I fuck him better?" he grinned at Janus. 

Giving a glare at that Virgil shifted only to whine as Patton's dick as still inside him. Patton smirked and pressed his lips to Virgil's own, engulfing the whining in a searing kiss. Janus hissed at this, "Patton..." he said lowly.  
Patton shrugged, "Oh come off it Dee, ever heard of sharing?" he asked.

Virgil squeaked at that as he blushed, oh gods, were they going to? He started to become hard again at the idea of them both pounding inside him.   
"See!" Patton laughed, "He likes the idea, and I bet we can get him to cum a lot." he grinned down at Virgil, who was bright red. 

Before Virgil could blink, Janus was over there his clothing off. "Very well, I'll not consider this a competition."  
Patton snorted at that then went back to kissing Virgil's neck while Janus kissed him softly. Virgil groaned, hardly having time to understand what was going on, but his senses were slowly leaving him in the heat again. Patton thrust again, making him cry out into Janus's lips. 

"You're such a little slut VeeVee." Janus said after the pulled back, "Needed something more than me?" he asked with a shark-like grin. "Tell me."  
Virgil was panting as Patton was moving so slow, "Y-Yeeeeessss..." he dragged out in bliss.   
"So you thought Morality here was the best bet? Oh you naughty boy." Janus chuckled against his collar bone. "You're in so much trouble. We're gonna make sure of that."

Patton giggled, "Use you up until you can only dream about our cocks." he agreed.  
"Fuck you until the morning light and leave you spent and sore." Janus purred in agreement.   
At that, Virgil came with a low moan. "Did that really turn you on!?" Janus asked in shock then laughed a bit. "You little needy whore."   
Patton groaned at the sudden tightness but refined from cumming. Not yet.

Virgil panted a bit, "F-Fuck me." he managed out after that wave of bliss.   
"Oh we will little raccoon, we'll give you so much," Patton promised sitting upright to keep moving in and out, but allowing Janus to crawl on top of Virgil, kissing Patton's lips, as his dick hovered over Virgil's mouth.

"Open wide," Janus said through kisses, as he moved his tip inside Virgil's warm, wet mouth. 'Fuck." the snake side groaned out, as Patton also had started to rub and lightly scratch his sensitive scales.   
Virgil groaned at the length moving into the mouth, taking it all in no problem as the balls hit his face. Then Janus started to thrust in time with Patton, in and out of the warm entrances of their little bottom. 

Moans filled the air, muffled and needy, Virgil was on cloud nine, the taste, scents, and feelings were driving him nuts! Patton then again angled and hit his prostate, as Virgil swallowed around Janus's cock involuntarily.   
"Oh fuck!" Janus said as he trusted harder on accident, nearly gagging Virgil. Which was enough to make him cum again, all over Janus and Patton's stomachs. "You rascal." Janus growled out.

He pulled out of Virgil's mouth, making the other whine. "Now now, if I'm gonna cum, it's gonna be with Patton and it's gonna be inside you." he grinned at Virgil, who nodded to that.  
Patton had stopped thrusting with a grin, oh he had been waiting for this. Janus moved so Virgil was upright between them and positioned himself. Virgil was moaning softly at each movement with Patton still inside him. "Pleeeeeaaaase. I'm Sorry~" he managed out panting, he couldn't take much more of this.

"Now now, wouldn't be a punishment if you weren't begging." Patton cooed kissing Virgil again to swallow up the whines and moans. He started to thrust again, but as the thrid one came down, Janus suddenly slipped in.

Virgil's eyes widen as he was stretched open, and the saliva covered length slid smoothly inside. The burn sending him past cloud nine and straight into the ozone layer. Gods it hurt, but it hurt so good! He babbled a bit in pleasure, as they started to thrust. Lips now attacking his neck and chest.  
They were going hard now, Patton would thrust in and Janus would go out, back and forth, not giving his prostate time to rest. Patton would hit it, then Janus would, back and froth, over and over. 

"Fuck fuck!" Patton said, "So tight, so warm, so needy!" he praised Virgil as he kissed him again. "Gonna cum deep inside you," he promised.  
Janus wasn't doing much better as he was moaning in need, "Fuck my little slut, you're so warm, don't keep making those pretty noises." his lies slipping out more due to his pleasure. 

Virgil was moaning, his lips passed between the two, a snake tongue playing with his own before Patton pulled him away and started to sloppily make out with him as well.   
Fangs would graze his skin, it was too much. "I'm gonna cum!" he panted out.

And at those words, the two suddenly thrusted in together. Virgil cried out as he came, squeezing around the two's lengths. Janus sank in his fangs, the venom pushing Virgil even more, his cum was long, hard for this. Patton threw his head back in a moan.  
Warm, hot, sticky cum filled Virgil and leaked out between the two cocks inside his ass.

The three were panting as slowly it ended, and Patton pulled out with Janus in a wet sound. Virgil fell against Janus, panting heavily, his tongue lolled out like a dog. He was so tired.  
"Did you like that, my Anxiety?" Patton teased him with a sloppy, but soft kiss.   
Virgil gave a tired smile at him, Janus chuckled, "Let's get some sleep." he said, waving his hand to clean off the bed. 

Virgil sighed softly as he was nested between the two sides, "I love you guys." he said in his dazed, half-aware state.  
Janus and Patton looked at each other, "We love you too." they said in unison

No doubt the two would take this over tomorrow and see about sharing the others more and maybe doing something like this again. For now... it was time to relax, and hold their needy anxiety close.   
No doubt also they'd be hearing about this from Thomas in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, sorry for any errors, my fingers are just not listening today. But, I have to type, I need to get these ideas out or I'll forget them lol. 
> 
> That was fun! I love threesomes, and this was a new one I hadn't done before. You all really love your Logan pairings XD.  
> I'll try to put another one out later, I'm on fire today! Hope you all liked!


	24. Anlomus (Virgil/Logan/Remus) - Warm and Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (READ THE END NOTES IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST. IMPORTANT QUESTION)
> 
> After his last 'adventure' with Remus and finding out vore was not just an oral trip. Logan tried to continue life as normal that not think that he got turned on by being eaten by Remus's cock. But Remus however, wants to try it again, this time bringing it the lovely little Anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (READ THE END NOTES IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST. IMPORTANT QUESTION)  
> This was requested by a Tumblr user, who wanted a Virgil/Logan/Remus cock vore that was willing. 
> 
> So yeah.  
> Cock Vore, obviously  
> Struggling  
> Consensual   
> Slight Shaming

Logan popped his arms as he got up from his chair and took in a deep breath to clear his lungs from sitting down. He finished early today, which was something that rarely happened. Meaning, Logan now had free time... and he hated it. Free time meant time where his thoughts tended to wander a bit. Back to, more often than not, that day Remus had shown him some of his more... interesting kinks. 

It wasn't something Logan thought would have turned him on. And it was something he found to both be fascinated and slightly repulsed by. Normal people wouldn't be turned on at being slid down into a cock and somehow, even if anatomy wasn't on pare with it, ending up in the other balls.   
Then again, most of this can be explained away by the fact they are just creations of Thomas, thus anything is possible. But Logan felt strangely confused about it, ug emotions. So, this left him trying not to think about it, and bury himself in work.

What could he do with this free time? Logan tapped his fingers in thought, watch some doctor who? Maybe make some toast with crofters? That did sound good. As he was pondering, hands suddenly pulled under his glasses, taking them off and covering his eyes.   
"Guess who~" a familiar voice giggled in his ear. 

Sighing to himself and faintly smiling, "Remus." he said simply "What brings you here?" he asked as he moved the hands away from his eyes. Finding they were quiet to start hugging and feeling him up.

Remus huffed, "I'm in a kinky mood Lolo, and I noticed you were trying not to think about our last rodeo." he grinned at him as Logan felt his face heat up.  
Clearing his throat, "You might be correct, by why come to me?" Logan asked calmly, trying not to give away the fact this might be turning him on. 

Grinning still Remus shrugged, "No reason other than I like you." he said kissing Logan's neck. "You felt great sliding into me, no one suspected a thing that day. Well, save for J-Anus, but he always knows things." he waved his hand.   
That had been embarrassing, Janus merely only looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow after he came back from a shower. Oh, that snake face knew but didn't seem to care that much about what Logan did. 

"So I wanted to do it again!" Remus declared pulling Logan out of his thoughts. "You down for it?" he purred against him.   
Logan was torn between saying yes and no, he knew Remus wouldn't force him if he did say no. Remus, despite what some think, was very respectful of boundaries and understood when someone wasn't feeling it. Sure, he would be upset but would wait until you were ready. Logan supposed it was one of the reasons he liked Remus, kinky and loud sure, but very sweet. 

"I... I suppose so, I have nothing better to do." Logan said slowly after much thought, gods what was wrong with him!  
Remus cheered, "Thank you Lo-bear!" he said happily kissing Logan's cheek, earning a small smile from Logan. "Also don't feel bad, a lot of people have kinks they are ashamed of, you're not alone." 

He looked wide-eyed at Remus, who only winked at him with a wide grin, showing his shark-like teeth. "You know the drill, or should, just strip down and I'll shrink you to just a handful," he said happily.  
Flushing around his neck and ears and cheeks, Logan nodded mutely as he sighed taking off his tie and shirt. He was very aware of Remus's eyes raking over every part of his body. Slowly the pants slid off with his boxers as he shivered, his room was colder than he thought.

A warm body pressed to his back, "Don't worry Lolo, you'll be nice and warm soon." Remus purred into his ear. Logan relaxed at this and leaned his head on Remus, they must have sunk out as he soon found he was looking up at a giant Remus and they were in his room.  
Taking out something from his desk, he picked up Logan and started to coat the other's body is something that smelled like a sea breeze. Lube. Logan groaned when Remus would rub around sensitive spots. "Gosh nerd, with those pretty sounds you make, you're already making me hard." the trash goblin said happily.

Logan then was picked up gently under his arms and Remus took off his pants and boxers with the other. As well as his shirt, but all Logan could see was the hard, erect cock under him and the warm entrance his feet dangled. "Now, want this hard or soft again?" Remus asked.   
"Er... you pick, I'm good for either," Logan said sheepishly.

Grinning Remus dropped him mid-air, Logan squeaked in fear as he hit the entrance hard enough that it sank him up to his thighs. The walls around his legs squeezed his body, he let out a groan at the feeling as he was pulled down to his lower waist.   
He squirmed a little at this his hands rubbing Remus's tip.  
Remus groaned at the feeling leaning back, "God, this is only our second time, and you're already like a pro!" he moaned out. 

Logan felt the walls convulse again and he squirmed as he was pulled down, Remus gave a pleased moan. "Just like that..." he breathed out. "Slid down Lolo, just keep moving." he purred.  
Aware more this time than last, Logan knew he should feel fear, but given he's gone through it once, he knew Remus wouldn't hurt him. He kicked his feet against the slippy, wet walls. Remus gasped at the feeling Logan's world shook as his cock twitched. Which slid him down to his chest, his arms were already inside. 

He was held there, the throbbing walls of the cock soaked him. Rubbing his body in all the right places. Making him moan in bliss, the idea he was going to slid down into Remus made him hard. Right here, at the moment, he didn't have time to feel shame. Just pure pleasure.   
Remus grinned at Logan, "And down into my balls you go." he said happily as his finger pushed Logan into his cock. At that Logan came, making Remus laugh a little at the feeling. 

Down he slid, slowly, each pulse sent him deeper, and Logan moved around a bit to feel every bit of it. Which he could faintly hear Remus's pleased moans. It was dark, as usual, but not that he cared. Soon his feet came into the opening, and into something warm and gooey.   
Logan was curled up in a warm space that he had enough room to move around in. He sighed softly leaning against the soft sides and smiled faintly. This always feels nice. 

Remus laid there sighing happily at the feeling then looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" he grinned as the door opened to see. "VeeVee!" he cheered pulling him in.

Virgil yelped a bit as he was yanked into the room and into the arms of a very naked Remus. "H-Hey." he said confused, "What are you..." he blinked for a moment. "Never mind, I was looking for Logan and Janus said you saw him last," he said to him.

Remus grinned at that "May have?" he said, "What do I get in return for this lovely piece of information?" he asked. Gosh, he was getting turned on again by the fact Logan was right there, hidden in his sac, right under Virgil's nose.   
Virgil rolled his eyes, "Given you're horny I'd bet you want me to do one of your weirder kinks again." he muttered to Remus, who was giving a shit-eating grin. 

"How'd ya guess?" he asked as he started to take off Virgil's hoodie and pants, Virgil rolled his eyes.  
"Kind of obvious as you're naked and very erect." the emo side said calmly as he let Remus undress him. "So what's the kink flavor today?" he asked curiously. "And will I need to stop breathing for it?" he asked.

Remus grinned, "I was thinking cock vore, so no." he said cheerfully.   
Virgil flushed at the mention of it, "Oh so going for the favorites are we?" he asked with a smile of his own. "Whatever Dukey, I'm all yours, but I better find out where Logan is first."

Remus hummed at that looking thoughtful, "Well....~" he said with a puzzled look, "I swore he was helping me with my kinks today." he said snapping his fingers to suddenly shrink Virgil who landed on his bed with a grunt. 

Virgil looked at Remus then down at the others cock and balls then back up, "Woah, seriously!?" he asked in shock. "You managed to get him?" he asked still in shock and very surprised.  
"Uh-huh!" Remus grinned, "He's still embarrassed by it though." he laughed as he picked up Virgil. 

Virgil rose an eyebrow, "Most of the light sides are embarrassed by their kinks, I mean I found out a few days ago Patton likes it when Janus eats him in snake form." he mused.  
Remus blinked at that, "Wow, I knew the daddy liked vore but never knew he'd ask Jannie over me." he pouted.  
Virgil did laugh at that, "Yeah well, given he feels closer to Janus than you, no offense." 

Remus waved his hand, "None taken, now you ready emo?" he grinned again down at Virgil who shrugged.  
"Sure, whatever," Virgil was turned to face Remus's tip. Having done this longer than Logan, Remus and him tried many positions. So head first was one Remus liked the most. As he liked seeing the legs kick.

"Down you go Emo!" he cackled at his own words and pushed Virgil in.   
The walls were wetter than when Virgil normally did it. Which wasn't shocking as he had been turned on by Logan being pushed down. The walls squeezed his shoulders and sides as Virgil moaned out lowly.   
He was pulled down much slower than Logan, the entrance kissing his skin with each pulse. He wiggled all the way down, moaning in time with Remus gosh this felt great. 

Remus was rubbing himself, he did this with Virgil as he knew the other wouldn't freak out having done it longer than Lolo. The walls around Virgil moving up and down, hugging his body in waves as Remus's hand worked. His legs kicked a bit once up in the air.   
The rest of the way was all gravity. Virgil's toes curled as he finally came when his feet slid into the warm confines of Remus's cock. He soon slid into the right sack making a small face when the cum clung to his hair. 

Landing with a small plop, Virgil sighed as he leaned against the walls and listened to the churning. Remus panted outside as he felt Virgil slid into his balls then moaned lowly as he came. He fell onto the bed spent and very happy.   
Virgil could faintly hear Logan on the other side after being coated in cum, he guess he'd wait to talk to the nerd once Remus had his fill of them squirming around inside him.

The walls moved as Remus patted his sack with a happy, tired smile. "Well, that was fun you two. Now then, I have some things to do with bro-bro today. I'm sure you won't mind staying with me through it." he cackled.  
The walls moved as Remus put on his boxers again, pushing the two up against the slimy walls.

Virgil sighed at this and hugged his body, this was fine. Logan was already passed out so he didn't notice a thing. "Just don't cum us out until Logan is awake," he muttered.  
Remus merely grinned at that as he walked out, then afternoon had been great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I tried to add more detail this time to it. So, there...
> 
> Now, a question for you all. This fic is mostly for fluffy sex.   
> My question, would you like me to do another with more unsympathetic sides. Granted there will be no death in there, a ton more Dub-Con, and some more forceful sides than here. Less soft sex, and more hard sex.
> 
> Up to you all, I'm trying to expand outwards a bit.


	25. Dukxiety (Remus/Virgil) - Just Relax and Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil needs help relaxing, and Remus is all the happier to step in where Janus is currently busy with Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by one of my Tumblr anons, they wanted more of Tentacle Remus and his love drug slime. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Tentacles (Obviously)  
> Drugs (Remus produces a slime to relax/incapacitate people.)  
> Big/Small (Remus's Tentacles are not tiny people.)

Virgil sighed as he read the note on Janus's door, well seems today wasn't his day. Janus was normally the only one he went to when he got like... this. Twitchy, anxious, stressed, to the point he was jumping at even the slightest of sounds. But today Janus was busy with Roman, so Virgil would just have to wait.

"Hey-ya Emo!" Virgil near jumped to the ceiling as he whirled around to see Remus leaning on the wall with one hand and grinning at him. Morningstar in hand and looking curiously at him. "Sorry but Jannie is busy with bro-bro, Ro's been having some issues sleeping," he said with a shrug, though Virgil knew he was worried for his brother.

"Yeah, I guessed as much.. I should be fine." Virgil sighed as he gnawed at his thumbnail out of habit.   
Remus made a face at that, "You sure don't look it emo, I'd dare say you're a cat ready to jump out of the stove pot!" he told him, horrible mental image but okay. "You sure you'll be fine until tomorrow?" he asked.

In the rare moments that Remus was serious, he took the 'older' act to a ten. Remus may act childish and goofy, but there was a reason he was called the 'mom friend' beside actual 'mom' Janus. Remus cared deeply for people who showed him love and kindness and was kind of a clinger.   
Meaning Virgil knew Remus was picking up that, no, no he wasn't fine. No, he couldn't last tomorrow. Gods help him. Virgil's shoulders sagged a bit as he looked away, cheeks a light pink, showing the faint freckles. He was too jumpy and shaky he didn't even put on make-up today. 

Remus clicked his tongue at that, "Well then, guess I'll have to help you out today!" he cheered, back to smiling, even if his eyes held worry.   
Virgil stared at that, "What?" he asked in shock as Remus took his wrist and lead him along. Virgil tried not to jump when Remus did so, and slowly did relax as he knew Remus longer than most of the lights. Meaning his body was used to this, it was a familiar grip and weight and grounded him. 

"Well Jannie isn't the only one who can use a type of hypnosis emo, I mean most dark sides have that power. You do too, remember." Remus grinned at him widely. "We all are fucked up because we enjoy fucking others." 

Virgil blinked flushing, right he forgot about that. Remus's power to produce a slime that double, at least for Remus, as lube and as a 'defense' thing. It was like venom for spiders and snakes, it was meant to semi paralyze 'prey'. Really Remus just used it to relax his partner and make them hornier.   
"A-Are you sure about this?" Virgil asked worriedly, it wasn't that he didn't trust Remus it was just... well he was Anxiety.

Remus looked at him and his smile slipped for a moment, "VeeVee, I promise you, I'll take care of it. We're friends, after all, no strings attached contract still, right?" he winked at him.  
Virgil smiled, the Dark Sides were used to this. It was an unspoken rule about touch between them. Nothing ever had to be serious, which is why he guessed they all were so poly with one another. Self Love, he guessed? Ah, Thomas loved it, even if he complained. 

"Alright Remus," Virgil said taking a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was safe with Remus, he knew this, he just wished he could stop shaking.   
Beaming from ear to ear, Remus pulled Virgil into Virgil's room, knowing the other would feel calmer in there. "Alrighty! Just relax Emo, and let this sexy beast take good care of you." he joked.

Virgil snorted despite himself, as he was pulled carefully into strong, warm arms. Most would think Remus smelled, but actually, Remus ate so much deodorant that he smelled like whatever he was eating. Today it happened to be Fiji from Old Spice. Virigl buried his face into Remus's chest breathing in for five and out for seven, this worked a little, but it was just the first part. He had done this once before, but it was such a long time ago. 

Fingers ran through his hair slowly, careful not to pull on anything. After a few minutes of breathing, Virgil shivered when something cool and slimy slid under his hoodie and rubbed his stomach and back.   
Remus was gentle, for Virgil's sake. Even if Remus liked it hard, he'd hold back until he was sure Virgil was relaxed. Virgil sighed softly at the feeling, soft, smooth, rubbing small circles onto his skin as slowly the hoodie and shirt were pulled off of him. Remus's fingers moved some of the slimes around also, coating his skin all over. 

"Feel good?" Remus asked in a soft, husky voice, not the high pitched one he always used.   
Virgil hummed at that fainty as he smiles, then he felt something slowly remove his pants and shove its way into his boxers. He gasped faintly, pressing into Remus's bare chest. When had he taken off his shirt?   
"Good boy." Remus praised him, "Just breath." he told him as something wrapped around his length and started to stroke him: slowly, sensually, carefully. Virgil felt himself growing hard with each squeeze of the tentacle. Each time it pumped back up and down, another then moved into his purple boxers and started to rub and carcasses his balls. 

Virgil let out a shaky moan, his legs trembling. If he wasn't leaning on Remus, the pleasure would have had him on the ground. He was pushed back slowly and landed on the soft mattress, sinking into it. The scent of his bed and of Remus was calming his senses.   
"Look at you, before you were a jumpy mess. Now you're a pretty boy all ready for me." Remus giggled to him. "We'll start small, kay emo? Then, I'll mess you up." Virgil's half-lidded eyes looked at Remus, his cock twitched at the idea of being fucked hard. 

"P-Please," Virgil begged as a finger shushed him coating his lips with the transparent slime. Sticking three fingers into Virgil's mouth, the emo began to lick them, getting the salty caramel taste from them. Remus liked to make himself 'taste' great too. Odd one he was.   
Remus grinned as his smallest tentacle moved over and started to rim Virgil's entrance that puckered and twitched. "Look at how much your body begs to be filled." he teased him.

Virgil only moaned as slowly the tentacle pushed its way in. He arched his back bitting on the fingers as Remus groaned at that feeling. The burn from it shot through him, it hurt so good~!  
"By the kraken's ass Virgil, gonna draw blood from me?" Remus teased him as he started to kiss and lick Virgil's chest and neck. Sharp teeth bruising the skin from time to time. As the tentacles moved in and out of Virgil, prepping him. 

Remus's cock rubbed Virgil's thigh and own length, which was being played with by another one of his tentacles. The tip playing with Virgil's sack and pre cum. Virgil felt Remus pulled his fingers out as did the tentacle in his ass.  
He whined as Remus shushed him "Ready my emo?" Remus asked into his ear, Virgil felt another shiver as he nodded. 

Without warning the largest of Remus's tentacles shoved into his entrance. Virgil cried out at that, eyes wide as his back arched. He came hard at that as Remus blinked, "Wow, already?" he then laughed, "That didn't take long, but I haven't cum yet so we'll just keep going."

Then he started to thrust, Virgil now as moaning loudly, his body on cloud nine as he was being fucked good. Gone was the softness, Remus was out for it. Teeth sank into his shoulder, drawing blood as Virgil cried out in bliss. The bed creaked under them, the tentacles slammed in.

Squish, Squelch, Squish, Squelch. In and out of his ass and the small suckers gripping the walls to be pulled away. Virgil was a mess at the feeling of the tentacles pulsing and wiggling inside him. Gods he wondered in his foggy haze how it'd feel to have them inside him.   
Suckers were now leaving marks all over his body, gripping his nips as they tugged and pulled at them. Virgil was squirming and mewling in need. "Oh, the sounds you make." Remus laughed as he licked his wound with his long tongue that moved down to wrap around his dick. Licking him all over before Remus took him into his mouth.

Virgil opened his mouth to moan, only for a tentacle to shove in. He gagged around it and moaned again as it fucked his mouth eagerly.   
He was close again, Remus lapping up his last climax with pleased hums and moans. The Tentacle in his mouth twitched then angled and, Virgil moaned around the tentacle in his mouth His ass gripping it as he came into Remus's mouth. 

That seemed to be enough as Remus came also. Each one of his tentacles came on Virgil and the one in his ass sprayed its thick load into him and in his mouth. Pulling out as Virgil coughed a bit swallowing, god he felt so full.  
He was covered in cum as was Remus who pulled off and licked his lip. Having drunk every last drop. 

Virgil's mind was still foggy, even more so after two climaxes. Remus's tentacles pulled him close as Remus nuzzled his hair. The scent of sex strong in the air. "Better?" Remus giggled.

"Yeah..." Virgil sighed happily pressing himself up onto Remus again. "So... warm... so full..." he managed out.  
"Shhhhh." Remus kissed him softly, playing with his tongue for a moment, "Rest emo, let it just seep into your skin." he cooed to him after pulling back.

Virgil gave a sleepy dazed smile as he closed his eyes and nuzzled Remus. Remus smiled at this, "Good boy, just sleep, maybe round two later?" he teased as he held Virgil close.

Yeah... that sounded wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment you misspell something, go to fix it, but only press 'it's a word' so now it won't catch it. Ug.
> 
> Anywho! You guys, you all are so nice, the comments I've gotten are wonderful! Thank you so much!  
> Now, quick thing, if you still want me to do your request back from October, if I haven't already done it, please remind me. There are a lot of comments and I'm having trouble keeping up. 
> 
> Next is possibly going to Thomceit or Loceit with slight U!Janus, but not too much.   
> How you liked this chapter, and thank you again for the lovely and sweet comments. It makes me so happy to know I'm doing well at this! :D  
> I know I'm not the best at spelling and I make grammatical errors, but I'm glad you all love these stories. I'm trying to get better at grammer.


	26. Thomceit (Thomas/Janus) - Such a Helpless Pretty Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wanders around his mindscape while they are having a picnic in the imagination. Only a certain snake is slithering about, and he has his eyes on the rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jean_Arclight34, after some talking we came up with an idea. She wanted some U!Janus with coils and hypnosis.
> 
> SO!  
> This will be IMPLIED U!Janus, as in he's not out to kill or maim Thomas. (that'd be counter-productive.) But, he IS going to play with Thomas without care for how Thomas feels about it.
> 
> So this is Obviously Dub-Con (Dubious Consent)   
> Naga Janus  
> Hypnosis  
> Coils  
> Chocking  
> and maybe some Shaming   
> Oh and Hemi Penis.

It was a wet day outside, Florida was known to go from nice and sunny, to humid and rainy in under 5 minutes or less. So Thomas was stuck indoors and his friends canceled to have a day out. But, not all was lost, if you're a multi-facet human with sides.  
So, laying down to get some more sleep, he entered into his mindscape to hang out with his sides. A picnic in the imagination was just what they all needed. On a beachside, with a fire for the night ready to go. Time worked differently here in the mind than outside, days here could be mere minutes to hours outside. 

Thomas was smiling at the warmth on him, he didn't have to worry about sunscreen as it was imaginary. The others, however, well it was funny to watch Patton chase each of them down to put on sunscreen. Even funnier as Virgil hissed all the way through it and fought like a cat.   
Roman was in the water dragging Virgil with him, Logan was sun tanning and Patton was gathering shells for his sandcastle. Thomas sat on the sand, not worried about the grittiness as he watched them. 

At some point, he told Logan he'd be going on a hike in the trails. Which the Logical side just nodded, the trails were long and looped around back here so Thomas didn't have to worry about getting lost. Patton told him to be back in time for snacks, though they didn't actually fill Thomas in the real world, he found his astral self needed energy.   
Taking one of the many paths, he walked down the well-worn dirt path with bare feet. Dressed in nothing but swim shorts and a tank top. Smiling widely to himself as he hummed a tune, watching as the jungle-like trees moved past him. 

His mind was a strange place, it could look like anything Roman desired, as this was his side of it. Thomas was still reluctant to go on Remus's side, but something for another time.   
After a few minutes he came across a large tree in a round-about that would send him back to the others. Taking a seat at the roots to relax for a bit and rest his feet, he leaned on the trunk. Closing his eyes as he felt the warmth of the sun filter between the leaves. Such, in the real world it was rainy, but here it was nice.

*Hisssssss*

Thomas's eyes flew open as he heard something hiss, where had that. As he opened his eyes ready to look for a snake, he came face to face instead with large yellow eyes that held his brown ones.   
"Hello, Thomasssss." the owner of the eyes hissed out his name, Thomas felt terror weld up until the eyes changed color. "Now now, can't have that." something wrapped around his mouth, and the colors engulfed his eyes. 

The scaley thing on his mouth slowly loosened as Thomas's jaw slacked staring at the ripple of colors that reminded him of a kaleidoscope or rainbow. They never were in the same pattern, changing and keeping him guessing. His body slowly relaxed, the fear fading as quickly as it came.   
"There you go." the voice flitted into his ears, if he had been aware he'd have seen and heard that voice was that of Janus or Deceit. "Good boy, just watch the colors and fall into my trance." Janus hissed softly to him. 

"We can't have you alerting the others, not until I'm done." the naga looking side chuckled as his snake tail started to play with Thomas's tongue. The tip swirling around it.  
Thomas made a noise at that, something akin to a groan and sigh. "What was that?" Janus smirked, "Snake got your tongue, Thomas?" he asked him slyly. 

Thomas's thoughts faded from him, each time he tried to grasp something it fell away like smoke. The only thing he could see were colors all around him. Ever pulsing, ever glowing, slowly holding his attention away from his thoughts.   
"That's right my rainbow all that matters is me and my spirals." Janus cooed to him, "Nothing else matters, not the sounds around you, not the fear and anxiety, no need for logical thinking, or creative thoughts. Just my voice, just pure blisssss." he hissed out again. 

Thomas made another sound that was like he was trying to talk. Then slowly his mouth curled up into a relaxed, blissful smile. Janus grinned, there it was, the look of total submission. "Look at you, just like the victims of the snake from the Jungle Book." Janus laughed a bit. 

"But... not quite there yet, let's keep going. I bet I can drag you sooooo deep that you'll do whatever I say." Janus grinned evilly at him, showing off sharp fangs. His eyes picked up the pace as Thomas could only gasp.   
The tail moved down and started to coil around Thomas's ankles. "As you feel my tail hug you, Thomas, you'll fall deeper into my trance," Janus commanded. "Ever slowly, just following the ripples of my eyes."

Thomas could feel the soft, smooth scales wrap around his body. Hands pulled off his boxers, freeing his dick to the warm air. "My my, such a lovely looking thing you were hiding." Janus mused. The tail wound it's way up to his legs. 

Janus looked at his eyes again, "Deeper now love, you like it when I hold you in my coils." he told Thomas in his seductive, soft tones. "Deeper, just like that, knowing you're helpless and at my mercy."   
Thomas started to droll at this, his mind-melting like putty. Sure, before he was in a trance, now Janus was trying to break his mind into a moldable substance. 

"Deeper. You need to obey me." Janus said in a firmer tone. "Deeper. Knowing you want to obey me." then Janus's tail got up to his throat. "Deeper. You have to obey me." 

With that last sentence, Thomas felt the scales on his neck, he had no will left to call out as the tail squeezed his throat, cutting off some of the air. With a final chocked sound, Thomas's head fell to one side with the wide smile on his face and his eyes fell closed. Aware, but completely under Janus's control. 

Janus grinned at that, "Perfect!" he said happily as the tip of his tail rubber Thomas's hair. "Now then, let's take you away from prying eyes my beautiful prey." 

With that, he pulled Thomas up into the tall tree away from the floor below and on a thick branch up top.   
Janus hissed as he looked over his catch, "Nice... very nice." he said in a pleased tone. "I've waited for a while to do this to you, but the damned lights just got in the way." he scowled a bit.

"But now." he looked over at Thomas with a grin, as the tail tightens around Thomas's neck, as Thomas made a gagged sound. "I can do what I please."  
Janus held him like that until he let go as Thomas breathed again coughing a bit "W-Wha-?" was all that came out.

"Oh nothing Thomas, just having fun is all. You like that, right?" Janus nodded his head as Thomas followed him. "Of course you do." he grinned at him. "Now for the real fun.  
The coils around his length shifted as Thomas gasped at that. The feeling was off, strange, but sent jolts of pleasure through him. 

"Your purpose now is to please me." Moving his long tail so that something touched Thomas's face, as his eyes focused on two dicks against his chin. "Take them in my rainbow, one at a time, no rush." Janus purred.

Opening his mouth on command, Thomas took in the bumpy cock as he groaned. The taste was off, but Thomas found he loved it. Licking it with his tongue, caressing it slowly. Janus hissed at that happily squeezing Thomas's body.   
"Yesss, just like that pet." he sighed happily as he began to hump the other's face. His claw-like hands petting Thomas's hair as he barely gave time for Thomas to breathe between thrusts. The wet slaps as one of the dicks hit Thomas's cheek and neck from time to time. 

Janus let out happy sighs and moans, "I'm gonna cum down your throat, try not to drown." he hissed out as he started to go faster. Thomas was moaning in bliss as he started to grind his hips against the scales on his waist. A salty, strange taste on his tongue.   
He... He wanted this, he needed this. His mind was so foggy, but this felt so good. Janus then groaned deeply as Thomas's eyes widen, the colors lazily moving as something warm spewed into his mouth.

Carefully he swallowed, the creamy cum moving down his throat. Janus pulled off as some squirted onto the other's face. Janus looked at Thomas's blissed-out eyes and an open mouth that dripped with his cum. "Keep giving me that look, and I might not give you up." he laughed a bit.   
Thomas licked his lips as he nodded along with Janus again. "Now then, ready for round too?" the snake side asked. His eyes flashing colors, "Beg for it."

Thomas heard the command as he panted, "Please... please fuck me master." he managed out in soft, shaky words. "Please cum inside me, please," he begged in far away tones.  
Janus hissed in delight, "Of course, my pet." he cooed to him as he unwound around the lower half and held Thoams by his wrists. "Up you go," Janus said as he moved and positioned himself. "And on down." 

Thomas felt himself slide down then he cried out as the twin dicks entered into his ass. Tears filled his eyes, it hurt, but the saliva and cum made the trip easier as Thomas cried out and moaned as gravity slid the twin dicks inside him.   
Janus groaned also at how warm and tight it was, "Keep clenching like that pet, gods it feels so good." he moaned out at Thomas's walls pulsed and clenched around his dicks. "You're so tight!"

Thomas was panting as he placed a hand on his lower half feeling his own length and how stretched out he was. There wasn't much time to adjust when Janus gripped his wrists again and started to pound into him. The tail held his neck and a thicker part help his wrists.   
Tongue lolling out as he could barely breathe, between panting and the tight collar around his neck. Janus slammed his length over and over into his ass. Thomas found Janus's eyes were colorful again as he was smiling, moaning at the feeling. 

Janus went harder, the two cocks going in and out. "Did you know Thomas, I could eat you and you'd never die. Here in the mind pain is imaginary as is death, you'd wake up at your house fine. Something to think about." Janus smirked at him as he moaned through the words.   
Thomas could only smile through his trance too pleased too happy to really care. He had no control to really thrust with Janus, as his hands were above his head. 

Groaning out as Janus pulled him into a kiss playing with the tongue, his forked one going down. Thomas's cock and balls bouncing in time and grinding against Janus's scaled chest.   
Then he let out a loud moan as Janu's finally hit that sweet spot. "CUM." Janus commanded him pulling back.

And he did, long and hard over them as Janus groaned and pounded a few more times in the tighten walls. Before he came himself inside Thomas, his dicks pulsing with his load that shot into the creator's ass.   
Giving a few more weak thrusts to make sure it was deep in there. Janus dropped Thomas onto his coils. The others sprawled out panting weakly, his face a bright red from lack of oxygen during sex. A hand on his abdomen feeling how to feel he was. 

Janus laid back panting also before Thomas felt Janus move over to him and grinned up at him. Hovering over Thomas's length as his tongue licked it and the cum around his ass. "Oh Thomas, we are far from over," Janus told him eyes flashing.

It wasn't like Thomas was expected back until a few more hours anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was interesting to write as I don't do much of U!Janus, to really Unsympathetic anything save for once or twice on here.   
> But none the less Janus is going to use up Thomas and leave him near passed out for the others to find. There is a reason Virgil doesn't trust Janus. 
> 
> Given Janus still is 'self-care' so he'd not harm Thomas too much and would take care of him. Just like to play with his mind.   
> Remus however... yesh and you thought I went all out with him during the Intruality one. 
> 
> Anywho, if you guys want more like this or something akin to it just let me know!


	27. DRLAMP - Whose Your Favorite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a small joke turns into Patton getting fucked many times by his boyfriends. Only to later find out they are having a competition to find out who fucks the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked by Funtimeshexing, with each of the sides fucking Patton to find out who is the 'best'
> 
> Contains  
> Bottom/Cum Slut Patton  
> Degradation  
> Spanking  
> (Implied)  
> Hypnosis  
> Humiliation  
> Praise  
> Sleepy Sex  
> Soft and Hard sex  
> Tentacles  
> Hemi Penis  
> Size Difference (Dicks guys)
> 
> I think that's everything XD

Today started out as normal as it could for Patton as he was humming away and working on some cookies. He stirred, swaying to his own beat as he was smiling brightly and happily. As he worked away there were suddenly arms around him as he heard a hum that was very familiar.  
Patton giggled, "Hey Logibear." he said leaning back to look up at the tallest of the group. Their nose tips touching, "What's up, besides you." he giggled at his own joke as Logan hummed at that kissing Patton's forehead.

"Just saw you alone and wanted to hold you." Logan told him, "And was wondering If you're interested in something more?" he asked softly to him as he nuzzled Patton's neck.  
"Oh?" Patton giggled, "What's got you in the mood?" he asked as he turned around letting Logan kissed his neck and lips, groaning softly.

Logan looked at him with his deep blue eyes, "Can't I just want something?" he asked softly as he kissed Patton again, slowly undoing the apron and lead him away. The batter forgotten about in the heat of the moment.  
Groaning as Logan took off his pants and pushed Patton against the wall as Logan undid his belt and kissed Patton's neck roughly. Patton groaned out again, "W-What's the occasion?' he giggled as he felt Logan rub his tip to him before pulling out something from his pocket. "That's cheating." Patton teased him.

Logan kissed his lips, "Shut it." he growled as Patton flushed feeling himself shrink back. Logan was using his dom voice, as Patton was blushing bright red. "And relax," Logan told him firmly as he finished coating himself.  
Patton gasped at Logan roughly entered him, all ten inches, he cried out in bliss. Logan growled in pleasure at that as he started to thrust quickly s Patton gasped and mewled. "L-Lolo~!" he panted out. 

"You're making wonderful sounds Pat, just like the cum slut you are." Logan purred to him, as Patton blushed at that. Gods it was so true though.

Gosh, Logan was really going hard as he rammed Patton up against the wall with Patton's legs wrapped around his waist. Patton moaned and cried out each time Logan rammed into him, his back up against the wall and Logan kissed, bite, and licked his neck and shoulder.  
"L-Logan! C-Close~!" Patton managed out.

Logan grinned, "Gonna cum little slut?" he asked, Patton nodded with a whine of need. "Well I'm gonna cum inside you, you'll like that won't you?" he asked.  
Patton mewled at that, "Y-Yes~" he panted out, "Oh Logan, cum inside me!" he cried out as Logan was now hammering into him.

So... Patton then felt Logan hit his prostate, and that sent him yelping as Logan started to hit it over and over again. Patton was a mess of moans and sounds until suddenly he cried out.  
Logan came at the same time as Patton did, their stomach and shirts painted white as Logan panted a bit filling up his lover.

Patton leaned his head on the wall taking deep breaths. "W-Woah..." he managed out. "T-That was... amazing." he laughed breathless.  
Logan hummed at that, "Good to hear... Need me to clean you up?" he asked softly

Patton smiled, "Yeah... Thanks Lolo." he said kissing him softly. Surprise sex like this was fun from time to time, it's one of the things he loves about Logan.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day rolled around as Patton was cuddling with Virgil on the bed, the two staying up to watch movies. The others were busy, so it was just the two of them. Virgil was nuzzling Patton's chest, smiling softly.  
One thing leads to another though as Patton soon was giggling as Virgil was sleepily kissing him. Virgil was humming happily, "I love you." he said tiredly.

Used to be the emo was so shy, but alone, now that he was comfortable, he was very loving. Patton smiled at him, "I love you too." he said as he kissed Virgil back. Soon Virgil started to climb on top of him, kissing down his mouth to his neck. The bruises that Logan left faintly still there.  
"C-Can we?" Virgil asked softly to Patton looking at him with those beautiful, soft purple eyes. 

Patton smiled at that, Virgil was so sweet, so caring. "Of course," he said, he wasn't one to turn down nice, lazy sex. Virgil and Roman were the only two that really were the softer of them. And after Logan it was well needed, luckily being a side meant he didn't get sore for long.  
Virgil smiled at that as he carefully, with deft fingers took off Patton's pajamas and boxers. Moving down as he licked Patton's length, looking up at Patton with his glowing purple eyes, eyeshadow a faint purple as well. 

Patton groaned happily as Virgil licked up and down his length, tongue playing with his tip. Swirling it around slowly and quickly in some places. Tasting the sweet pre-cum, Virgil kissed the tip slowly, as his hands tickled Patton's balls.  
Rubbing his lips over it, eyes half-lidded as he did so. "So sweet, so soft... I love you so much." Virgil breathed out softly to him as he kissed the base kissing up the side to the top again. 

Smiling at that with soft moans, "Virgil." he breathed softly to him. Virgil shushed him as he slowly started to take Patton into his mouth.  
The moral side groaned happily as the warmth of Virgil's mouth took in his tip and bobbed up and down getting lower and lower. He heard the wet sounds of Virgil rubbing himself, Patton was smiling as he moaned.

Soon Virgil had taken him all in and started to suck on him, cheeks hollowing in as his tongue danced on the veins. Taking in all of Patton's 6 inches like it was nothing. Slowly, just lazily licking and sucking him, the back of his throat pulsing as he held Patton there, slowly moving up and down.  
Patton petted Virgil's hair before he panted and came, lazily as Virgil made a pleasing sound cumming soon after on the sheets.

Virgil swallowed a few times before pulling off panting as cum hit his face. "You're so beautiful." he managed out to Patton as he climbed up and kissed him.  
Patton hummed tasting himself and the faint popcorn from Virgil's mouth. Sloopy, tiredly, tongues dancing for a moment before pulling back with a thin trail of saliva between them.

Snapping away the dirty sheets, Virgil cleaned them off and curled up next to Patton, who hugged him.  
"Was that the best?" Virgil asked quietly him looking at him tiredly.

Patton turned off the TV and nodded as he held him, the fairy lights coming on. "You know how much I love lazy sex." he giggled tiredly.  
Virgil hummed happily as slowly they fell asleep together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Another day and Patton was a bit curious, his lovers had all been rather... horny lately. First Logan then Virgil, made him confused as to why they were so eager to have sex.  
But... it wasn't complaining, he really liked it, but it confused him as to what brought it on. Shrugging it off to ask them later, he walked down the hall to head to his room. 

For the past few days, they had moved the dark sides upstairs, so things were looking up slowly for their expanding famILY. It made him more than happy as he went to head to his room.  
Normally their places were in the imagination, but shortcuts were made so they could hang out together. 

Patton wasn't paying attention, taking the path he was ever familiar with. Until suddenly someone was in front of him. He yelped nearing colliding with them and looked up to see glowing yellow eyes.  
"Hello Patton~" Janus purred out as his eyes flashed, and Patton's arms fell limp at his sides. 

Eyes staring into the glowing eyes of Janus and quickly falling under the spell of Janus's hypnosis. Patton made a small confused sound, "J-Jan... us...." he whispered out.  
"Shhhh." Janus whispered to it, "There is no need to think, no need to worry. Just relax and stare." he cooed to him. Patton's blue eyes gaining a soft golden color to them as his jaw slacked a bit. "Good little boy." he praised softly.

Janus took Patton's hands and lead him into his room. "Just relax, let me guide you, just the way you like it." he purred, capturing the side's lips as Patton hummed happily. "Like this my cum slut?" Janus teased him.

Patton nodded faintly along with Janus, vaguely aware, but not caring. It was so easy to let go, to relax, to just let Janus guide him. He hummed happily as Janus kissed his collar bone. "My my, Logan and Virgil really love to mark you. Guess I'll just have to mark this area." Janus said with a wave of his gloved hand. 

Everything was so hazy, as Patton shivered, when did he get naked. Janus hummed as his skin was warm on one side but cold on the other. Pinning Patton to the bed and his twin dicks rubbing Patton's entrance, both eight inches. Not as impressive as Logan, but the fact he had two made it better.  
"Let me just... let me just." Slowly, with his own lube, Janus slides both inside Patton. Making the other gasp and squirm in pleasure. 

"Good, so good you whore." Janus growled, "Now hurry and adjust, and then the fun starts."  
Patton took slow breaths then dazily looked at Janus as he was faced with glowing yellow eyes. He moaned as Janus thrusted to test, then the deceitful side went faster.  
The bed creaked and groaned as Janus thrust in quick succession, quickly finding the sweet spot.

Patton wanted to cum, but Janus gripped his length. "not yet, not until I'm ready." he smirked as Patton whined.  
Janus continued to thrust, hitting that wonderful spot over and over again. Patton was a mess, mewling, moaning, and crying out in time with each hit. The two dicks hitting his insides. 

Then Janus grinned, "Cum, my perfect slut." he said as he let go. Patton didn't need to be told twice as he came hard with Janus.  
The two dicks jolted and pulsed with each thick rope that entered him. Patton's eyes rolled back as he laid on the bed and closed them panting through his nose and mouth. 

Janus pulled out as he smiled at Patton, "Get some sleep." he said eyes glowing again. "I'll take care of you." he kissed Patton again slowly.  
Patton hummed tiredly as slowly he fell into a hypnotic, blissful sleep. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

How did he end up like this again? Between Roman and Remus, one fucking his mouth with great enthusiasm and the other lazily thrusting into his ass.  
Patton moaned around Remus's eleven inches and as his hair was gripped tightly and tasting the strangely salty-sweet dick in his mouth.

Roman was taking it slower, soft, smooth thrusts into his ass that drove him crazy, eleven inches also. Remus was moaning, "Gonna fuck you hard, gonna cum in your mouth!" he growled out.

The other brother was sighing softly, "Gods Patton, you're so warm, so tight, so perfect." Roman's lips kissed his hickies that were faintly there from Logan and Janus. Patton moaned at this around Remus's length, gods he had a twin fetish and he knew it.

"Take it all in you little bitch." Remus growled in pleasure as his balls slapped Patton's chin. Patton made grunted, pleasurable sounds with his nose. "Fuck you're so warm, so eager, you want my cum?" he grinned down at Patton.  
The side looked at him in need with pleading eyes that said it all as Patton licked around his length.

His ass was also a little sore and red as Remus had slapped it a few times before Roman came into the room. Which had caused him to cum earlier on the floor.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Roman said, "Gonna cum!" he said as he shoved roughly into Patton at that.  
The moral side cried out as he was pushed all the way, roughly, onto Remus's length as Roman came in his ass. Which was followed by Remus letting out a guttural sound and cumming into his mouth and down his throat. 

Patton had cum twice, he was sure of it. Hanging between the two for a moment until Remus pulled off and Roman held him steady as he pulled out. Patton was set carefully on the couch as he was panting.

"W-Wow... what is with you guys lately?" Patton asked through pants, "You all have been so eager to fuck my brains out."

Roman waved his hand, "Oh no reason Popstar. Just enjoy you being blissed out." he said.  
"And we enjoy you being a cocksleeve." Remus added with a sharp grin.

Patton laughed breathlessly, "If you say so." he said as the twins helped him clean up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Patton looked at his boyfriend, "Alright, what's going on!?" he asked tapping his foot at them. For the past week, they had each fucked out his brains. And, after Roman and Remus, he thought it was nothing until he found them arguing in the living room before he went up for something.

They all were sitting there guilty-looking between one another. "It's nothing." Janus said softly to him  
"Those looks say other wi-" Patton yelped as Logan kissed him and he was pulled down into the group.

No warning, no anything, just starting pulling off his clothing and started to mess with him. Tentacles pulling at his nips, hands all over him and his length.  
"G-Guys~" Patton whined, they really knew how to make him shut up. 

He was rubbed slowly kissed and held, slide from cock to cock. Patton was moaning in need at that. Slowly forgetting what he was asking about.  
"Am I your favorite?" came a soft whisper in his ear.

"WHAT!?" Patton asked pulling away from them and ending the session right there. Many were complaining about soft whines that they were so close, Patton however was glaring so they quickly shut up. "Am I your favorite, what the hell!?" he asked them cursing for once, which was shocking. 

Looking at one another, as Patton wasn't sure who said it, there was silence. Until Logan cleared his throat, Patton looked at him with his hands on his hips. Which would be funny as his dick was erect.  
"Well... you see Patton... we had a small... competition," Logan said slowly waiting for it.

Patton stared at them, "A what?" he asked them.  
"Competition!" Remus said, "We wanted to find out who your favorite partner was for sex!" he grinned as if he didn't just say that out loud. 

Dead silence hung in the room until Patton took a breath. "You mean to say this whole week was to find out who I liked more?" he asked them.  
Virgil looked sheepish "Yes....?" he said tentatively. 

Patton looked at them for a long moment then sighed heavily. "really guys? you could have just asked."  
"But you'd have just said all of us!" Roman whined to him with a cute pout on his face.

Patton crossed his arms "Well duh!" he said, "I like you all in different ways, some of you are soft, some of you play to my kinks, others are rough. I love every one of you, not because you are everything, but because you all are different and it makes it better." he explained to them. 

That got them all to look guilty, well Janus tried not to, even if his face was pink. Same with Logan, as he looked away with a red face. Patton sighed with a small laugh, "Guys, I love you all so much." he said as he sat back down between all of them. "You don't need to prove anything to me."

He was warmed between them, before Patton giggled, "Though, we might want to tone it back today... Thomas is not happy."

Damn bet Thomas wasn't happy as he was faced down on his mattress and pillow between his legs trying to calm down his raging boner. He muffled screamed into his matress. 

The sides laughed as they heard this also, "Very true." Logan said, "We are sorry Pat." he muttered to him.  
The others followed with their apologies and soft kisses. Patton sighed, "I forgive you all."

It was silent for a moment before Patton laughed, "Besides if you wanted to have a competition is should have been who gives Thomas the worst boner."

Everyone stared ahead at that save for a smiling Patton. That was true... they hadn't been paying attention to how their actions affect the creator.

Patton just smiled, unaware of the looks the others gave each other as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW this was LOOOOOONG, longer than I normally write with ALOT of sex scenes.
> 
> Sorry I didn't do a full gangbang, I'm just so tired after writing five sex scenes I just kind of rushed it. If you want me to go into detail for another chapter just ask.
> 
> But the ending was funny to write, then again I'm tired and it might just be me finding it funny. lol
> 
> Anywho, as I said, want me to go into full detail of the gangbang after, just leave me a comment. Until then, this is my long gift to you all for having read and stuck around for over 20 chapters!  
> Thank you all so much!


	28. Author Note of Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me telling how much it means that you all like this story and telling a bit about myself.

Happy Thanksgiving to all my friends who celebrate it, and Happy Fall to anyone else! We've put up the tree here, because my family is nuts for Christmas, and I'm hiding in my room before they bring out the Christmas music. 

So, about 20 so chapters of kinky shit I have written, and gotta say. WOW. Like really guys, when I started this I honestly had no clue that it'd grow to this many chapters. I was expecting at least 10, but not twice as much as that! And you all just keep wanting more, and I love it!  
Thank you all, you have no idea how much it means to me when I read the comments that say I write smut good. So, thought I'd share a few things about me and this story.

1) How Old Are You?  
I'm 22 years old, and going to be 23 this spring. So yeah I'm not some kid writing this.

2) Have you ever had sex before?  
Shockingly no, I've never had sex so IDK how I'm doing well at writing it. Guess it's because I've talked to friends who have had sex and done my research on it. 

3) What's your sexuality?  
I'm actually Ace or Asexual. Though I love writing and thinking of kinky and smutty scenes I don't think I'd ever do them myself. I guess this is why I can write for a lot of kinks and not really care if people have some strange ones. 

4) What are some of your kinks?  
If you guys haven't guessed I love Hypno Kink, no idea why, I guess the mind control aspect has always appealed to me. The idea that you aren't in control o your own actions was neat. Top it off when you hit puberty and start to wonder if pleasure can be forced on you, you got yourself a kink in the making.   
I also like soft vore, like I said in my rules the idea of being digested makes me want to puke. But, the idea of not being killed is interesting. I'd never really try vore, as it's impossible and I'm claustrophobic, but I love to write and read it.   
And I also like monsters, Nagas, Werewolves, Vampires, no clue why it just fascinates me. It's why I love Naga Janus so much, as there is a lot I can do with it.   
Milder kinks would be latex or sensory play, if you want your soft I can give you your soft it's my favorite to mess with.

5) What's something that shocks you about this book?  
Honestly, people are being very mild in their asks. I get a lot of requests for soft or hard sex with only two sides. It's only been a handful of times people have asked for 3 or more, even an orgey.   
Another thing that shocked me was the fact that this fandom is very deprived of good smut content. I rarely have found any good hypnosis fanfictions with Janus much less some VERY kinky stuff with Remus. Like, people, prime real estate there!   
One more thing is the lack of heavier kinks. Like I said many types of vore and I have gotten some Cock and Anal requests. But I'm shocked no one has asked for latex or something more.   
Can't really understand why, but meh, people have their own preferences. 

6) What were your plans for this story?  
Really, I was just horny and wanted an excuse to get out my ideas onto paper. I took requests because I wondered if people felt the same way. Turns out enough to make a near novel-like book!  
So yeah, it's because of you all that I am continuing this, even if it take some a while. So thank you, again, thank you so much!

7) How long will you do this?  
Not sure, guess until it gets too long and I start another one or until I need to focus on other things. Like school and work and such.

8) What did you go to college for?  
Horticulture and I are doing art education on the side. Which has been very very stressful and has been a mess. But, I'll get through it, or fail and try again next year. Covid had not made it easy nor has the online classes, but I'm strong, or at least I tell myself that to get by.

Right guys, if you have any requests send them in and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season. I'll try to with my aunts out and being a bit... controlling. For now, I have to sit down. Having Alice Wonderland Syndrome again. Look it up it's... weird.  
Thanks again, and see you all next chapter! :D


	29. Thomton (Thomas/Patton) - Meet Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is the host, as in the holder, of six demons, and one, named Patton, has a mouth on his stomach called 'Jerry'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from requests to do this. This guys is an AU of mine from Tumblr. Thomas is a regular guy who made a contract with Greed, Janus, and ended up being possessed by six kinky demons.   
> Read more about it on Tumblr if you want more like this.
> 
> Patton is Gluttony and likes vore. 
> 
> Contains:  
> Vore

Thomas looked over at Patton who was grinning widely, the smile splitting his face near in half. He sighed, trying not to think about what he just agreed to. If you had told him, a man from a god-fearing family, would make a deal with the Sin of Greed to make it as an actor... well he might have thought you were crazy.   
But, here he was, with six demons having possessed him and got him to do a lot of immoral things over the past year. But, he was happier and mentally sane than he had been in years. Which was shocking as he was fucking possessed by demons!

"You're sure you want... kill me... right Pat?" Thomas asked shakily.  
Patton huffed at that, "You're our host Thomas, you house all of us in that squishy, soft body of yours. To kill you means I get nothing from our deal. Plus, I like you, so does Jerry."   
At that, his stomach split open showing a sharp tooth smile and long tongue that panted like a dog. Jerry was the name Patton gave his other mouth, that seemed to have a slight mind of its own. 

Thomas nodded slowly, "Alright... if you're sure about this." he muttered as Patton petted Thomas's hair.  
"Don't worry Thomas, you'll enjoy this promise." he cooed to him. "I'll take great care of you," he promised to him as he petted Thomas's hair.

Thomas laid back as he had taken off his clothing, "Just... go slow and easy." he asked a little tense.  
Patton purred as Jerry's long tongue moved out and licked Thomas's chest and stomach. Making happy sounds, the warm, fleshy muscles took in every inch of him. Thomas groaned a bit when the tongue flicked around his dick. It was wet but took care in making Thomas as comfortable as possible.

Thomas hummed when Patton kissed his forehead and cheeks, "Just breath, and relax." Patton cooed as the tongue wrapped around Thomas's legs. Slowly, Thomas was pulled into the darkness of the mouth.  
His feet felt wet and warm as it pulsed around his toes, causing him to curl them as Patton hummed at that. "Wow Thomas, you taste so sweet and savory," he muttered as Jerry licked around his stomach and waist, making Thomas feel strangely pleasured and comfortable. 

The muscles around his feet pulsed as he was pulled in deeper around his knees. The tongue wrapped around his length and began to pump it, as Thomas gasped at the feeling. Patton pressed his lips to Thomas's own and hummed.   
"You're in good hands Thomas could even say good mouths." Patton joked as Thomas hummed feeling a bit calmer. This wasn't what he thought it'd be, but it was nice and soft.

Jerry purred as the tongue licked up his chest now, laying the lower half on Thomas's length. Causing the other to rub his dick against the wetness. Then down he went as his dick slid into the warmth of the mouth and he gasped at that feeling it pushed against his stomach and throb around him.   
"So... warm..." Thomas said in a daze as Patton giggled nuzzling his hair as he was pulled in more, the tongue wrapping around his throat lightly.

The tip licked his face all over, as Thomas moaned when his cock was slid along the walls. Then he felt the throat pulse as he let out a low sound and came.  
Patton groaned at the feeling, "Woah... that was great Thomas." he said as the other was shoulder deep into his stomach's mouth.

"Now... down you go." Patton cooed as he pushed in Thomas's head, the tongue licked his nose once more, then the mouth snapped closed with a click. Down he slid into the darkness warmth, breathing, and other sounds all around him.   
Thomas never felt the body, just... floating there in warmth and darkness, the pulse of the flesh like walls. 

Patton giggled, "Don't worry, you're just held in a pocket realm inside me. I'll let you out sometime Thomas, for now, just relax." he said rubbing his stomach and Jerry licked its 'lips'.  
Thomas nuzzled into the warmth around him. This hadn't been so bad, it was actually warm and soft, feeling like he was being hugged all over. 

Closing his eyes, Thomas soon found himself drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://jadespeedster17.tumblr.com/post/627919594055729152/sander-sides-demon-au
> 
> There is the link to the AU.   
> Hope you guys liked this, I'll get to more requests later! I have family over this weekend, it's... something.


	30. Thoman (Logan/Thomas) - Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wasn't expecting this, fangs, blood-red eyes, and on a familiar face of his boyfriend. Logan has made up his mind, and Thomas just has to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on my Tumblr, I think, who wanted a Vampire Logan and Thomas. 
> 
> Contains:  
> Hypnosis  
> Blood Drinking  
> Biting to draw blood  
> Vampires

For the past two years, Thomas had been happy, more than just happy he was on cloud nine. After thinking he'd be forever single he found someone. Logan Berry was a man of big words, but few of them, having worked as a researcher. Thomas met him after a play he attended, and slowly it sparked a romance. Thomas was happy, he was very sure of that.   
Logan didn't smile much, and most of those smiles were directed to his lover. From his point of view he had many lovers, but none quite like the man in front of him. Thomas was soft-spoken, energetic, and an anxious mess at times. But, that made him all more endearing to Logan. 

Tonight was the night, Logan honestly hadn't done this to people he felt this strongly about. Sure, he had his coven, but none of them had been able to enforce such emotions in him. He loved them, just not how he loved Thomas. And today, Thomas would be his forever.   
Taking a breath he approached his lover who was on the bed reading a book before bed. He smiled when Thomas looked at him bending down to kiss Thomas's lips. The other hummed, "Hello love." his rainbow said softly.

Logan smiles, "Hello." he said back as was soon on top of Thomas kissing him deeply. Thomas groaned at the feeling, the book falling to the floor as he kissed Logan back running his hands through his hair.   
Pulling back as Thomas sighed when Logan kissed his neck and licked it, "What's the occasion love?" he teased him as Logan hummed at that. Opening his eyes to see Logan looking at him.

Only, something was off, Thomas gapped at the red eyes looking into his own brown ones and Logan's smile showing off sharp fangs. "L-Lo?" Thomas breathed out in shock as Logan pressed their foreheads together.   
"Shhhh, don't think about it, my love." Logan cooed to him softly, "Just trust me." he told him softly. 

Thomas found himself captivated by those soft red eyes as he stared at them, what was... Logan doing? His mind had this fog around it, but he was still very aware of what was going on.  
Logan nuzzled his neck, "Shhh." he heard Logan whispered again as he reached over grabbing something from the nightstand. Thomas felt dizzy but calm, it wasn't a bad feeling and he didn't feel in danger.

Then something smooth and long started to slide into his entrance. Thomas gasped a bit as Logan carefully moved Thomas to sit in his lap groaning softly. His back was pressed to the headboard as he felt Logan kiss his neck again, then starting to thrust after a moment.  
"L-Looogaaaan." Thomas breathed out his name in a soft moan as Logan purred and started to thrust harder. In and out of Thomas's ass with small slapping sounds as his balls hit his mate's cheeks.

Logan breathed in the scent of Thomas's blood groaning with his new mate's small sounds. "Now... this will only hurt for a moment." he breathed to him.  
Thomas felt himself nod as his head was lolled to one side, each thrust of Logan's ten inches was sending him into the stars. Ramming into his prostate over and over again with sometimes hard to soft vigor. 

Then something pinched his neck as Logan's fangs bit down into the soft flesh. Thomas squeaked at that eyes wide as Logan started to drink his blood. Thomas then moaned as Logan, like most vampires, had a chemical in his mouth that sedated and sometimes even pleasured prey. It was very akin to a drug to long time users. But, this was only to get Thomas to relax.

Thomas moaned as the pounding continued at a leisure pace, Logan humming with content at the sweet taste in his mouth, but it hinted at savory too. Pulling back after a minute so as not to hurt Thomas, then grinning with blood dripping from his mouth.

Logan then picked up the pace again, not giving time for Thomas to even breathe as he slammed into the other's ass. "C-Close~" Thomas panted out his vision spinning from all the pleasure and slight blood lost.  
With one final grunt, Logan slammed into Thomas full force, so that the other was balls deep. Then he came, Thomas threw his head back with a cry of pleasure and came as well all over their chests and stomach.

Carefully pulling out Logan licked his lips and looked at his lover who was very dazed and confused, but looking thoroughly fucked good. He bit down on his wrist and moved over, "Drink up love." he purred into his ear.  
Thomas made a confused sound until the blood touched his lips and he started to drink it. It tasted so good! A mildly savory but spicy after taste, Thomas groaned as Logan hummed.

"Good boy, that's it don't drip now." he chided softly to his mate as soon he pulled back and Thomas licked the droplets off his mouth. "Get some sleep, tomorrow begins your new life." he kissed Thomas's softly humming at the taste of his own blood. 

Thomas felt Logan lick his wound closed before he nuzzled up to Thomas from behind. Sighing tiredly Thomas closed his eyes as the transformation started to take hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed, family is being... something right now. I meant to have this out yesterday but had to do game night with them and I lost inspiration half way through.  
> So, I hope I still did good!


	31. Analogical (Virgil/Logan) - Spider Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds out when going to meet with Anxiety that the other has some kinks and something weird to hide about him. In all honesty, he should have seen this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an Anon on my Tumblr again. They wanted a Spider Virgil with any side of my choice.
> 
> Contains:  
> Spider Virgil  
> Bondage  
> Mild Fear Play  
> Mild Predator/Prey Play  
> Gagging  
> Pain to Pleasure  
> Orgasm Denial  
> Venom/Bitting  
> Dom Virgil  
> Sub Logan
> 
> Shocking I haven't done any Analogical, and this is a sin!

Logan looked down at the many papers in his hand, he had just finished talking with Janus, after much fighting. Janus really wanted to try and dominate him, but after he learned of the other's hypnosis powers, Logan learned fast to avoid it when he needed work down. Much to the annoyance and dismay of the snake side. So, sadly in Janus's opinion, they got the work done without any foreplay as Logan left to find Virgil. 

It struck him as odd though, that out of all the dark sides Virgil was the only one without an animal trait. Or, maybe he had one and it was just well hidden like how when overwhelmed Patton got a bit... froggy.   
Shrugging it off, Logan looked up at the familiar shortcut door to Anxiety's room. Humming as he went over and knocked a few times only to find when he did the door pushed open with ease, that was... a bit worrying.

Peaking inside the darken room, Logan frowned, "Virgil?" he called out to him hoping nothing bad had happened. It was so quiet inside, and very tense too as Logan stepped inside with a frown. Being Logic he wasn't afraid if anything an emotion that would say would be 'concern' or 'worry' as he couldn't see Virgil nor had the other side called out to him.  
"Virgil, are you in here? Are you alright?" Logan asked as he looked around to see everything was in order, nothing overturn or missing or broken. Spider webs hung on the ceiling and wall, but that was normal for Virgil's room he found. 

Logan kept walking to see if Virgil might be in the bathroom. Not noticing behind him something with bright, eye purple and green eyes watch him. Moving on the ceiling closer and closer to him, reaching silently, slowly out with claw like hands and five of its eight legs.   
With lightning-fast speed, it jumped and shot silk out and around Logan's legs. There was a small shriek as Logan was lifted up into the air upside down to hang from his wrapped up legs. 

Pushing his tie out of his face, Logan heard a giggling, deep laugh. "You screamed." a familiar voice said as in front of him was the being.  
They had two eyes on their forehead and two underneath the eyes that were where they were supposed to be and two in the center of their head. The ones on the left were purple the ones on the right were green and the center ones were a mix.   
There were also two arms and legs with six spider-like legs from their back that kept them anchored to the webbing Logan was currently stuck in. He was glad he wore his wraparound glasses today. 

But, Logan didn't feel afraid, actually, the more he observed he saw the familiar purple patchwork hoodie. He huffed a bit with a raised eyebrow at Virgil. "Obviously." he deadpanned to Virgil. "It's a natural human reaction to when something startling or unexpected happens." he defended himself, hoping Virgil didn't notice his flushed cheeks that weren't caused by blood rushing to his head. 

Virgil snickered at that "Yeah sorry Logan, couldn't pass up an opportunity though." he admits then tilted his head. "But you're here earlier than I expected after talking with Deceit," he said curiously. This Virgil wasn't as timid as human-looking Virgil, Logan could only guess that Virgil was more comfortable in this form.   
"Yes well, after learning how he works, it was easy to avoid him," Logan said calmly to Virgil. "Now, it's very unhealthy for a human to be upside down for so long, can I please be put back down?" Logan asked the other trait. 

Humming Virgil then smiled as he gripped Logan with two of his spider legs and instead stuck up right side up on the ceiling. Logan made a face, "Not what I had in mind, Virgil." he grumbled.  
"Oh come off it Lo, you're stuck in my web and I have say here." Virgil grinning, showing long, sharp, thin fangs. Logan stared at them fascinated by them.

"Well then, if I am stuck here, may I ask some questions?" Logan looked at Virgil's eyes again as Virgil shrugged.   
"Sure, go ahead, but one at a time please," Virgil said quickly before Logan could get started.  
Huffing, and wishing he had his pen and paper, he asked, "Have you always been a spider, like how Janus is a snake and Remus is a kraken?"

Virgil nodded as he got comfortable in the sticky mess around him, "Most Dark Sides have an animal trait, it comes with certain abilities at that, and sometimes something more." he shrugged at Logan.   
Logan nodded, "And why haven't you showed yours before?" he asked curiously. Virgil gave him a deadpanned look and gestured to himself again. Logan then nodded, "Right... Patton and Roman..." he muttered. He knew very well Patton would faint on sight and Roman would attack first ask questions later. 

Looking at him Virgil hummed, "I was going to tell you sometime, just... didn't know how to bring it up." he rubbed his arm nervously.   
Logan nodded, "Understandable, for you, coming clean about things isn't an easy task. But I'm glad I know now." he reassured Virgil, "If anything this is interesting, you mentioned ou each how powers in these forms?" his eyes were sparked with intreast.

Virgil laughed a bit, "Well, Deceit's venom can act both as a pleasure inducer, as he wanted that, and also as a truth serum. It can be both deadly and helpful depending on his mood and such at the time." he looked thoughtful. "Remus produces a slime that makes people horny, and often he does this through slow exposure over time. Believe it or not Lo, he is very smart. Most of Remus's 'powers' are about inducing suggestive themes or intrusive thoughts to other sides."

"I understand." Logan nodded a few times to himself, "And what about you?"  
Flushing red Virgil shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing big, just.. my venom can create anxiety in the person to get their blood pumping so I can track them better. And Janus taught me a bit of hypnosis, but I don't use it much. My venom, like his, can act as a sedative, only it's more potent as in it can sometimes even rewrite the persons who chemical structure to... as Remus nicely put it, induce love for pain." he said messing with this sleeves as he looked embarrassed and ashamed of it.

Logan looked at him for a long moment, "Can I be a test subject for this?" he asked.  
"What!?" Virgil jumped looking at him, "You want me to bite you!?" the anxious side said in his tow toned voice.

"Virgil, breath, slowly," Logan said to him in a firm, but calm tone.   
Taking a few slow breaths Virgil slowly calmed down, Logan nodded to him, "Yes Virgil, I'd like you to bite me, I want to understand these effects better."

Virgil fidgeted again with his sleeves, "I mean... I want to Lo... But what if I hurt you, once I get started I... Well Remus calls it my 'Dom Self' when I get really into it." he said slowly. When he got excited about new 'prey', Virgil would be caught up in the moment, and Dark Sides were naturally very dominating in their animal trait forms.   
Logan looked at him with unafraid eyes, "I trust you, Virgil, besides it's just for science, right?"

Trying not to let his skepticism show, isn't that that Logan said to Remus before asking for sex? Virgil shrugged it off, he knew the Light Sides weren't that into sex as much as the Dark Sides were, so poor Logan must be pretty deprived of it, even if he'd never admit it. Taking a breath again, Virgil nodded, "Alright, but be warned I love fear and prey play."

Logan shifted at that, "I expected as much, it's fine." he said with a pink look to him. Virgil tried not to smirk, so the nerd liked to play did he? That was all the confidence Virgil needed for this.   
Moving slowly over to him through the large strings of sticky webs, Virgil grinned at him. "Tell me, Logan, you've been bitten by Deceit a few times. But do you know the difference between his fangs and mine?" he purred to him.

Logan was blushing now at the sudden seductive tone Virgil gave him. "I'm not sure," he said he had a few theories, but wanted to hear more from Anxiety.  
Gripping Logan's arms and pulling them up to stick them above his head with a thick, strong layer of silk, Virgil grinned. "Mine is much longer than his, thinner too, and that means they can easily hook inside you," he whispered to Logan who would only stare back.

"They also, as I told you, produce a much more potent venom in a shorter span of time." Virgil nuzzled up to Logan's neck. "And I plan on using it to make you love every second I pound into your tight hole." he snarled making Logan shiver.  
Logan went to open his mouth then made a muffled yelp when Virgil webbed his mouth shirt. "None of that, can't have you screaming for help." Virgil teased him, using his claws to tear Logan's pants off from the knees up as they weren't bound, and tore off his shirt with a pleased hum. 

Staring at the spider boy in front of him as Virgil ran his claws up and down Logan's exposed skin. "Now then, let's see how far I can take you." he cooed as he spread Logan's legs sticking them again to his webbing. Trailing his fingers over Logan's ass cheeks making the other shivered.  
His breath bared down on Logan's neck as Virgil grinned licking the soft skin slowly. "It only hurts for a moment." Virgil purred before he bit down hard, Logan cried out in pain at that, tears in his eyes as he felt the fang pierced his neck. Then he started to moan as Virgil's venom got to work in dulling his senses. Pulling out and biting a few more times, Logan squirmed under him, fuck this felt... good. 

"Hard already?" Virgil muttered to him as hands moved down to rub the other's erection making Logan mewl faintly. "Now for the tight fit."  
Before Logan could ask a burning sensation hit his entrance as he moaned, the venom making the pain feel so good. He near came right there had Virgil not gripped his length to deny him. Logan whined a bit at that.

"Shhh, you can cum when I do." Virgil whispered to him, "Just relax my little fly, let me enjoy this as much as you are."   
With that Virigl started to hump, slowly the more turned on they got the smoother each thrust got. It was a good thing they were in Thomas's head, as it means this wouldn't hurt them in the long term. 

Logan groaned, unable to move as the webs around him shook with each time Virigl thrust into his ass. Hands-on his waist and the spider legs wrapper around him and two holding onto the webs. He grunted and moan with each time Virigl hit that sweet spot, having to go slow so as not to tear the webs. ut slowly picking up the pace to give them time to adjust.   
Virgil licked his neck as the blood leaked out of the small bite marks in Logan, making him feel so good inside. "Such a good little fly, I can't wait to cum inside to claim you." he hissed out.

Logan shivered at that, muffled moans into the gag as he couldn't tell him to just let him cum already. The hand gripped his length tightly, painfully so that only turned him on more.   
Virigl growled and moaned "So tight, so fucking tight Logan, it's like Remus never did prep you enough." he groaned out as he slamed without mercy into his ass. Logan grunted with each one.

"Gonna... cum..." Virgil said as his eyes screwed shut, "Deep inside you!" he said.

With one final thrust and a cry from Logan as Virigl finally let go, they came in unison. Virgil bit down again at that, groaning into Logan's neck. Logan felt his world spin as Virgil gave a few weak thrusts to make sure his cum was inside Logan as deep as it could go.   
With a sloppy plop sound, the dick came out and leaving a mess on the floor Virigl would clean up later. "Lo?" he asked as he looked to see Logan was barely awake. Virigl smiled running his fingers over the deep bite marks he left. No doubt these would scar over... 

"Well, at least it means I marked you good first." Virgil joked to as dazed, but smiling Logan. "Get some sleep," he said as Logan felt his arms come down from his head and wrapped snuggly around his waist as Virigl wrapped him up in silk.   
Carefully he took off the gag, "Want me to leave you head out?" he asked after having cleaned Logan's lower half before wrapping it too.

Logan nodded, "Please?" he asked tiredly.  
Virgil smiled and kissing Logan softly, "Of course Lo. I love you." he said.  
"I love you too, thank you, Virgil," he muttered. 

Virgil smiled at that as he curled up close to his little prey with a happy sigh, burying his nose into the soft hair. Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, Dom Virgil guys? Interesting right? Logan gonna wake up and admire his new marks by himself. Though he'll never admit to the others where they came from or how much he loves them. But Virgil knows, and so do the other Dark Sides. lol
> 
> What do you guys think?


	32. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update guys

Hey yo, so I'm writing now to let you all know the production of chapters will slow down a bit.   
I recently caught a cold from my aunt, runny nose, and sore throat. That's pretty much it, I'm a little weak, but still can sit up right and such. No fever or anything. 

But the medicine I take will keep me knocked out most of the time. So, don't be shocked if I don't post as much in the new few days.

Normally these things last between 3 to 5 days each winter. I'll be fine.


	33. Update 2

Hey guys! The good news is it seemed to just be cold for me, I'm much better today then I was on the 28-29th. I hit my peak on the 1st of December, but now I'm at the end of it and now it's just healing from overuse of tissues to my face. 

Trying not to give too much information, as it's gross and such. But, overall, I'm better and finish up school work. I have a few requests still to do and will get to them soon hopefully.  
I'm also job hunting as I'm finishing up school, so we'll see where that gets me. Mostly I'm not sure, as with Covid still out there, I'm a bit worried to go back into the workforce.

Anyway, hope to update soon! Thanks for holding out with me while I recovered.


	34. Headcannons and Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is a chapter on my headcannons and titles for each side when they Dom and when they Sub. Enjoy

I haven't been much in a writing mood, but I have been in the mood to just brainstorm for a bit. So, this chapter is just me coming up with headcannons for characters and who/how they are during sex.

First up is  
LOGAN  
As a Submissive, Logan is easily flustered and a shy bookworm, he takes coaxing to come out of his shell. Once there he's a BDSM boy. He loves to call you master/mistress or sir/madam. He's meek about new things but very curious to try them out. Though he's not a cuddler, wear him out enough and he sleeps so cutely.

As a Dominate, Logan is controlling, authoritative, and loves names as such. He will use sweet nicknames, like Starlight, Starfire, even call you constellation names for a good time. He speaks in many languages too.  
Logan has a fucking GOD COMPLEX! He loves to be called My Lord or My God! He likes very formal titles, Professor, Mister, and Master. Sometimes enjoys being called Alpha too.

Number two is   
REMUS  
As a Submissive, Remus is bratty and needy. One name for him is 'He who Thirsts' and also 'Horny Octopus' is a given for both. He is very tongue and cheek as a bottom, honestly does it for the spankings and degradation he gets. He's a very mischievous bottom.

As a Dominate, Remus is chaotic and hungry. He has a Hero problem, his brother is always going on about being a 'Prince'. So he likes to be called 'My King' or 'Hero' a lot. He also is called 'Monster' a lot when he's REALLY being Dominating.  
One of Remus's pet names like this is The Hulk, for obvious reasons. And when silly call him Sir 8 Penises/Peni, it'll get him to laugh. Really want get him going though, call him 'Sweet Devil' or 'Diablo'.

Third is  
JANUS  
As a Submissive, he's slightly bratty, not near as bad as Remus. He likes to toe the line with his other. See how much he can get away from. He likes being controlled and loves it when his dom is a little forceful with him. He enjoys the rush and fear of being playing with and loves surprises with his dom.  
Shockingly he's very hard to fluster or embarrass. 

As a Dominant, he's sly and manipulative. Using hypnosis does that, he likes to mess with your mind and enjoys making you a needy boy/girl for him. He likes it when you moan his name and are so under he has to tell you to do it as your brain is such mush.  
He never goes too far, he's also a very soft dom. He gives endearing pet names to his sub, such as snakeling, hatchling, pretty liar, sweet tooth. He's a huge self care dom, after sex is also glowing with him and he loves to cuddle is heat source after everything. 

Forth is   
VIRGIL

As a Submissive, Virgil is shy, meek, and jumpy. Unlike Logan, he's afraid of doing something wrong. It's why as a Sub is pair him with Janus, who he easily snarks at. Verse with Patton, when he's shy. But, gods is he needy for it. He moans at the smallest touch to his sensitive spots, he's also a great kisser as a sub. Though he prefers to be alone with his partner and would never do public sex.  
He enjoys pet names, but is so easy to fluster. 

As a Dominate, Virgil is confident and slightly cocky. He loves fear play and enjoys wrapping up his prey in soft things. Like a spider, it's his webbing, as anything else he'll wrap you up in the blanket or hoodies. He's also into pain when like this, and likes choking and mesmerizing his prey.   
He's heavy into predator and prey play when like this, but shockingly like Janus is very soft when he knows he's gone too far. He's afraid to hurt you too badly, and if you give your indication, he's quick to be a soft dom.

Fifth on our list is  
PATTON  
As a Submissive, Patton is a cum slut through and through, he enjoys the thrill of being pounded into. He loves to be talked down to you, called names, and just degradation all the time to him while fucking him good. He likes to call his dom names to see when his dom will snap and make him.   
This Patton has no chill and is open to anything so long as he has his safeword. 

As a Dominate, Patton is soft, sweet, and fluffy. He gives you endearing names and likes to be called 'Puppy' and 'Squishy' himself. He's vanilla, with a hint of degradation and spanking, but he's always ready for just soft sighs as he holds you. He does however love to make people his cocksleeve and will tease you all day until you beg for him to fuck your brains out.   
Also call him Daddy and you have his attention. 

Sixth is   
ROMAN  
As a Submissive, Roman is just as bratty as his brother. He's a Pillow Princess who needs attention, give it to him! He is Daddy's Princess/Prince and he will be given cuddles. Brat Prince is a nickname for him that gets him going.   
Gods, he has a hard time taking compliments, but it turns him on when he gets them though. He will huff and puff until he gets what he wants and has the cheek to critique you through the sex. He's also very tongue and cheek about things, but gods can he moan and can he suck. 

As a Dominate, Roman is smooth and silky, he's an even mix of soft and controlling. He has a husky voice that licks your ear and whispers sweet nothings. He loves to run his nails over your skin to make you shiver in need. He's teasing, and knows it too, will make you pin for him until you are on your hands and knees begging.  
He likes to be called 'King', 'Your highness', 'Master', and 'Prince'.   
Though he's very caring afterward, and if you show your afraid or scared he will always stop and take care of this issue. He will not have his Princess, his lover, his perfect bride be harmed. He's protective and will not let any harm come to you. And boy will he spoil and pamper you. He's your Teddy and Puppy, and he loves it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now, I'm still not sure about Thomas as a Character, what do you guys think?   
Do you all have any suggestions for headcanons, leave a comment letting me know. If you want to see any of these in future chapters just ask.  
I'll get to writing chapters soon, waiting for school to be over, have until the 18th. Tonight I have to do quizzes and send them in before the 11th.

Thanks for reading!


	35. Logince (Roman/Logan) - Just Relax My Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman really needs to learn to not poke the sleeping bear, but how can he when Logan makes that hot angry face. Which normally ends in him getting the stuffing fucked out of him. But today, Logan takes a different approach, and Roman is his little prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is new. I've never really don't the weirder kinks outside of Remus with someone. So, yeah...
> 
> Requested by an Anon on my Tumblr.  
> Warnings:  
> Anal Vore  
> Dub-Con-ish (Roman and Logan do this all the time, this is just the first time the vore has been anything but oral.)  
> Top Logan and Bottom Roman  
> Predator and Prey  
> Slightly Unsmypathetic Logan. (I mean, he cares, but he's playing the part of Predator so might come off as that.)  
> Slight Mind Control

Roman's heart hammered in his chest as he covered his mouth to stifle his breathing. His blood roared in his ears, hoping he was being quiet enough. Gods he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut, but Logan just makes it too easy. It's easy to rile up the nerd, and Roman loves to do so as Logan is into some strange stuff. It's no wonder he and his brother get along so well, they aren't afraid to ask the odd questions or try strange things.   
He heard footsteps and froze pressing his back to the wall as he stayed quiet. The mindscape was silent, as Roman took in slow, quiet as possible, breaths. He took a breath again, then squeaked a hand grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Found you my little Leo." Logan chuckled with a grin down at Roman who squeaked at that.  
"L-Logan!" he said with a sheepish laugh, "Uh... you caught me, so you win!" he said nervously.   
Logan smirked, "Seems so my prince, meaning I get the prize." he grins showing all his teeth and the scent of mint hitting Roman's face. 

Roman yelped a bit, "Wait wait! Best two out of three?" he asked, he wasn't afraid of being eaten, just upset he lost so quickly.  
Logan rose an eyebrow "Roman, you lost fair and square, now I get to try a new kink on you." he purred petting Roman's head with his finger. "and I'm sure you'll like it... now what do we say?" he asked slowly.

Roman felt his head go foggy, Logan's voice was so soothing. Sweet, soothing, deep, it wrapped you up and held you. "W-What kind of k-kink?" he asked slowly.  
Logan rubbed his body with his finger and snapped Roman's clothing off. "Remus has told me something call Anal Vore, I want to try it for myself." he cooed in his deep, hypnotic voice.

Somewhere Roman wanted to be concerned, but his mind was like mush as Logan's powers ran over him. Like a siren, he wanted to listen. Smiling widely at Logan, "Yes My Lord." he muttered softly, that did sound great. Being warm inside his lover, providing pleasure.  
Logan smirked at that, which would look a little unsettling to a normal person, "Good, don't worry Roman, unlike your brother, I won't do anything gross." he promised, petting his little prey. 

Roman blinked a few times as his head cleared again. "Damn it specs." he grumbled then felt Logan moved him down.   
"Now please do struggle, Remus says it feels wonderful." Logan grinned down at Roman as he pushed Roman's head to the twitching hole.  
Roman groaned, "You've got to be fucking with me!" he said as he stared at the asshole that had a strangely pleasant scent to it, like lavender.

Logan hummed, "Oh hush my Leo, you'll love it." he promised as he pushed Roman's head in and groaned at the feeling as Roman's muffled out a yell.  
It was slimy, dark, and tight, warm and gross also, Roman groaned as his shoulders were pushed in and the walls hugged them. He shifted to get comfortable and heard Logan let out a moan. 

"Oh fuck! This feels amazing!" Logan groaned as he rubbed himself slowly pushing Roman into his tight entrance.   
Unable to see in front of him, Roman moved his arms and wiggled in deeper. "Logan, god this is so gross!" he whined as his hair was matted down, but yet he was really turned on and kept squirming deeper. 

"Deeper RoRo." Logan groaned out his head leaning on the bed headboard, "Oh Fuck! I can feel you squirming into me." he said as he rubbed his length.  
Roman could hear Logan's words as he was pushed in deeper, then he groaned as his length entered into the tight, warm walls around him. "Fuck! Lolo!" he said as his length was rubbed onto the wrinkly sides of Logan's asshole.

Logan threw his head back as he pushed Roman's legs in fully, and cried out as he came all over himself feeling Roman slid into his tight walls. And also he felt Roman push against his prostate.  
He felt his legs enter into the warmth away from the cold of the air. Roman groaned deeply as he came also, push against the walls, hearing Logan let out a deep moan. He panted a bit, breathing in the strangely breathable air.   
Had this been Remus he'd be musty and thick in here. But, he did remember Logan telling him he didn't like being gross like his brother.

Roman felt his world move as he groaned as the walls hugged him, Logan hummed. "Good boy, just relax, I'll let you out soon," he promised patting his abdomen.  
Sighing as he leaned his head against the squishy walls, Roman pouted, he pushed his luck too far now he was a Butt Toy. Well, could be worse, could have been Janus with this idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shortish, but I have a science exam tomorrow and need to get some sleep to do that. Anywho, hope you guys liked it, this was different.


	36. Another Update

Quick update.Hey guys.

1) yes I'm better, much more than ever.  
2) I have finished school, right now it's the holidays  
3) shortness is due to shitty internet. I've been having problems all holidays. Laggy computers, jittery audio, it's annoying.  
4) I'll try to update later. Currently posted a new story, so finding my requests will be harder with my inbox. BUT, I will do one soon!  
5) Thank you all for being so understanding!

Sorry this was quick, IDK when my internet will be okay again. But I'll try to post again soon, after Christmas! Thanks again guys, you all are wonderful :D


End file.
